Histoires de modèles
by Sunmoun
Summary: Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t-elle? Image de Snow 124.
1. Chapter 1 Première classe

**Titre** : Histoires de modèles

 **auteur:** Sunmoun

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **résumé** : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t-elle?

 **note** :

Bonjour à vous !

j'ai conçus cette fiction comme une série d'histoires érotiques, toutes ancrées dans des contextes de modeling. L'intrigue principale se concentre sur la découverte amoureuse et sexuelle de nos chers et tendres. C'est donc une histoire sans prétention, qui a juste pour but de me/vous détendre. Bien sur je compte faire durer le plus possible avant d'apaiser leur besoin, histoire de les torturer un peu et vous avec ! (enfin j'espère ;) )

Hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, je suis nouvelle dans le milieu de la fanfiction et ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer !

* * *

Sakura l'avait littéralement supplié de la remplacer ce matin !

Bah, c'était ok pour lui, un contrat d'une journée dans un collège, et en duo en plus, payé 30 de l'heure. Parfait.

Mais quand même, il se demandait ce que ce modèle-là, Uchiha-machin, pouvait bien avoir fait à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle lui refile le contrat avec autant de véhémence.

Il était arrivé en retard bien évidemment. Il arrive toujours en retard. Mais bon, dans les collèges les profs parlent toujours au moins 30 min avant que le cours commence, alors il s'en foutait un peu. Et de toute façon il connaissait très bien Tsunade.

Il s'était excusé auprès d'elle, lui avait expliqué que Sakura était malade et lui avait demandé de la remplacé dernière min. Il avait ri avec toute la classe en leur demandant s'ils n'étaient pas trop déçus de ne pas avoir à dessiner ses cheveux roses, puis s'était dirigé vers le labo pour se changer.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Déjà prêt, dans un joli kimono bleu marine, en train de s'étirer. Des épaules carrées, mais fines, des hanches étroites cintrées par le vêtement, deux longues jambes effilées, mais musclées. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux et son visage était beau. Vraiment beau. Il s'était retenu de justesse de siffler, dernière chose à faire quand on s'apprête à poser avec l'homme en question. Mais quand même, il n'avait pu empêcher un sourire goguenard de s'étirer sur ses lèvres et ses sourcils de se lever un peu.

\- Hey ! Salut ! Moi c'est Naruto !

Le modèle leva à peine les yeux et lui lança un rapide coup d'œil des pieds à tête. Appréciateur ? Il n'aurait su dire.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Le sourire s'agrandit. Quelle voix... il l'aurait écouter ronronner à son oreille tout les jours.

\- Je suis le modèle, on pose ensemble aujourd'hui !

Un sourcil se leva, sceptique.

\- Je devais poser avec la fille aux cheveux roses aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, Sakura, c'est une bonne amie à moi, elle est malade, elle m'a demandé de la remplacer en urgence.

Un petit bruit sec plein de désapprobation se fit entendre.

\- Heu… ça te dérange de poser avec moi ?

\- Non, elle n'était pas si bonne. Ce n'est juste pas très professionnel comme attitude.

Naruto cilla, véxé d'entendre sa meilleure amie se faire insulter injustement.

\- Bin là… tu aurais préféré qu'elle te vomisse dessus ?

\- La prof a besoin d'un gars et d'une fille.

\- Oui bin y avait personne d'autre pour la remplacer dernière minute. Puis anyway, c'est pas ton problème à toi me semble.

Naruto le dévisageait sceptique. Ce mec était-il volontairement antipathique ? S'il poursuivait avec cette attitude, la journée risquait d'être longue.

La prof entra dans le labo.

\- Bon! C'est vraiment pas cool ce qu'il se passe avec Sakura. Je voulais un homme et une femme pour cette classe, pour qu'ils aient deux corps différents à travailler.

Elle passa successivement du brun au blond.

\- Bah ! Je pense que ça fera l'affaire, vous êtes pas mal différents en fait ! Puis bon hein, ce genre de chose arrive ! hehe

Elle mit une grande claque dans le dos de Naruto.

Merci d'être venu en tout cas Naruto ! Tu as l'habitude tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à suivre Sasuke qui a déjà posé pour cette classe. Je vous laisse me rejoindre dans la salle quand vous serez prêt.

Naruto se tourna vers ledit Sasuke tout en commençant à se déshabiller hâtivement.

\- Pis, c'est quoi la classe à peu près ?

\- Classique.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- T'es nouveau ?

\- Euh non… je pose depuis 2 ans maintenant.

\- Alors rien que tu ne connais pas déjà. On suit la prof, c'est elle qui s'occupe du temps, et elle nous dira au fur et à mesure.

\- Non, mais heu on doit faire quoi tous les deux ?

\- Tu n'as jamais posé à deux ?

\- Mmh,

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête

\- He, maintenant que j'y pense oui 1 fois, avec une vielle de 60 ans et plus. C'était vraiment drôle, elle voulait faire plein de poses bizarres comme jouer au frisbee ou aux cartes. La pauvre elle tremblait comme une feuille, j'ai dû la soutenir la plupart du temps. Je me demande pourquoi elle pose encore franchement. Mais en même temps c'est super intéressant à dessiner un corps de cet âge ! Et puis elle était super gentille !

Il s'était déshabillé tout le long de sa tirade, et se tenait maintenant nu face à l'autre modèle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Bon on y va ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil le regardant, uniquement, dans les yeux. Il n'avait même pas cillé ou laissé échapper un regard. Soit très hétéro, soit très professionnel.

\- Tu sors comme ça ?

Naruto se regarda sans comprendre.

\- Comme ça quoi ?

\- Nu.

Naruto paniqua.

\- Aaah ! merde on pose habillé ?! Sakura m'a pas dit, j'ai rien amené de spécial !

\- Mais non idiot ! Tss, laisse faire.

Puis il quitta la pièce menton levé, pour rejoindre la classe.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Trop bizarre. Boarf. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau et rejoignit le podium au centre de la classe, non sans s'arrêter pour saluer quelques étudiants qu'il avait pris l'habitude de connaitre.

Sasuke observait l'être étrange avec qui il allait apparemment poser. Ce blond avait l'air d'un hyperactif excentrique et sans pudeur. Il devait avoir des vers tellement qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il était plutôt bel homme néanmoins, avec de beaux yeux bleus et une mâchoire carrée. Il avait des cicatrices étranges sur les joues qui bizarrement lui donnait un certains charme. Et puis il avait des épaules larges et un dos particulièrement musclé.

\- Tu as pu lui expliquer vite fait ?

La prof s'était approcher de lui et le sorti de ses pensées.

\- Nh.

\- Tu verras Naruto est très bon ça va être facile.

\- …

\- Bon ! Tout le monde votre attention s'il vous plait ! On va commencer par des poses courtes pour se réchauffer. Les modèles vont tourner, vous en dessinez un à la fois pour commencer. Rappeler vous on cherche à saisir le mouvement, pas de détails. Mais ! Vu qu'on est dans un travail de couleur, je vous demande d'utiliser les contrastes pour souligner les lignes de force du mouvement. Pas plus de deux couleurs pour l'instant.

Elle se tourna vers les deux modèles.

\- Les gars, on part sur 5 poses de 2 min pour l'instant, puis 2 de 5 min. Poses dynamiques, je vous dis à chaque fois qu'on change.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Naruto trouvait ça vraiment étrange de poser avec un autre modèle. Mais celui-ci avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Alors bon.

\- Hey, est-ce qu'on doit poser ensemble ?

\- Non.

\- Ok ok.

Puis ils se levèrent et prirent place sur le podium, chacun à un angle. Naruto réalisa que l'autre modèle était enfin nu. Drôle, il l'avait jamais vu enlever son kimono. Il se permit un rapide, ultra rapide coup d'œil, juste pour confirmer qu'il était sacrément bien foutu. Puis la prof donna le départ. Il adorait poser, surtout les poses courtes, c'était vraiment le fun. Il n'avait rien contre les poses longues hein, il partait dans sa tête c'était cool. Mais bon, il avait toujours été un peu hyperactif alors des fois ça lui demandait vraiment un effort.

Ils avaient tourné sans trop de difficulté, prenant la place de l'autre pour offrir différents points de vue à la classe. Dans les poses de deux minutes, Naruto s'amusait toujours à prendre des attitudes loufoques, et bien difficiles. C'était là qu'il pouvait se pousser un peu, faire travailler ses muscles. Bon les élèves n'aimaient pas toujours, parce que ça donnait des poses parfois vraiment compliquées. Mais ça amusait beaucoup Naruto et il aimait bien pousser un peu les élèves.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'autre homme, mais sentait sa présence beaucoup plus calme à quelques pas de lui. Un second rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il prenait des poses plus classiques, plus élégantes que lui, mais tout aussi dynamiques. Il remarqua ses doigts repliés, ou allongés, l'inclinaison de sa tête. Des détails que lui oubliait toujours. Il pensait rarement à ses mains par exemple, à moins qu'on ne lui demande, ou qu'il doive prendre une pose théâtrale.

Ils passèrent aux poses de 5 min, et Naruto dans son entrain se plaça un peu trop audacieusement sur une jambe accroupi. Au bout de 30 secondes, il sut que c'était une erreur. Et merde. Putain. Il n'allait jamais tenir. Ça lui arrivait plus depuis longtemps de faire ce type d'erreur pourtant. Il vit le sourcil du brun se lever et une mimique ironique étirer légèrement sa bouche. Re merde. Il carra les mâchoires. Il était hors de question qu'il s'avoue vaincu. Il tiendrait la pose jusqu'au bout. C'était juste 5 min, il était capable.

Ce fut les 5 min les plus longues de sa vie. Sa jambe commençait à le lâcher quand l'alarme sonna la fin du temps. Fiou, il s'en était fallu de peu. En changeant de place, il croisa le regard noir un peu amusé de l'autre. Pfff ça lui arrivait jamais à lui peut-être !?

Non. Ce genre d'erreur de débutant ne lui arrivait plus depuis longtemps. Il connaissait parfaitement son corps et savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas tenir. Aussi avait-il été surpris devant la pose qu'avait pris Naruto et avait ri en son for intérieur de le voir lutter pour conserver la pose. Hun. Débutant. Il était sûr qu'il allait céder, mais non il avait tenu. Et au vu des tremblements convulsifs qui venaient de commencer, ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Il devait lui reconnaitre ça.

Ses poses étaient d'ailleurs un peu étranges selon lui. Certaines étaient même carrément moches. Il était clair qu'il improvisait au fur et à mesure. Ça créait des formes intéressantes, mains insaisissables en deux minutes pour des élèves de cégep. L'intérêt était donc nul. Il laissa ses bras s'élever gracieusement, pour venir se placer dans la position du chat qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et qui était parfaite pour 5 min. Il aimait beaucoup utiliser des positions de kung-fu lorsqu'il posait. Il en avait tout un répertoire en banque, et il s'offrait ainsi le luxe d'un double entrainement. Ce fut au tour de Naruto de lever un sourcil devant sa pose. mmf. Oui crétin, il allait la tenir, et sans problème.

Lorseque la série de 5 min fut terminé, la prof se remit parler, donnant d'autres infos aux élèves sur la saisie rapide de mouvement. Il demanda à Sasuke de reprendre une de ses poses et Naruto put alors l'observer. Il était vraiment très gracieux. Une certaine délicatesse, dangereuse, se dégageait de lui. Si une telle chose était possible. Il continua à le détailler, ses membres étaient longs, et ses articulations fines. Ses pectoraux étaient légèrement arrondis, tout comme ses abdos, mais ne cachaient pas la légère saillie de ses cotes. De même, ses clavicules ressortaient très légèrement devant ses trapèzes. Ses muscles long et noueux se contractaient à intervalle régulier. Naruto y reconnut une technique que lui-même employait lorsqu'il posait. Changer très légèrement son poids de place pour alterner la tension entre ses muscles. Vu ses poses et vu son absence totale de graisse, il était certainement versé dans les arts martiaux.

Bon. Cet homme était décidément très beau. Dans un autre contexte, il l'aurait certainement dragué ouvertement. Ici il ne pouvait pas, impossible dans une classe de nu, absolument pas professionnel, dangereux même. N'est ce pas…?

Quand la prof se lança dans l'explication de l'exercice suivant, il se rapprocha du brun.

\- Pi c'est quoi la suite ? On va devoir poser ensemble ?

Le brun leva un sourcil.

\- On pourrait presque croire que tu es impatient.

Naruto s'empourpra immédiatement.

\- Heiiiin ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit voyons !

\- …

\- Non, mais comme je t'ai dit j'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant ! Alors voilà je veux juste savoir.

\- T'inquiet pas j'ai déjà prévu les poses, tu auras juste à me suivre.

\- Ah. ok…

\- T'as été capable de suivre une vielle qui jouait au frisbee, tu devrais pouvoir me suivre non ?

\- Haha ouai, ouai, tant que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des poses genre ninja emo c'est bon pour moi.

Le brun cligna deux fois des yeux, vit un énième sourire déformer le visage du blond, puis décida de se concentrer sur les consignes. Même exercice, à deux. Saisir les lignes de contact, ou les lignes d'opposition, de soutient avec deux. Les considérer comme un seul objet, une seule entité non distincte. Ok.

Ce fut long. Ce fut terriblement laborieux. Le crétin ne semblait jamais comprendre ce que Sasuke lui proposait. Pourtant il avait pensé à des poses faciles, du genre esthétique, simple contrepoids, simple effet miroir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans des poses absolument ridicules, du genre à imiter pauvrement des danses de couple, ou à mimer des parades amoureuses ultra quétaines. Non mais il fallait vraiment être une andouille pour penser qu'en se plaçant un genou au sol une main tendue il attendait de lui qu'il se mettre à « jouer de la guitare ». Franchement on est dans une classe de dessin pas de théâtre. Et la face du blond valait son pesant d'or, mimant un genre d'amour transi ridicule. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait dû se vriller les cervicales pour trouver un point focal décent tant l'idiot s'était placé proche de lui. Il voulait juste proposer un contre poids. Que le blond lui prenne la main simplement pour qu'il puisse créer une ligne de tension entre leurs deux bras. Simple non ?!

Naruto, lui, trouvait les faces de Sasuke particulièrement drôles. Il comprenait que dalle à ce que le modèle attendait de lui. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient dans des poses ridicules et ça l'amusait beaucoup ! Feindre de mourir quand l'autre avait pris un genre de pose de chevalier l'avait particulièrement diverti. Les deux billes noires s'étaient écarquillées pour finir de se lever rapidement vers le plafond. Il se demandait donc jusqu'où il pourrait surprendre le brun au point de fendre un peu son masque de contrôle absolument parfait. Le mieux fut quand celui-ci mit un genou à terre le visage levé vers lui, et une main tendue. Les images que Naruto eu en tête n'avaient décidément pas leur place dans une salle de dessin, et étaient très dangereuses pour son professionnalisme. Aussi opta-t-il pour une caricature de sérénade. Il se plaça proche du jeune homme, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le bassin bien au niveau de son visage, le forçant ainsi ou à se tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux, ou à fixer… le reste de son anatomie. Hehe, il aimait bien jouer avec le feu. Mais comme il se tordait dans une belle caricature de saltimbanque, des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche en cœur, son mini geste ambigu passa totalement inaperçu. Il vit clairement les yeux noirs se figer d'incompréhension, puis passer en mode : « crois-pas-que-tu-vas-m'intimider-avec-tes-manigances-à-la-con-je-suis-tellement-au-dessus-de-ca. », et finalement se détourner, essayant de regarder partout ailleurs que là où ils auraient dû. Naruto qui le regardait fixement, se retenait de ne pas rire.

Sasuke fut soulagé quand la prof sonna la fin de la pose. Le blond semblait absolument ravi et fier de lui. Non, mais vraiment quelque chose clochait en lui.

\- Ah ! on a plutôt été bon finalement !

Son sourire était tellement grand qu'il semblait sortir de ses joues. Ce mec mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- C'était ridicule. Tu t'es cru dans une classe de théâtre ou quoi ?

\- Bin quoi c'était drôle non ?

\- Je t'avais dit de me suivre.

\- Bin c'est ce que j'ai fait. Fin j'ai essayé, c'était pas clair tes affaires.

\- C'était très clair, c'est toi qui n'as rien compris.

Le blond n'en croyait pas trop ses oreilles…

\- bin voyons ! Tu croyais que j'allais lire dans tes pensées ou quoi ? Puis je t'emmerde elles étaient très bien nos poses !

\- Elles étaient brouillonnes et ridicules.

\- Oooh, mais c'est que ça se prend au sérieux ici ! mais si tu veux tu peux carrément me placer toi-même comme une gentille marionnette ?!

\- C'est une idée.

Naruto partit d'un grand rire. Puis son sourire réapparut, mais un peu… diffèrent. Ses lèvres légèrement retroussées sur ses dents. Il s'approcha beaucoup plus prêt.

\- Mais c'est que je ne me soumets pas si facilement.

Les deux hommes se toisaient, assis négligemment sur le podium, un bras autour d'un genou.

Sasuke sentait toute la provocation sexuelle que le blond avait mise dans sa réponse. Mais bien sûr la relever aurait été admettre qu'elle avait réveillé un quelconque intérêt.

\- Aaaah ! j'adore cette pose ! et votre regard ! Ah ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut se passer dans un regard, hein?! On va faire ça pour la suite ! vous pourrez la reproduire ?

La prof se tenait à côté d'eux les observant l'air d'être excitée et incroyablement satisfaite. Y avait vraiment que Tsunade pour réagir ainsi. Les deux hommes la regardaient un peu ahuris.

Ce fut Sasuke qui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, mais Naruto était sûr que s'il l'avait pu, ses yeux onyx seraient devenus rouges et aurait fusillé la prof sur place. Étrangement, cette impétuosité lui plut beaucoup. Il décida néanmoins de le planter là, et se dirigea vers les élèves. Il adorait voir ce qu'ils avaient fait et jaser un peu avec eux. Autant qu'il se détende un peu, être trop proche du brun avait tendance à exacerber un peu trop ses émotions, toutes émotions confondues d'ailleurs, c'était mêlant.

Sasuke l'observait, et observait la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme l'irritait. Il l'avait mis hors de lui, lui qui était pourtant si calme, tout le temps ! Mais ce gamin n'avait donc aucune pudeur ! Il déambulait comme au premier jour de sa naissance entre les chevalets, parlant aux élèves qui dans le fond n'avaient pas du tout l'air gêné. Ils souriaient tous, aux anges devant les compliments et conseils de Naruto. Ridicule. Il savait très bien que vu l'âge des gamins et le type de cours leurs dessins ne valaient surement pas mieux que des croutes. Et pourquoi accordaient-ils de l'importance aux commentaires d'un modèle d'abord ?

Il se rhabilla. Autant s'étirer. Son masque d'indifférence bien en place il suivi tout de même les déplacements du jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Quel âge devait-il avoir ? 24, 25 ans ? Cheveux or en bataille, peau bronzée, avant-bras épais avec des mains larges qui s'abaissèrent amicalement dans le dos d'un élève, pour descendre à sa taille, et y rester un peu. De toute façon, il était juste insupportable. L'investigation s'arrêtait là.

Il revint.

\- Tu ne te rhabilles jamais ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu travailles plus tu es en pause là.

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien. Laisse faire.

Naruto le regardait sans comprendre. Puis un sourire espiègle apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ils m'ont déjà observé sous tous les angles, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à leur caché.

\- Laisse faire j'ai dit.

\- C'est quoi, ça te met mal à l'aise ? tu sais ça me dérange pas que tu me mattes… tant que ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler…

Le pouls de Sasuke s'accéléra, et son agacement avec.

\- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir, vraiment désolé de décevoir. C'est ton occupation de la journée de me lancer des allusions sexuelles ?

\- Et toi c'est ton occupation favorite de m'enmerder en commentant tout ce que je fais?

Les deux s'observaient et Naruto pouvait de moins en moins retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer dans ce foutu rictus qui le prenait toujours au dépourvu à surgir malgré lui dans des moments où il n'aurait absolument pas dû. Le brun le remarqua et se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil blasé.

\- C'est juste pas du tout professionnel.

\- Que je ne sois pas pudique ne fait pas de moi un modèle non professionnel.

\- …

\- Tu insinues que je ne suis pas professionnel ?

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

\- Haha ! Mais redescends de ta tour d'ivoire princesse ! Je pose depuis longtemps, et la prof et les élèves m'adorent, ils me rappellent dès qu'ils peuvent. Tu peux en dire autant avant de prendre tes grands airs ?

\- Oui.

Non, mais pour qui se prenait cet attardé mental ?

Non, mais pour qui se prenait ce connard arrogant ?

La prof, tout à son excitation et sa récente révélation, les interrompis en commençant l'explication du prochain exercice. 3 poses de 20 min. Une de dos, une semi-retourné, et la dernière de face yeux dans les yeux – celle qu'ils avaient prise plus tôt —. Les élèves devaient travailler sur le regard, créant des lignes de tension fictive, truc du genre. En gros la prof se la jouait créatif, oh joie.

Debout bras croisé, genre encore un peu frustré de leur précédent échange, ils s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos. Mauvaise idée. On ne s'appuie pas sur son partenaire pendant 20 min. Leurs cuisses allaient souffrir, l'un des deux allait surement devoir prendre plus sur lui, ou bien ils allaient devoir trouver le moyen de revenir sur leurs appuis respectifs sans que la pose soit trop affectée…

Toutes ces pensées traversaient Naruto quand un chuchotement sec l'interrompit.

\- Hey ! Arrête de t'agiter ou ce sera plus dur.

\- T'as qu'à moins t'appuyer sur moi !

\- C'est toi qui t'es adossé en premier crétin.

\- Mais arrête de m'insulter on se connait à peine, putain!

\- Un problème les garçons !?

La prof s'était rapprocher un peu inquiète.

« Non non » répondirent 'ils de concert.

Sasuke s'interrogeait. Il avait toujours eu tendance à être un peu suffisant, il trouvait que le monde qui l'entourait était peuplé de cons inutiles et ignares, mais… il avait toujours été d'une politesse exemplaire. Ce mec l'énervait. Ce mec lui avait fait vivre plus d'émotions en 2 h que ce qu'il avait vécu en plusieurs semaines. Mois. Années peut être.

20 min, ça pouvait passer vite. Mais là, ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand la fin sonna, il était encore plus énervé, ses cuisses hurlaient et il détestait ça. Il sentait l'énergie du blond s'être tout autant assombrie derrière lui. Et quand ils se retournèrent se fut pour se fusiller du regard.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute à lui.

Sasuke se détourna, et choisit sa pose suivante sans accorder aucune considération à son collègue. Il se mit dos à lui et pris la première pose debout qui lui passait par la tête. Naruto se retrouva obligé de rester orienté vers lui pour respecter les consignes. Il essaya de s'y soustraire, vraiment pas motivé à l'idée d'admirer encore l'être prétentieux avec qui il devait collaborer. Mais bien sûr la prof le rappela à l'ordre. « Je veux que vous nous racontiez une histoire » qu'elle avait même osé dire.

Sa pose fut nulle. Il s'en souvient même plus. Il se souvient juste de la chute de reins absolument indécente du connard devant lui.

Puis ils durent se regarder. Ils se remirent dans la position d'avant, et passèrent probablement les 5 première minutes à s'insulter mentalement. Perdu dans les éclairs qu'ils s'envoyaient réciproquement et dans leurs dialogues imaginaires. À grands coups de connard, d'attardé mental, de crétin, etc.

Mais il est difficile d'haïr quelqu'un bien longtemps quand on le regarde dans les yeux pendant 20 min. À la fin, vous aurez toujours l'impression de le connaitre un peu plus, comme s'il avait laissé sa marque en vous, et vous en lui.

Naruto avait donc finit par se perdre dans l'obscurité des iris du brun, il avait été attendrit par la solitude qu'il y avait lu, et excité, profondément excité par le feu et la passion qui semblaient couver dessous. Elle faisait échos à se même feu qui le ravageait parfois. Ce mec avait la même rage que lui.

A un moment, il vit son visage de porcelaine se détendre, et son regard devenir plus doux, plus chaleureux. Il essaya de s'accrocher à cette étincelle mais immédiatement le brun se renferma, son regard redevenant glacial, distant. Ce brusque changement mit Naruto en colère, et il recommença à lui lancer des éclairs. Cela ne plus pas au brun, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau, arrachant immédiatement un sourire chez Naruto, une mini lueur de victoire dans les yeux. C'est effectivement fou tout ce qu'il peut se passer dans un regard.

Les murs de Sasuke avaient définitivement commencés à se fissurer. L'absence totale de méchanceté dans les yeux azurs le laissait pantois et sans défense. Quand il vit le blond en demander plus, ou plonger en lui encore plus profonds il avait eu peur. La colère et la détermination farouche qui avait alors assombrie le regard bleuté l'avait encore plus surpris. C'était comme si le blond lui disait « tu peux te renfermer autant que tu veux, te protéger autant que tu veux, je te veux, et je t'aurais. »

L'alarme salvatrice retentit, libérant un Sasuke paniqué, désireux de s'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette tornade blonde qui mettait son contrôle à rude épreuve, et un Naruto encore plus motivé à l'idée de se frayer un chemin sous la carapace du jeune modèle. Il allait rejoindre les vestiaires quand la prof le retint du poignet.

\- Naruto !

Il tourna ses grands yeux vers elle, un peu surpris. Ils se connaissaient bien, mais tout de même le geste était familier. Elle se rapprocha un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller avec Sasuke pour le cours de cette après-midi ?

Il carra la mâchoire. Elle avait donc remarqué leur petit jeu.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- He bien je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer une certaine tension entre vous deux… je peux compter sur votre professionnalisme pour que tout se passe bien ?

Le professionnalisme semble être une obsession pour lui alors oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et toi ? Je connais ton caractère emporté…

\- Je ne fais jamais défaut à mes contrats.

\- C'est vrai.

Il allait se détourner mais elle raffermit sa poigne autour de son poignet.

\- Dernière chose !

Elle se rapprocha encore, chuchotant presque.

\- Tu devrais lui demander de poser pour toi. Il collerait parfaitement avec ton travail.

Il l'a regarda un peu surpris.

\- Tsunade, tu sais que je ne peins plus depuis longtemps.

\- Tes toiles avaient du potentiel, Naruto. Tu devrais reprendre.

\- Mmh, je ne sais pas.

\- Y a toujours ce galeriste qui avait flashé sur toi !

\- Je n'aime pas créer pour une commande.

\- … OK. Mais bon, juste pour le fun… ça ne devrait pas être désagréable de le dessiner…

Et elle le laissa partir, non sans un dernier clin d'œil. Pfff… Des fois il oubliait que Tsunade avait aussi été sa prof à lui et qu'elle le resterait toujours un peu.

Il rentra dans le vestiaire et Sasuke le dévisageait, bras croisé, apparemment fâché.

* * *

 _Alors avez vous envie de savoir comment la journée va se poursuivre? déjà deux autres chapitres d'écrits, mais j'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


	2. Chapter 2 deuxième classe

**Titre** : Histoires de modèles

 **auteur:** Sunmoun

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **résumé** : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t'elle?

 **note** :

Bonjour à vous !

j'ai conçus cette fiction comme une série d'histoires érotiques, toutes ancrées dans des contextes de modeling. L'intrigue principale se concentre sur la découverte amoureuse et sexuelle de nos chers et tendres. C'est donc une histoire sans prétention, qui a juste pour but de me/vous détendre. Bien sur je compte faire durer le plus possible avant d'apaiser leur besoin, histoire de les torturer un peu et vous avec ! (enfin j'espère ;) )

Hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, je suis nouvelle dans le milieu de la fanfiction et ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer !

* * *

Il rentra dans le vestiaire et Sasuke le dévisageait, bras croisé, apparemment fâché.

\- Ferme la porte.

\- Tu es toujours aussi autoritaire ?

Le brun haussa les sourcils l'air exaspéré et contourna Naruto comme il put, l'espace était étroit, pour fermer la porte lui-même.

Puis il s'adossa à la porte, recroisa les bras et dévisagea Naruto.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ok, vas-y.

\- Habille-toi d'abord.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres. C'est quelque chose que j'autorise seulement quand je suis à quatre pattes.

\- Arrête avec tes allusions sexuelles constantes.

\- Je répète, arrêtes de me donner des ordres.

Naruto s'était rapproché de Sasuke. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère cette fois. Adossé à la porte il réalisa immédiatement qu'il était dans une position délicate et senti son cou commencer à chauffer. Bizarre. Merde. Bien sûr il put se contrôler avant que son émoi n'atteigne ses joues et le blond ne remarqua rien.

\- D'accord. Peux-tu te rhabiller s'il te plait, et après j'aimerais bien que l'on discute.

Naruto l'observa un peu, puis se détourna et commença à se rhabiller rapidement. Une fois que cela fut fait il se tourna vers Sasuke bras ouvert.

\- Voilà. Et maintenant ?

\- La prof a raison il faut que notre attitude change pour le prochain cours.

\- Ah comme ça tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Oui.

Naruto attendit patiemment que Sasuke poursuive. Il estimait que c'était à lui de s'excuser. Celui-ci croisa les bras. Il n'était pas doué avec ce genre de chose.

\- As-tu une proposition ?

Naruto passa ses mains derrière la tête semblant réfléchir. Puis il se tourna vers le brun un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Salut ! moi c'est Naruto.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, interloqués. Puis il finit par combler, un peu hésitant, l'espace qui les séparait, et glissa sa main dans celle plus large qui lui était présentée.

\- Sasuke.

\- Enchanté, Sasuke. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller manger avec moi et qu'on en profite pour préparer la prochaine séance ?

Sasuke le dévisagea, puis finit par hocher la tête, lentement.

\- Super ! tu as un lunch ?

Deuxième hochement de tête.

\- On va à la cafette ?

\- Je préférerais aller dehors.

\- Parfait !

Sasuke suivi Naruto en silence. Une fois dehors Naruto poussa immédiatement une grande exclamation.

\- Aaaah ! qu'il fait beau !

Puis il se dirigea vers un arbre et s'empressa de s'y adosser. Sasuke le rejoignit, à distance raisonnable, et s'assit à son tour.

\- Tu es toujours aussi démonstratif ?

\- Oui, quand je suis heureux toujours.

Naruto avait les yeux fermés et profitait du soleil. Les rayons jouaient dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus lumineux. Il semblait réellement bien, sincère et spontané. Il rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Sasuke. Ainsi éclairés, ils semblaient presque trop grands, trop bleus, trop brillants.

\- Est-ce quelque chose qui te gêne Sasuke ? Que tu voudrais que je change pour la suite du cours ?

Sasuke eut un haussement de sourcil surpris, et il bafouilla un peu.

\- Non, non pas du tout !

\- Étrange, j'aurai juré que ça te tapait sur les nerfs.

Il avait raison bien sûr . C'est entre autres ce qu'il avait trouvé le plus irritant chez lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que là maintenant il ne voulait surtout pas que Naruto change ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu, il parait que je suis un connard parfois.

Naruto éclata de rire.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !

\- Tu l'as pensé trop fort. Et tu ne serais pas le premier de toute façon.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis Sasuke détourna les yeux.

\- Je te promets de ne plus commenter et contrôler tout ce que tu fais dans la prochaine classe ?

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement sonore et exagéré qui fit rire, un peu, Sasuke. Naruto le regarda avec de grands yeux moqueurs.

\- Oh mais tu peux rire !?

Sasuke lui envoya une gentille tape dans l'épaule.

\- Hey ! on arrête les vannes.

Naruto fit une moue sceptique,

\- Mmh… ça va être difficile… mais je te promets d'essayer.

\- Tu as internet, crétin !

Naruto fit un grand « oh » outragé et renvoya son coup à Sasuke. Et voilà qu'ils souriaient à pleines dents comme des enfants.

Quand Sasuke s'en rendit compte, il se recomposa au plus vite une face acceptable. Naruto le trouva encore plus mignon.

\- Je te promets aussi de ne pas te faire d'autres allusions sexuelles. Pendant le cours.

Sasuke sourit en entendant l'ajout.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas continuer à m'en balancer pendant le repas.

\- Peut-être pas… nous sommes en terrain neutre.

\- Pff. Je suis sure que toi-même tu doutes de ta capacité à résister à mon charme.

Naruto partit à rire.

\- Tu as oublié arrogant ! Tu es un connard arrogant et vaniteux et...

\- Et qui te plait.

Sasuke le regardait, droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire en coin. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Naruto de ne plus savoir quoi dire, surpris par la franchise du brun jusque-là si discret. Il déglutit. Il rit et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Hehe ! ooh, juste un peu, c'est une seconde nature pour moi de provoquer ça veut pas forcément dire quelque chose !

\- Parlant de ça, de quoi tu m'as traité tantôt ?

\- Euh… de connard arrogant ?

Sasuke prit l'air blessé.

\- Non. Pas celui-là, en classe tantôt.

\- Aaah de Ninja Emo !? hahah

\- Oui voila… ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Bin parce que tu faisais des poses de Ninja.

\- Oui OK, mais « Emo » ?

\- Haaaa. Bin ouai, tsé glamour un peu punk rock, genre « je voudrais m'ouvrir les veines, mais je suis bin trop cool pour ça et toutes les filles me courent après en espérant être celle qui parviendra à me faire sourire »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, une autre de ses mimiques favorites.

\- Je suis sure que tu penses ça seulement parce que j'ai la peau blanche, et les yeux et cheveux noirs.

\- Mmh, ouais peut être… ça a son charme après tout. Mais avoue que t'as un petit coté « je me la joue inaccessible », quand même.

\- Peut-être… de toute façon je préfère être un Ninja Emo, qu'un hippie pervers.

Naruto s'étouffa dans son sandwich qu'il venait de commencer.

\- Moi? Pervers ?

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle ta pose guitare ?

Naruto Rougis. Donc le brun avait bien cerné son petit jeu. Il rit encore.

\- C'était une pose tout à fait innocente sans aucune arrière-pensée !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires il reprit la grimace qu'il avait faite à ce moment-là. Sasuke lui écrasa une main sur le visage.

\- Épargne-moi ça une seconde fois je t'en supplie !

Sasuke commenca a déballé son lunch. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Le temps était vraiment beau. C'était une belle journée.

\- Bon et le coté Ninja, il vient d'où ?

\- Je fais du Kung fu depuis l'âge de 7 ans.

\- Je m'en serais douté, tu dois être sacrément fort.

Haussement d'épaules.

\- Ceinture noire ?

Le brun se contenta de le regarder. L'air de dire « tu me prends pour qui ? »

\- Oui hein, ceinture noire évidemment.

C'était vraiment une belle journée.

\- Bon, et tu fais quoi d'autre, genre dans la vie ?

\- Modèle. C'est ma job à temps plein, mais je suis plus souvent modèle photo et mannequin. Et en fait, tu as tapé plutôt juste, le glamour punk rock c'est un look qu'ils adorent exploiter chez moi.

\- Aaah ouai ? Tu veux dire que tu poses pour des magazines et tout ?

\- Oui, je suis dans une agence.

\- Niiice !

Sasuke haussa encore les épaules.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que tu vis de ça ?

\- Ca fait 3 ans peut être. Oui je vis de ça.

\- Cool. Tu aimes ça ?

\- Ça va.

\- Mmh… t'as l'air vachement motivé.

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?

\- Parce que ça fait chier ma famille.

\- Oh... tu développes ? Seulement si t'as envie hein…

\- Pour te la faire courte, je viens d'une famille assez riche, qui gérait un grand nombre d'entreprises en Amérique et au Japon. Je devais prendre une partie de la succession et je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. J'ai tout lâché et j'ai décidé de vivre de mon image parce que, petit génie comme j'étais, soi-disant, c'était la meilleure façon de leur faire honte. Ils m'ont même demandé de changer de nom, et j'ai refusé. Haha, j'aimerais voir leurs têtes à chaque fois qu'ils voient le nom Uchiha à côté de ma face.

\- Wow.

\- Pas trop choqué ?

\- Pff ! non, je suis carrément admiratif !

\- C'est sûr que ce genre d'histoire doit plaire à un hippie comme toi…

\- Hey ! je suis pas un hippie !

Sasuke sourit un peu, amusé.

\- Alors tu peins ?

\- Aaaannh c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

\- Elle était pas vraiment discrète.

\- Pfff. Pas faux. Qui sait, elle l'a peut-être fait exprès. Avec la vieille on sait jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles la vieille ?

\- Juste parce qu'elle a été ma prof. C'est un jeu entre nous. Je suis le gamin et elle la vielle.

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, continuant à mordre à pleinnes dents dans son sandwich.

\- Mmh… euh, j'ai toujours eu du mal à ne faire qu'une seule chose en même temps. Et j'ai surtout du mal à me conformer aux structures qu'on m'imposait. Après cette école j'ai appliqué pour les beaux-arts, mais j'ai été refusé parce que je n'avais pas un style assez conventionnel. Ça m'a saoulé. J'ai tout arrêté. Mais je faisais pleins d'autres trucs déjà à côté, de la danse, tu théâtre, du sport. Le corps est super important pour moi.

\- Tu vis de quoi alors ?

\- Boarf, de petites jobs à droite à gauche, j'ai été serveurs longtemps, des cafés, des bars, j'ai même été stripteaser, héhé. Ça ça payait bien ça au moins ! Mais là le modèle vivant, c'est ce que je préfère. Encore une fois, c'est Tsunade qui me l'a proposé et ça me va super bien. Puis j'ai toujours des projets artistiques à droite à gauche.

\- OK.

\- Ouais, j'aime tout ce que je fais.

\- Ça ne te manque pas de peindre ?

\- Des fois oui…

\- C'est vrai qu'un galeriste était intéressé ?

\- Oui, il a vu quelques une de mes toiles, celles que je montre à peu de gens. Puis il a capoté.

\- Quel genre de toile.

\- Érotique.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais… tu veux voir ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Intrigué.

Sur l'iPhone de Naruto, il vit une première toile ou une montagne de corps en mouvement semblait successivement s'unir et se séparer violemment. La seule chose qu'il remarqua vraiment fut la quantité de sexe en érection qui était dessiné. Sur une deuxième il reconnut la fille aux cheveux roses. On ne voyait pas vraiment son visage, mais on devinait ses courbes, on voyait son corps se tordre, elle avait l'air tantôt attachée, tantôt violemment cambrée, les aplats de rose sur la toile suggéraient qu'il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui étaient reproduits. En regardant de plus prêt il put distinguer, de façon complètement abstraite ce qui peut être était le sexe de la jeune fille. Il était saisi.

\- Elle a vraiment posé pour toi comme ça ?

\- Oui. c'est même comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. C'était une super expérience.

\- Tu es sure que c'est juste ta meilleure amie ?

\- Haha. Oui, j'en suis sure. Je ne dessinais que des hommes à cette époque-là, mais je voulais changer. Elle m'a proposé de l'utiliser elle. Elle avait ce fantasme, poser érotiquement, se caresser, se faire attacher. Le fait que je sois gay la rassurait, elle pouvait se laisser aller sans avoir à gérer celui pour qui elle posait.

Sasuke, continua à observer la toile.

\- Combien de temps a duré la séance ?

\- Je ne sais plus, une journée entière, je crois. On avait une bonne idée de ce qu'on voulait faire. On y est allé à fond, on avait même fumer un joint et bu un peu pour se donner du courage. On étais jeunes.

\- Ici, c'est en contre plongé.

\- Oui, j'étais assis sur elle à ce moment-là.

Sasuke fit une pause, pensif. Naruto avait un peu peur. Souvent les gens jugeaient son travail sale et dépravé.

\- Et toi tu lui faisais confiance ?

La question surprit Naruto.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il n'y a pas que les dessinateurs qui sont des pervers. Parfois aussi les modèles sont juste des exhibitionnistes ou des gens qui croient que se mettre nus consiste à ouvrir les jambes.

\- Aaah, je comprends. Oui j'en ai croisé, et j'ai déjà eu des propositions comme ça. Moi aussi ça m'agace, ça décrédibilise totalement notre profession. Mais non, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec Sakura et on a mis les choses au clair très vite. Je savais que la situation l'excitait. Mais c'était le but. Et finalement j'ai trouvé ça excitant aussi. C'était juste encore mieux. Mais tout est resté très professionnel.

Et il lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Sasuke ?

\- Comme ça.

Puis, Sasuke fit glisser un long doigt fin sur l'écran, laissant apparaître la peinture suivante. Elle représentait un couple d'homme dans diverses positions. Dans le même style d'enchevêtrement chaotique, on voyait se succéder plusieurs postillons et plusieurs parties de corps. La scène semblait plus que torride. Certains détails étaient mis en valeur. La grippe d'une main sur une hanche, des lèvres sur un cou. Un… sexe droit et gorgée de sang, légèrement humide au bout.

Sasuke rougit en voyant les formes prendre sens sous ses yeux. C'était encore plus osé que pour la fille.

Naruto l'observa du coin de l'œil.

\- Celle-ci semble te faire plus d'effet que la précédente.

\- C'est sans doute normal vu que je suis gay.

Naruto lutta très fort pour ne pas laisser son sourire apparaître. Il essaya de se détourner et de se concentrer. Il sentait les coins de sa bouche lutter violemment pour s'étirer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir de sourire, Naruto. Tu en doutais ?

Et le sourire carnassier s'étala sur la face du blond, provoquant un mini frisson dans le dos de Sasuke.

\- Pour être honnête oui complètement. En ce qui me concerne, tu es un tel pro du contrôle que tu aurais aussi bien pu être asexuel je n'aurais pas fait la différence.

\- Je suis juste professionnel.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel

\- Le fameux professionnalisme.

\- C'est important pour moi.

\- Oui j'avais compris. Ça l'est pour moi aussi. T'inquiète, si tu poses pour moi je promets de ne pas te violer.

En toute réponse Sasuke le projeta dans l'herbe.

\- Pfff essaye pour voir, je suis plus dangereux que j'en ai l'air.

Naruto parti d'un grand rire, laissant Sasuke réaliser qu'il aimait de plus en plus ce son.

\- J'avais remarqué monsieur le Ninja !

\- Bon, et pourquoi la prof veut que je pose pour toi ?

Naruto rougit un peu.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. Elle doit espérer que tu serais une muse suffisamment inspirante pour que je m'y remette… je suppose.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Si je posais pour toi, je t'inspirerais ?

\- Tu serais prêt à poser pour moi ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Même avec ce que tu as vu de mon travail ?

\- Peut-être justement pour ça.

Naruto leva les sourcils.

\- Ha ouuaai ? Mais ce ne serait pas un peu différent de ce que tu fais… ?

\- J'ai déjà posé pour des magazines bien plus osés que tes peintures, gamin.

Parfois le cerveau de Naruto entrait en mode "pause", un genre de bug, comme si ses neurones se cognaient les uns aux autres sans parvenir à connecter. Il vivait présentement un de ces moments. « Gamin »… ? Gamin, adulte, fessée, expérience... ? Sasuke lui promettait du bon SEXE ? D'ailleurs ne venait-il pas de s'approcher un peu de lui? Et était-ce lui ou…. ATTENDEZ ! rembobinage ! Sasuke, magazines érotiques? MAIS OU ? MAINTENANT ? OUI?

\- Hey !

Naruto sursauta.

\- Pardon !

Il pouvait encore sentir son cerveau trébucher. Il avait la bouche sèche. Avait il baver?

\- Tu mets sérieusement à mal mon self contrôle.

\- J'en déduis que tu m'accepterais comme modèle

\- Heu… j'avoue que la proposition est intéressante…

\- Bien, mais je ne pose que pour des contrats réglo. Paiement habituel, pas de d'alcool, pas de drogues, pas de rien.

Naruto hocha la tête comme un enfant. Puis Sasuke regarda sa montre et sursauta en voyant l'heure. La pause était déjà terminée, ils étaient en retard pour le prochain cours.

Sasuke jura et ramassa ses affaires en vitesse.

\- Hey, Sasuke, on n'a pas eu le temps de préparer la séance… ça te dit de me faire confiance cette fois ?

Le jeune homme haussa encore les sourcils de scepticisme.

\- Je fais beaucoup d'impros contact, comme tu fais des arts mar …

\- Je savais que tu avais tout d'un hippie…

\- Écoute-moi ! je lâche le côté théâtrale, mais tu ne lâches pas le contact avec moi, OK ?

Sasuke loin d'être convaincu finit par hocher la tête.

Naruto s'arracha littéralement de ses vêtement puis partit en trottinant – nu – dans la salle de classe. Sasuke finit de se déshabiller/habiller et quand il entra à son tour il put entendre une douce musique, un peu zen, mais avec des relents d'électro dedans. Naruto l'attendait en souriant, l'air fier et serein.

Bon. Il avait accepté…

Ils recommencèrent la classe exactement comme le matin, mais dans une ambiance radicalement différente. Lui qui avait royalement ignoré le blond toute la matinée, à part pour lui lancé des regards assassins, avait maintenant une conscience plus qu'aiguisé de sa présence. Comme s'il avait enclenché un radar à crétin blond et devait maintenant gérer en continue toutes les informations qu'il lui envoyait. Il savait où il était, à combien de mètres de lui, dans quelle position, et s'il le regardait ou non. C'était un peu épuisant.

D'ailleurs il avait changé totalement de style de poses. Elles étaient toujours aussi dynamiques, mais plus dansées, genre danse contemporaine weird. On était loin des belles poses que lui-même prenait, mais c'était tout de même un peu mieux. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et Naruto accusa la musique du doigt. Encore dans l'improvisation donc. Il porta plus attention à la musique et la laissa à son tour colorer ses poses. C'était agréable.

Quand ce furent les poses à deux, Naruto se rapprocha de lui, colla son avant-bras au sien et le souleva doucement. Il suivit le mouvement, puis Naruto vint s'appuyer de son épaule gauche sur sa droite à lui. Instinctivement, il recula les jambes pour balancer le poids du blond. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'invasion, mais devait avouer que leur pose était belle. Il avait le visage à deux centimètres de la chevelure blonde, le visage de Naruto collé à sa peau. Leurs respirations se calèrent l'une sur l'autre.

La pose suivante enchaîna logiquement, comme si elle découlait de la première. Il se fit même plus entreprenant, venant également s'appuyer sur Naruto. Ils passèrent au sol, il se laissa quasiment porter sur le dos large du modèle, luttant pour accepter de se laisser aller, mais appréciant la force de l'homme sous lui.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait vraiment à se sentir en confiance, alors qu'il suivait simplement le mouvement d'une jambe, appuyant sa main sur une épaule, s'arrêtant dans une position finale confortable et esthétique, il réalisa qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches. Proche, comme dangereusement proches. Leurs jambes emboîtées, chacune frôlant le sexe de l'autre. À peine prirent-ils conscience de leur proximité qu'ils se figèrent, n'osant plus bouger de peur de s'effleurer plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Naruto passa les cinq minutes qui suivirent à énumérer mentalement sa liste d'épicerie. Essayant d'oublier tout ce qui constituait Sasuke en face de lui. Donc sa nuque à deux cm de ses lèvres, son odeur, et le léger, si léger chatouillis de son membre sur sa cuisse. Douce et terrible tentation.

À la fin de la pose leurs yeux se croisèrent rapidement. Tous deux avaient rougis un peu, et Naruto prit un air désolé devant le petit froncement de sourcil réprobateur de Sasuke. Mais étrangement celui-ci se transforma en un sourire que Naruto n'avait encore jamais vu et qui lui fit, de raison, un peu peur. Sasuke lui prit le bras et s'enroula dedans, venant directement se coller, entièrement, contre lui. Il sentit les deux fesses du brun se placer parfaitement de chaque côté de son sexe et il ne put empêcher tout son sang de descendre immédiatement. Il s'insulta mentalement et insulta Sasuke de tous les noms de la terre, et passa encore une fois les 5 plus longues minutes de sa vie.

Sasuke avait totalement confiance en lui-même, et était très satisfait d'avoir ainsi pu piéger le blond. Il avait senti le sexe du blond se loger gentiment entre ses fesses, et se faire doucement un peu moins gentil. Il avait senti Naruto se crisper contre lui et sa respiration se bloquer. De l'extérieur ils semblaient se donner un câlin platonique, voir une accolade amicale. Sasuke avait conservé un masque impassible devant toute la classe. Il avait même fini par se détendre carrément, appréciant la large carrure qui l'enserrait. La fin de la pose sonna, il attendit un peu et Naruto et finit par le repousser doucement.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire moqueur, et se rhabilla. C'était la fin des poses de 5 min.

Naruto, le visage toujours un peu rouge, n'en revenait pas. Il s'assit. Boudant presque.

\- Et qui se targue d'être professionnel maintenant...

Sasuke se contenta d'un mini sourire satisfait. Naruto grogna.

\- Tu me le paieras…

\- Tu as beaucoup plus de mal à garder ton sang que moi… tu devrais éviter de me menacer.

Le blond lui tira la langue, puis alla retrouver les élèves à son habitude. Sasuke resta seul dans ses pensées. Il était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient bougé ensemble, comme s'ils s'étaient compris. Ça devait aider d'avoir tous les deux une bonne conscience corporelle. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il réalisa qu'il était encore en train de dévisager le blond. D'observer sa démarche à la fois sauvage et envahissante. De repenser à son corps ferme aussi proche du sien.

Voyant que Naruto l'avait remarqué il se détourna et recommença à s'étirer. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et avec elle, une certaine langueur plutôt agréable. Il sentait son impassibilité se craqueler un peu, et ça ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça. Il était bien.

La classe reprit. Ils s'appuyèrent encore une fois l'un contre l'autre, assis cette fois. Naruto s'enfonça un peu un vint appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke qui lui se tenait les genoux, la tête légèrement voûtée vers l'avant.

\- Tu es confortable Sasuke ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui. Je suis bien.

Puis l'alarme sonna. Bien trop vite. Naruto se tourna vers lui, restant aussi proche qu'ils l'étaient, puis appuya sa joue sur son poing, le coude sur le genou, le regardant. Bien. Il avait choisi, c'était donc à lui de se trouver une position détournée du garçon. Doucement, il s'étira, puis s'allongea et laissa son corps se délier pour venir nonchalamment s'appuyer sur un coude de côté, relevant une jambe. Le corps perpendiculaire à Naruto, légèrement orienté vers lui, le visage à l'opposé, laissant sa gorge s'offrir. Un peu.

Puis il réalisa en s'insultant mentalement qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à la classe en prenant sa pose.

Naruto encore une fois, la combientième aujourd'hui il n'aurait su dire, apprécia la beauté de l'homme étendu devant lui. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il s'était mis dans cette position pour lui. Il en était sûr. Elle était toute aussi élégante et précise que les autres, assez classiques en fait. Alors pourquoi y voyait-il une invitation déguisée ? Ce cou. Il aurait juré que l'homme le défiait de venir mordre dedans.

Un dernier regard de Sasuke vers lui le lui confirma.

Sasuke respira un peu. Il sentait le regard de Naruto sur lui. Il essayait d'imaginer où ses yeux le portaient, sur quelle partie de son anatomie ils étaient en train de se poser, il se demanda comment il l'aurait dessiné, dans quelle position il lui demanderait de se mettre.

La dernière pose arriva bien trop vite aussi. Ils prirent position pour le dernier 20 min dans un état second, se retrouvant plongé, brutalement, dans les yeux de l'un et l'autre sans avoir pu vraiment s'y préparer.

\- Il reste 10 secondes sur cette pose !

Plus que 10 secondes, 5 peut être maintenant. Les deux se regardaient depuis 20 min et le temps avait complètement disparu. Chacun happé par les abysses de la personne qui leur faisait face. Comment est-ce possible de se perdre en quelqu'un ainsi ? Et maintenant combien de temps restait-il ? La pose était-elle finie ? La prof avait t'elle annoncé la fin ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils toujours pas bouger? Est ce possible de craquer le temps ainsi ? De transformer 10 secondes en éternité et 20 min en 1 sec ?

\- Merci les gars vous pouvez relâchez.

Des paupières qui battent compulsivement, des pupilles qui se mettent à ciller de gauche à droite, des visages qui reprennent vie. La personne d'en face qui commence à retrouver des contours humains, les chevalets qui apparaissent à nouveau et le brouhaha ambiant qui les frappe, violent retour à la réalité. L'envie de retourner dans l'espace étrange, mêlé de bleu et de noir où ils s'étaient tous les deux oubliés.

« J'aurais voulu mourir dans tes yeux »

Naruto se retint presque à deux mains de ne pas prononcer les paroles les plus mièvres qu'il n'ait jamais pu formuler. Il se détourna un peu. Se demandant s'il avait rougis. Il devait absolument revoir ce mec. Et il aurait juré que derrière ce masque de porcelaine parfaite l'autre pensait pareil. Il le sentit prendre une inspiration, profonde, sa bouche mince légèrement entre ouverte se pinça. Puis il se détourna lui aussi, lentement, précautionneusement. Dans le mouvement, son épaule vint frotter légèrement contre celle de Naruto et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de s'y appuyer légèrement. Il voulait retrouver cette peau, cette proximité. Il avait besoin d'un signe qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Ils se redressèrent donc, la classe les applaudit. Puis Naruto se recomposa sa face habituelle. Grand sourire, il se dirigea vers les élèves.

\- Alors les gars, comment ça a été ?

Il fit un tour rapide, très rapide. Parce que certains des dessins avaient tellement insisté sur le regard des deux hommes qu'il s'était senti rougir de nouveau en les observant et avait fini par se réfugier dans le labo. Pièce d'où Sasuké, habillé, s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Tu pars déjà ?!

\- Oui j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Ah! Bon, euh… tu as survécu à cette journée avec moi ?

\- Tu t'es amélioré sur la fin…

\- Mouais… j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne feras pas mieux en termes de compliment.

\- …

\- Bon autant prendre les devants alors.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le modèle qui lui avait fait perdre la tête toute la journée. Celui dont, il le savait, il venait de tomber amoureux.

Sasuke reculait au fur et mesure, préservant de son mieux une distance raisonnable entre eux. Naruto était nu devant lui. Rien de nouveau, mais là il était nu et ils ne travaillaient plus, et l'esprit rigoureusement cloisonné de Sasuke en perdait ses repères. Il avançait sur lui d'une démarche sensuelle assumée, voire, il l'aurait juré, consciemment accentuée. Le fameux sourire un peu affamé qui lui avait fichu des fourmis dans le dos toute la journée était là lui aussi. Il se faisait l'effet d'une souris qu'un lion va bientôt dévorer. Il savait que ses joues avaient rosies et là il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Le regard bleu pétilla de malice devant l'émoi du brun et d'un coup il fut sur lui.

Il recula de surprise pour buter contre le fond du labo. L'homme nu se pencha à deux centimètres de ses lèvres, les observa, puis poussa même l'audace jusqu'à lécher et mordiller rapidement les siennes. Puis il se recula un peu et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu me plais. Si ta proposition de poser pour moi tient toujours, contacte-moi.

Il allait se détourner, mais revient subitement sur lui.

\- Et ce ne sera surement pas « professionnel » !

Sasuke déglutit. Il rendit son regard au blond, puis, provocant, approcha ses lèvres à son tour, aussi proche qu'il le put mais sans toucher celles qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je vais y penser.

Il posa sa main sur le torse lisse et doré et le repoussa doucement. Naruto résista un peu puis fini par céder. Les poings serrés et le fixant toujours, il se recula, le laissant voir clairement tout le désir qui l'habitait. Le sexe, qu'il avait soigneusement évité de regarder toute la journée, qu'il avait consciemment provoqué et senti se raidir légèrement contre lui un peu plus tôt, était là, dressé, gorgé de sang, délicieusement menaçant. Serait-ce si terrible de laisser cette verge l'ouvrir en deux ici même?

Sasuke hésita peut être un quart de seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour que Naruto resserre de nouveau l'espace entre eux, le regard rougi par l'envie.

\- Au risque de me répéter, tu mets sérieusement à mal mon self contrôle.

Sa voix était râpeuse, à la fois implorante et impérieuse; Ses bras de chaque coté de Sasuke. Sa bouche s'assécha.

\- Ah oui et que compte tu faire, me prendre ici dans le labo?

\- J'essaye justement de ne pas y penser. Tu devrais partir.

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas. Naruto non plus. Ils restèrent là, chacun attendant de voir qui chuterait en premier.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grands. Bien sûr c'était le meilleur moment pour les interrompre. Sasuke soupira de soulagement, se glissa sous le bras de Naruto et se précipita vers la sortie. Il baragouina un au revoir maladroit, tandis que Naruto hurlait, en chuchotant, à Tsunade qu'elle ne devrait pas entrer sans frapper dans la loge des modèles, tentant maladroitement de se cacher ou de se rhabiller comme il pouvait. Cela fit rire on ancienne prof qui le charriât sur le fait qu'elle avait raison, et que vu l'effet que le brun lui faisait il ferait bien de lui courir après.

Mais il était trop tard, Sasuke était parti.

* * *

 _J'espère avoir bien rendu l'évolution des personnages et la tension qui les habite ! J'espère aussi avoir bien rendu tout ce qui peux se passer lorsque l'on pose. J'ai hésiter à développer plus ce moment là._

 _Vos reviews me feront plaisir, s'il vous plait laissez moi un petit mot !_

 _ps: le ch 3 est écrit et ça devient de plus en plus hot..._


	3. Chapter 3 Dessin professionel

**Titre** : Histoires de modèles

 **auteur:** Sunmoun

 **Béta** : Hatsukoi

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **résumé** : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t'elle?

 **note** :

Bonjour à vous !

j'ai conçus cette fiction comme une série d'histoires érotiques, toutes ancrées dans des contextes de modeling. L'intrigue principale se concentre sur la découverte amoureuse et sexuelle de nos chers et tendres. C'est donc une histoire sans prétention, qui a juste pour but de me/vous détendre. Bien sur je compte faire durer le plus possible avant d'apaiser leur besoin, histoire de les torturer un peu et vous avec ! (enfin j'espère ;) )

Hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, je suis nouvelle dans le milieu de la fanfiction et ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer !

PS: pour ceux qui l'attendait voici la fameuse scène ou Naruto va dessiner Sasuke. S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

Naruto finit par rentrer chez lui. Il se maudit tout le long du chemin, repassant en boucle le film de sa journée. Se demandant s'il avait bien fait, s'il était allé trop loin. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son numéro ! Il lui avait laissé toutes les cartes en mains et n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Là tout de suite, ça le faisait paniquer comme jamais. Et si ce mec était l'homme de sa vie et qu'il venait juste de le perdre ? De louper sa chance ?

Quand il vit Sakura se précipiter à sa rencontre, toute excitée, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à un coup monté et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il tourna en rond un moment. Essaya de se regarder un porno puis de se branler un peu. Pour évacuer la tension, quoi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se sentait vide et frustré.

Et il recommença à tourner en rond. Il fuma un joint en espérant que ça ferait passer le temps. Glanda sur Facebook, essaya de faire du yoga un peu, ou de cogner dans son ballon, mais ni la boxe ni la méditation **p** arvinrent à le calmer. Il finit donc par prendre un stylo et dénicha un vieux carnet de dessin qui traînait au fin fond d'une boite. Il se mit à griffonner précipitamment les images dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Il se rappelait le corps de Sasuke par séquence… Comme si chaque détail de son corps, était associé à des moments qu'ils avaient vécus ou des émotions que lui-même avait ressenties…

Comme sa voix quand il avait parlé pour la première fois dans le vestiaire. Celle qui avait fait ronronner son ventre. Ses longs doigts fins et la grâce, l'élégance de ses mouvements, l'admiration qu'il avait eu pour lui. Ses lèvres qui semblaient toujours pincées en une moue dédaigneuse sauf quand ils avaient ri dans l'herbe au soleil. Les deux fossettes au creux de ses reins quand il lui avait tourné le dos en boudant, avec son petit cul, mince, rebondi, serré... Et merde, il allait encore devoir se branler! Et puis il se souvenait surtout de ses yeux. Ce regard allait le hanter longtemps. Il ne tombait pas amoureux facilement… ils étaient beaux certes, légèrement étirés en amande, avec des cils épais et noirs, leur donnant l'air d'être faits de velours… et pourtant si glacials quand il prenait ce foutu air supérieur, si brûlants quand il s'énervait.

Il essaya de mettre sur papier ses souvenirs et ses fantasmes. Il dessina pendant au moins deux heures. Il avait un style habituellement abstrait, mais là il voulait retrouver le corps de Sasuke. Il le dessina rapidement dans toutes les positions qui lui passaient par la tête, il imaginait le regard qu'il aurait perdu dans le plaisir, il imaginait son petit cul se serrer davantage, avant de s'ouvrir. Et ses mains se transformer en griffe. Il finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, après s'être caressé encore et encore, la troisième ou quatrième peut être.

Les jours passèrent, et il ne retoucha pas un stylo. Il avait rangé son carnet loin de lui, quelque part dans le bordel de la chambre.

Il avait tout raconté à Sakura, et avait désespéré en apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro non plus.

Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose, mais cet enfoiré occupait constamment ses pensées. Son cœur s'accéléraitdès qu'il voyait des cheveux noirs dans la rue. Il se visualisait tous les jours le croisant par hasard, au détour d'un immeuble, espérant que le ciel l'entendrait. Mais rien. Il avait même fait quelques tours sur Grinder en attendant, et il avait fait de super belles rencontres, de bonnes parties de jambes en l'air agréable et sans prises de tête, mais toutes étaient éphémères et insatisfaisantes, parce qu'au fond il savait bien qu'il essayait juste de compenser...

Puis un jour, deux semaines de torture plus tard, Tsunade l'appela.

\- Il m'a appelé.

\- Qui ?

\- Uchiha Sasuke voyons.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il voulait savoir si tu étais professionnel dans tes rapports avec tes modèles. Comme peintre.

\- Ben là, j'ai jamais demandé à un modèle de poser pour moi encore.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait te faire confiance néanmoins et se sentir en sécurité en posant pour toi vu le caractère de ton travail.

\- …

\- Je me suis portée garante pour toi, et je lui ai donné ton numéro. Fais pas le con.

\- …

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui, OK. Tsunade ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il me plaît.

\- Oui… c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le dessines voyons !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si la situation m'excite trop ?

Elle partit dans un grand rire.

\- Voyons Naruto… c'est ça qui est excitant.

\- Tsunade, tu me dirais d'aller poser pour un vieux pervers qui en fait veut juste me mettre la main au cul ?

\- Non. Je te l'interdirais et je le bannirais de tous les ateliers de dessin. Mais, tu n'es pas un vieux pervers, tu es un jeune homme adorable qui saura être respectueux. Exploite votre attraction, mais respecte le cadre professionnel de votre rencontre. Si l'un doit briser ce cadre, ça ne doit pas être toi. De toute façon si le cadre est brisé, tu ne pourras plus peindre… or c'est le but premier.

\- …

\- Ça doit être le but premier Naruto, le modèle doit être sûr de ça pour se sentir à l'aise. Il en sera d'autant plus généreux.

\- OK, OK, je comprends.

\- Allez, je t'embrasse mon chou. Toujours bon pour le cours de la semaine pro ?

\- Oui oui, à la semaine prochaine !

\- Bye.

xxx

Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

Une semaine avait passée.

Sasuke allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Sakura avait hurlé d'excitation en entendant la nouvelle. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par lui avouer qu'elle avait prétendu être malade pour qu'il la remplace en espérant qu'il flasherait sur le brun. Celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas de façon assez directe, voire un peu méchante, et comme heureusement elle avait un minimum d'amour propre, elle avait préféré céder la place à son meilleur ami.

Et donc maintenant il allait arriver et Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie.

Quand il l'avait appelé, il avait prétexté la surprise, et essayé d'envoyer une ou deux vannes au modèle pour se redonner contenance. Surtout, il avait essayé de paraître détaché.

En vrai il était complètement paniqué. Il avait tout prévu pour que la séance se passe bien. Il avait viré ses colocs pour la journée entière, aménagé le salon, il s'était racheté un peu de matériel puisqu'il s'était débarrassé de tout auparavant. Il allait se comporter de manière exemplaire. Il le recevait uniquement pour peindre. Pour absolument rien d'autre. Il ne devait surtout pas passer pour un pervers qui allait essayer de profiter de la situation.

Quand la sonnette retentit, il se fit l'effet d'une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser. Jurant et se maudissant, il alla se passer la tête sous l'eau froide et essaya de se calmer. Il n'allait pas survivre. Il fallait que son cœur ralentisse et que ses joues retrouvent une couleur décente avant de voir le brun. Sinon il allait littéralement surchauffer.

Sasuke, derrière la porte, commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Cinq minutes qu'il attendait et le crétin ne lui avait toujours pas ouvert. Pourtant il était là, il l'avait entendu hurler un « j'arrive » de l'autre côté de la porte. Alors sérieusement, que foutait-il ?!

\- 'Scuse, je trouvais plus les clés !

Connerie. Il n'avait même pas tourné la serrure avant d'ouvrir. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil et entra. L'appartement semblait propre et plutôt grand. En plein milieu du salon trônait un canapé, entouré de plusieurs lampes, et en face, du matériel de dessin éparpillé.

Bien, il avait apparemment tout prévu.

\- Ah ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait patienter ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies rappelé même si j'étais surpris aussi. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé café ? J'ai aussi des gâteaux si tu veux ou on pourra en prendre en faisant une pause aussi. Ah et tiens voici la paie 25 $ de l'heure pour trois heures. C'est le prix habituel. Ma chambre est derrière, tu peux aller mettre tes affaires et te changer si -

\- Respire.

\- … veux. Quoi ?

\- Respire.

\- …

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va aller.

Les deux yeux bleus s'agrandirent. Puis, le blond prit une grande inspiration et un sourire immense apparut sur son visage, suivi d'un grand éclat de rire. Il tenta de se calmer, mais continua à pouffer nerveusement.

\- Fiouuuu…. Hey. Je suis désolé. En fait, j'ai jamais fait ça.

Sasuke croisât les bras, l'observant toujours.

\- Pourtant, il y a bien des gens sur tes toiles que tu m'as montrées.

\- Oh c'était toujours des amis ou des amants. Enfin, disons que c'était pas dans des contextes professionnels.

Sasuke l'observait, toujours en silence, toujours indéchiffrable.

\- Ok ! Bon je te promets d'être plus relax ! Veux-tu te changer dans ma chambre ou dans le salon ?

\- Dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, je me souvenais que tu étais pudique.

Étrangement, Sasuke était aussi curieux de voir la chambre de Naruto. Il avait failli dire que la salle de bains lui convenait. Mais non. Il voulait voir l'intimité du blond.

Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa se préparer. Aucune introduction, aucune visite. La chambre était en bordel, mais propre. Le lit avait l'air super confortable même si le matelas était à même le sol, avec des peluches éparpillées partout. Un peu ridicule. Une immense peinture représentant un renard à 9 queues trônait au-dessus du lit, très beau, sûrement peint par son hôte. Il était dans les tons orange et s'accordait parfaitement avec les couleurs de la chambre, des rideaux aux draps, jusqu'à la garde de robe de Naruto. Beaucoup d'orange tout de même.

Il s'était attendu à des remarques grivoises dès son entrée. Ou du moins à cette forme d'assurance provocante que Naruto avait affichée lors de leur rencontre. Absolument pas à cette fébrilité qui l'avait accueilli. Pourquoi était-il aussi paniqué ?

Quand il ressortit, le blond était assis par terre face au canapé et préparait ses outils. Il se retourna vers lui avec son habituel sourire. Plus serein.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Oui.

\- Veux-tu de l'eau ou du café ?

\- Pour l'instant ça va, merci.

L'artiste semblait beaucoup plus assuré maintenant et décidé à le mettre à l'aise. Cela marchait d'ailleurs, son sourire doux et ses yeux rieurs achevaient de le détendre.

\- OK. Je te propose une séance classique, on commence par des poses courtes et on finit par une ou deux plus longues. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dessiné. J'ai besoin de m'échauffer un peu. Ça te convient ?

\- Oui. C'est parfait. Quel genre de pose veux-tu ?

\- Tu peux commencer par tes poses de ninja emo, là. Elles étaient cool.

Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le piquer. Et cela le fit rire. Rire ? Vraiment ? Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est toujours mieux que tes trucs de hippie.

\- Whaaat ?

Les deux se souriaient carrément. Net progrès depuis la dernière fois.

\- Mais, vu ce que tu m'as montré de tes peintures… ne voulais-tu pas travailler plus, euh…

\- Érotique ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, c'est pas le seul style que je fais, hein. On verra en fait. Je préfère ne pas avoir d'attentes sur la séance d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas refait ce genre de peinture depuis deux ans alors peut-être que je vais aller complètement ailleurs. J'ai juste envie de me remettre à pratiquer, et peut-être laisser place à l'inspiration.

\- OK.

C'était faux… les quelques sketches qu'il avait faits du beau modèle après leurs journées étaient carrément érotiques. Érotiques... pornos même. Mais là tout de suite, il ne se sentait pas du tout de lui demander de se mettre à quatre pattes pour lui.

La première heure se déroula quasiment dans le silence. Sasuke enchaîna les poses selon les demandes de Naruto, celui-ci concentré à retrouver ses bases, jurant parfois quand il se trouvait gauche.

Puis il s'étira et proposa un break. Il lui servit du thé et quelques gâteaux, se contenta de discuter un peu de boulot et de quelques professeurs pour qui ils avaient travaillé tous les deux. Rien de trop personnel. Rien de dangereux. Il maintint une relation distante, professionnelle. Sasuke, n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher et il en était presque un peu déçu. Il n'était même pas énervant !

Ils retournèrent au salon et Naruto lui proposa une pose debout de quinze minutes.

Son modèle prit la pose en mode couverture de magasine : légèrement déhanché, une main derrière le cou, une autre sur la hanche, menton levé, bouche entre ouverte. Il n'était pas mannequin pour rien.

Naruto le regarda et ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur. Sasuke s'en pinça les lèvres de dédain.

\- Sasuke, tu me fais quelque chose de plus naturel ?

\- …

\- Quotidien genre ?

\- …

\- OK j'ai rien dit, reste comme ça.

Et il se lança. Toujours sur son cahier de croquis. La pose était parfaite pour travailler sur la structure et la musculature du jeune homme. C'était très beau.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, je vais juste changer la lumière autour de toi. OK ?

\- Nh.

Le blond s'approcha, uniquement concentré sur la lumière. Il était proche de lui, mais pas une seule fois il ne le regarda. Enfin, oui il le regardait bien sûr. Il le regardait tout le temps. Comme un bel objet qu'on essaye de mettre en valeur. Comme dans n'importe quelle classe de dessin ou les centaines d'yeux poser sur lui le regardaient sans le voir. Regards anonymes habituellement rassurants, validant le respect de son travail. Et pourtant, là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu. Encore. Même pas un regard complice ?

Une fois satisfait, son beau modèle bien éclairé, Naruto se rassit et recommença à dessiner. Puis, Sasuke se dit qu'il en avait marre d'attendre.

\- Ton attitude est vraiment différente de la dernière fois.

Naruto, concentré, ne leva même pas les yeux pour répondre.

\- Mm ? Ah oui ?

L'Uchiha lâcha un rire sec.

\- Oui… on dirait presque que tu es professionnel.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, puis un sourire les fit briller un peu.

\- C'est vraiment difficile pour toi de faire un compliment, hein ? Allez, avoue que je suis carrément professionnel.

Le brun ne sourit pas.

\- Tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne pas l'être.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Sasuke vit ses joues s'empourprer un peu.

\- C'est drôle, nous sommes chez toi, je suis nu devant toi. Et pourtant tu sembles moins à l'aise que la dernière fois à l'école. Tu puais l'assurance.

Le blond s'esclaffa.

\- Ah oui, Je puais carrément !?

\- Non. Tu sentais bon en fait.

\- Ah, tu as remarqué mon odeur.

\- Nh.

\- Tu devrais arrêter ou je vais croire que tu flirtes avec moi.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?

Naruto releva les yeux de son dessin et eut presque le vertige en plongeant dans les iris noirs qui le fixaient.

\- Si je réponds, ou si je flirte moi aussi, j'aurai peur que tu croies que je profite de toi.

Sasuke prit le temps d'analyser la réponse. Il comprenait. Il appréciait même. Si le blond l'avait séduit trop ouvertement, se serait-il braqué ? Probablement.

\- Voudrais-tu flirter avec moi ?

Il vit la poitrine du blond se soulever lentement.

\- J'essaye fortement de ne pas le faire.

\- Nh.

Et ils se turent de nouveau, n'ayant plus grand-chose à ajouter, laissant seulement le frottement du crayon sur le papier remplir le silence.

\- OK… On change de pose ?

\- D'accord.

Puis, de lui-même, le modèle décida de prendre la séance en mains. Il s'assit sur le canapé, une jambe appuyée sur l'accoudoir, un bras derrière sa tête, et sa main libre sur son sexe, concluant la pose en regardant l'artiste droit dans les yeux.

Naruto resta un instant saisi, non pas par la pose en elle-même, mais par la façon qu'il avait eue de s'installer. On aurait dit un chat étirant son ventre devant toi, te défiant d'approcher, prêt à te labourer de coup de griffe si tu oses, ou a boudé si tu l'ignores.

\- Tes toiles sont érotiques non ? C'est plutôt soft ce que je te propose.

\- OK… combien de temps peux-tu tenir ça ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Trente minutes avant de m'étirer. Mais je pourrais la reprendre après.

\- OK. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il partit chercher l'une des deux toiles qu'il avait achetées pour l'occasion. Il n'était pas sûr de les utiliser quand ils les avaient achetées, mais les idées fusaient.

Il revint et s'assit au sol. Il commença rapidement à croquer la position. Elle était soft, mais encore une fois terriblement invitante. Il voulait arriver à saisir ce mélange d'audace et de pudeur qui se dégageait de cet homme. Mi-abandon, mi sur le qui-vive, délicat et acéré. Assez vite, il abandonna le crayon de papier pour passer au pastel. Il adorait travailler au pastel gras et au fusain, ca lui permettait d'alterner entre lignes et formes. Il avait toujours travaillé en en foutant partout. Il serait recouvert de taches d'ici quelques minutes.

Sasuke le regarda, un peu fasciné. Le blond était complètement concentré à sa tâche. Sa gêne du début avait laissé place à une détermination impressionnante. Sa contrariété refit surface. Il s'attendait à ce que Naruto essaye de lui sauter dessus dès la porte passée. Ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de le repousser après tout. Mais non. Il n'avait eu aucun regard déplacé, et avait toujours gardé une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il serra les mâchoires. Il était clair qu'ils se plaisaient, non ?

Le regard de Naruto passait systématiquement de lui à sa toile. Il le regardait légèrement de haut vu qu'il était sur le canapé. Il le voyait, entre ses jambes, à deux mètres de lui, en tailleur, penché sur sa toile. Une attitude bien différente des peintres pour qui il avait déjà posé, debout et coincés derrière leur chevalet pour respecter parfaitement l'échelle et les proportions.

Il sentait sa respiration s'alourdir doucement, ses paupières devinrent plus lourdes. Les minutes défilaient et il atteignait cet état de demi-transe, de bien-être, dans laquelle il plongeait parfois quand il posait. Plus il laissait son esprit divaguer, plus son imagination débordait. Il se visualisait en contre plongé, comme Naruto le voyait en ce moment. Il l'imagina s'approcher de lui, toujours à quatre pattes, la tête relevée vers lui, demandant la permission, venant coller sa bouche contre son genou, puis remonter tout doucement le long de sa cuisse. Il sentirait son souffle chaud contre lui et aurait alors plonger sa main dans les cheveux d'or. Le forcant doucement à le satisfaire.

Il hésita. Il ne devrait pas. Il en avait envie.

Il pressa un peu sa main sur sexe.

Au sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage du blond, il sut que son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Regardez qui n'est plus professionnel maintenant…

La remarque du blond le fit sourire. D'autant qu'il le vit s'empresser de croquer la modification de forme que son geste avait entraînée sur son sexe.

Il avait vu plusieurs sexes en érection dans le travail de Naruto.

\- Veux-tu que je continue à me caresser ?

Naruto ne releva pas les yeux. Il finit un dernier coup de crayon puis observa sa toile, songeur.

\- Oui. J'aimerais ça.

Comme si seule la toile importait.

\- D'accord.

Alors il recommença ses caresses, se sentant durcir progressivement sous sa main. Regardant les yeux de Naruto continuer leurs va-et-vient sans jamais marquer aucun signe d'appréciation, se contentant de reproduire ce qu'ils voyaient.

Il lui était difficile de se dissocier de son excitation. L'attitude purement professionnelle de Naruto le faisait douter. Faisait-il ça uniquement pour peindre ? Parviendrait-il à lui faire perdre le contrôle ? La rigueur de Naruto rendait la situation d'autant plus excitante. Il se sentait fébrile, incertain quant à ses propres envies, et il se maudissait un peu pour être aussi impliqué émotionnellement. Il aurait dû se branler devant lui de façon purement mécanique. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait prévu à la base. Lui offrir un corps en érection, et rien d'autre. Or, ce n'était pas tout, il sentait son désir pour l'homme prendre beaucoup trop de place en lui. Son regard devenait brumeux et il avait chaud.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue. Il allait clairement voir son trouble. Ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà vu et justement essayait de le capturer.

\- Continue à te caresser.

Sasuke continua, toujours en le regardant, et sa respiration devint un tout petit peu plus rapide.

\- Doucement. Ne viens pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne suis pas éjaculateur précoce, crétin.

Le blond rit. Un rire un peu rauque qui refila un frisson à Sasuke.

Il ne regardait plus ce que Naruto mettait sur son papier. Il attendait juste impatiemment de le voir relever les yeux vers lui, se sentant abandonné à chaque fois qu'il les baissait. Se sentant trahi de les voir plus concentrés à saisir la forme des siens plutôt que le message, le SOS, qu'il essayait de lui envoyer. Frustrant. Excitant. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Recommence !

Et Naruto le vit obéir. Tellement facilement. Il recommença et cette façon de se mordre la lèvre le faisait littéralement fondre. Ce masque parfait qui se fendait doucement sous le plaisir montant. Fascinant. Et rageant. Pourquoi était-il coincé derrière ses putains de pastel et ses crayons ?! Naruto avait les joues un peu rouges et semblait maintenant courir après son dessin. Sa muse bougeait trop vite pour lui, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu transmettre au papier.

Il le vit accélérer encore. Et son propre sexe se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il était dur à craquer dans son pantalon, et sa position en tailleur était particulièrement inconfortable. Alors il se mit à quatre pattes, au-dessus de sa toile, relevant les yeux vers Sasuke qui redressa la tête pour ne pas perdre leur regard. Il croqua immédiatement la différence dans la position. La juxtaposant avec les précédentes.

Il s'arrêta de dessiner un instant, relevant les yeux vers son modèle. Celui-ci en fut troublé, les sourcils parfaits commencèrent à se redresser pour finalement se froncer. La jolie main se resserra sur le membre déjà bien tendu puis accéléra encore, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Naruto.

Le garçon fut saisi et sembla ne plus du tout savoir comment réagir. Pris entre l'urgence de rejoindre l'être qui se caressait devant lui et celui de continuer à peindre. Il regarda sa toile, puis revint vers Sasuke, éperdu.

Celui-ci rit, satisfait, soulagé de voir enfin la concentration de l'autre faiblir. Il le vit réprimer un geste en sa direction.

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre un point final à ta toile ?

\- Le point final consistant à te regarder jouir ?

\- Mh. Si tu trouves cela pertinent et inspirant bien sûr.

Naruto déglutit, et observa son travail. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y mettre un point final. Il voulait sauter sur le brun et embrasser ces lèvres si indécentes. Il voulait sauter sur cette bite tendue qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Mais la toile, en l'état, était incomplète, et il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il avait commencé…

\- C'est toi qui me dis quand je me laisse aller.

Le brun semblait sûr de lui. La situation était terriblement excitante.

\- OK. Garde ce rythme pour l'instant.

Il retourna à ses crayons et entreprit de peindre le rythme. De peindre la respiration hachée qu'il entendait. De peindre les lèvres qui devenaient rouges à force d'être mordillées, de peindre les muscles qui se contractaient, et les spasmes qui agitaient le ventre parfait.

\- Accélère.

Sasuke obéit. Obéir à celui qui peignait, et pourtant le sentir à sa merci, pendu aux images qu'il offrait. Voir ses gestes perdre de leurs précisions. Ses yeux restés plus longtemps sur lui que sur la toile. Sa respiration s'accélérer en même temps que la sienne.

\- Encore, rapproche-toi de la fin.

Il accéléra, et laissa échapper un long soupir, essayant de garder le contrôle le plus possible.

\- Encore un peu, juste un peu.

\- Je suis proche.

\- Je sais.

Il essaya de peindre la contraction des tempes, la crispation du visage.

\- À peine.

La douleur avant la délivrance imminente.

\- Naruto…

La plainte, le besoin d'être délivré.

\- Juste un peu…

\- Naruto !

L'obstination à tenir jusqu'au bout.

\- Attends… attends… attends…

La rage.

\- OK, vas-y !

Naruto avait lâché ses crayons. Il ne peindrait pas la fin. La fin appartiendrait juste à lui. Il se redressa, s'appuya au canapé et, surplombant le regard fiévreux de Sasuke, le regarda jouir.

Sasuke projeta violemment la tête en arrière et se répandit sur son torse, agité de nombreux spasmes, la bouche ouverte, essayant de reprendre vie.

Naruto l'observa tout le long de sa jouissance. Sans le toucher. Sans se toucher. Sans peindre non plus. Ils s'observèrent encore un instant, Sasuke essayant de se défaire du brouillard de l'orgasme, Naruto luttant contre ses pulsions frustrées. Puis doucement les masques refirent surface. Les rôles reprenant leur place.

\- Tu demandes souvent à tes modèles de se masturber devant toi ?

\- En l'occurrence, c'est mon modèle qui l'a suggéré…

\- Pour le bien de l'art, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr.

Tant de choses dans un regard. Une certaine complicité installée. La peur de la voir partir trop vite.

\- Est-ce que je peux me nettoyer ?

\- Aaah ! oui ! Je t'apporte ça !

\- À moins que ce soit d'un quelconque intérêt pour toi ?

\- Je… euh… c'est effectivement une image que j'aime.

Le corps parfait de Sasuke souillé de foutre, les giclées dessinant de belles volutes à certains endroits, des aplats à d'autres. C'était un peu obscène, et Naruto se durcit encore un peu dans son jean. Il ne pourrait pas en prendre plus et se précipita vers la salle de bains.

\- Mais une prochaine fois peut être ! Je t'amène une serviette.

\- Oui, une prochaine fois peut être.

Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé. Il se serait bien endormi un peu.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Naruto était à côté, son carnet sur les genoux.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais le garder pour une prochaine fois ?

\- Hé hé, désolé j'ai toujours du mal à m'arrêter.

Le brun le regarda encore, puis sourit doucement.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Naruto lui tendit alors une petite serviette imbibée d'eau chaude. C'était agréable.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche aussi si tu préfères.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Dix-sept heures. Mes colocs vont bientôt arriver.

\- Ça ira, je me doucherai chez moi.

\- OK.

Il l'observa un temps pendant qu'il se nettoyait, puis le regarda se diriger vers sa chambre, nu. Tandis qu'une once d'espoir germait en lui, le brun ferma la porte derrière lui. Déception. Frustration.

Naruto se secoua, puis commença à ranger la pièce. Rouvrir les rideaux, revenir à la réalité.

\- Est-ce que je peux regarder un peu ce que tu as fait ?

Sasuke était de retour dans le salon, tout habillé, aussi frais qu'à son arrivée.

\- Oui bien sur ! Mais, euh... souviens-toi que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas travaillé, hein ? Je vais faire du café en attendant. T'en veux ?

\- Je préférerais un thé à cette heure-ci.

\- Ah oui, oui c'est vrai héhé.

Puis il alla à la cuisine, et repassa la tête dans le salon.

\- Ou une bière ?

Non un thé, ça ira.

\- OK OK.

C'est à ce moment que Sakura rentra. Elle salua Sasuke puis fit un gros câlin à Naruto qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille une mise en garde quant à son érection toujours présente, ce qui fit rire Naruto, et le détendit un peu.

Elle prit une bière puis rejoignit Sasuke devant les dessins. Elle s'extasia devant chaque nouveau croquis. C'était bien une meilleure amie des fois. Ça faisait du bien.

Elle félicita Sasuke pour ses poses et pour l'aisance qu'il avait eue à poser pour lui. Elle aborda la dimension sexuelle du travail de Naruto sans aucune gêne. Elle-même était passée par là avec Naruto il y a longtemps. Et malgré lui, cela le mit un peu plus à l'aise. Il avait juste fait son travail de modèle.

Ils observèrent la dernière toile tous les trois. Naruto ramena le thé à Sasuke puis ouvrit sa bière. Il se mit un peu en retrait, bien trop proche de son dessin dans le temps pour avoir un recul constructif sur ledit objet. Déchiré entre l'envie de le jeter et de le modifier encore, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune de ces deux options n'était bonne.

\- Ouf, c'est chaud.

Il paniqua malgré lui.

\- Ah comment ça ? C'est trop, tu penses ?

\- Non ! J'adore ! Je crois que c'est une de tes meilleures toiles même si ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas peint.

\- Pfff tu dis ça juste parce que tu m'aimes.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

\- Idiot. C'est sûr que je suis biaisée, mais je trouve ça super excitant. C'est tout dans la suggestion. C'est ça qui est fou, c'est terrible, on voudrait le faire sortir de la toile pour lui sauter dessus... pour le soulager genre. Mon dieu j'espère que tu as fini par jouir, ça a l'air d'être une vraie torture !

Sasuke piqua un tel fard que Naruto cru voir apparaître une toute nouvelle personne devant lui.

\- Sakura !

Celle-ci n'en parut que plus amusée. Elle lui faisait vraiment penser à Tsunade des fois.

\- Pardon pardon! Non mais en fait c'est pas pour être indiscrète, ça montre ce que ta toile nous fait ressentir ! Non, mais son regard ici ! tu as vu ? C'est genre parfaitement lui ! Et pourtant je ne pense pas qu'on te reconnaîtrait … C'est du bon boulot les garçons !

Sasuke avait retrouvé un masque d'indifférence parfait. Il en avait pourtant vu d'autres. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait fait que son travail.

\- Moi je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tatata ne néglige pas le pouvoir d'une muse sur un artiste.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de rougir, et tous firent comme si de rien était.

\- Non seulement ça, mais il en faut du courage pour se laisser aller ainsi devant quelqu'un. Il faut de la complicité et de la confiance. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je dis rarement oui à ce genre de demandes. Y a trop de pervers louches qui cherchent une bonne excuse pour te mettre la main au cul.

\- Naruto est resté très professionnel. Et Tsunade me l'a recommandé.

\- Ah, elle a bien fait ! Il est trop gentil mon chéri !

Et elle lui refit un câlin, le couvrant de bisous avant d'aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto,

\- Vous avez une relation très… affectueuse.

\- Ouais, on s'adore, mais on est tous un peu fusionnels dans notre bande. Tous très tactiles aussi.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Sasuke lui rendit la tasse qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

\- Merci pour le thé.

\- Je t'en prie.

Naruto le regarda se diriger vers l'entrée, récupérer son manteau, ses souliers.

\- Voudrais-tu rester boire une bière ? Euh, un thé ou autre ?

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer.

Il le laissa saluer Sakura, puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre trop vite et trop fort. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude adopter. Il luttait contre l'envie de le jeter dans sa chambre pour l'y attacher, priant très fort pour que ce ne soit pas leur dernière rencontre.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Mmh ?

Il s'était figé. Putain, ça ne lui arrivait jamais ça, de ne pas savoir quoi dire ! Cette situation était trop bizarre. Il avait juste posé pour lui et il se sentait comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ou non, comme un gamin qui aurait tenu la main de son amoureux pour la première fois.

\- Je, euh… merci.

\- … ?

\- De ta générosité et de ta confiance. Merci beaucoup vraiment ! Est-ce que tu te sens bien par rapport à tout ça ?

Sasuke fut un peu surpris. Décidément, ce gars était imprévisible. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le blond l'embrasse, prenant pour acquis qu'après tout ça il en avait le droit. Il aurait donc pu le rembarrer. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu m'as mis en confiance. Et puis c'était… plaisant.

Naruto envoya ses mains derrière sa nuque et gloussa nerveusement.

\- ah oui...?

Sasuke commençait à adoré cette pose que le blond prenait quand il était gêné. Elle faisait beaucoup trop ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

\- Oui, j'ai passé un bon moment.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bon j'y vais.

\- OK, au revoir, Sasuke !

Ils se regardaient en souriant. Toujours immobiles.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est bon ce que tu fais. Tu ne devrais pas arrêter.

\- Oh... Merci.

Sasuke se détourna pour s'avancer sur le perron.

\- Sasuke !?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu reposeras pour moi ?

\- Professionnellement ?

\- Euh… Non. Personnellement… ?

Un petit sourire étira le visage de porcelaine.

\- Peut-être.

Et il s'en alla, sans se retourner.

Naruto revint dans l'appartement en s'insultant. Tout énervé. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Sakura pour lui demander ce qu'il aurait dû faire de plus ou de moins. Mais bien sûr, la jeune fille hurla d'excitation, le cribla de question voulant absolument TOUT savoir, au point qu'il en fut lui-même gêné et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Elle le suivit, et plus calmement continua à le questionner.

\- Quand le revois-tu ?

\- Je sais pas ! C'est bien ça le problème !

\- Tu as son numéro ?

\- Oui, parce qu'il m'a appelé, mais il ne me l'a pas officiellement donné tu vois !

Le ton geignard de Naruto fit lever les yeux au ciel de Sakura.

\- Pff n'importe quoi ! Attends un peu et propose-lui un rencard.

\- Peut être qu'il voulait juste poser pour moi, c'est tout.

\- Mais enfin, tu viens de me dire qu'il t'avait dragué !

\- Oui, mais je sais pas! Il m'a donné beaucoup aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je devrais lui laisser de l'espace. Et il m'a dit « peut être » à la fin.

\- Il n'a pas l'air facile cet Uchiha…

Le ton de Naruto devint subitement sérieux.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il lui en faut vraiment beaucoup pour faire confiance. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il sache faire.

\- Si tu l'avais pris sur le divan, tu crois qu'il t'aurait laissé faire ?

\- Je crois qu'il m'aurait sauté à la gorge. Ou qu'il m'aurait laissé faire puis serait parti avec une face dédaigneuse sur le visage, genre « c'est bien j'ai tiré mon coup merci ciao bye ».

\- OK... Bon, tu as donc bien fait de suivre ton instinct.

Il enfouit le tête sous un coussin.

\- Oui, mais après ?

Elle lui arracha le coussin et le frappa avec.

\- Naruto! arrête de pleurnicher voyons! Moi j'ai dit appelle-le mais tu veux pas. Alors continu à te faire confiance et fais comme tu le sens.

\- C'est bien le problème, Je ne « sens » rien du tout.

Elle le dévisagea l'air autant navré qu'exaspéré.

\- Branle-toi chouchou ça ira mieux.

Elle referma la porte avant qu'un autre coussin lui vole dessus.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle s'empressa d'aller envoyer un texto à Tsunade. Pour l'instant, leur plan fonctionnait à merveille.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !_


	4. Chapter 4 Tatamis et soumission

**Titre** : Histoires de modèles

 **auteur:** Sun

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **résumé** : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t-elle? HxH. Lemon très leger.

 **note** :

Bonjour à vous !

j'avais conçus cette fiction comme une série d'histoires érotiques, toutes ancrées dans des contextes de modeling. L'intrigue principale se concentre toujours sur la découverte amoureuse et sexuelle de nos chers et tendres, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser des personnage apparaitre et prendre plus de place. Et pire ! Le contexte de ce chapitre est inattendu et n'étais pas du tout prévu à la base. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si ce n'est pas le cas ou si vous repérez des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Je suis désolée sincèrement pour le délais de publication, je ne pensais pas attendre si longtemps. Je n'ai pas de béta pour ce chapitre, il y a probablement plusieurs fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est pas ma force. J'en suis navrée, mais je me suis dit que je vous avais fait attendre assez longtemps :/

Merci à tous pour vos review, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé !

Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de profil:

Ansoso19 : merci beaucoup pour tes gentils messages, ton assiduité et tes encouragements m'ont vraiment motivé !

cia : Je suis heureuse que tu trouve que je respecte bien les caractère des personnages. C'est essentiel pour moi, je les adore tellement ! je ne sais pas si tu as lu la suite de Sasuke Modèle pour Naruto mais j'espère que tu auras aimé ;)

pensi : merci ! j'espère te donner encore plus de "houlala" dans les suivants !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mise à jour**

J'ai maintenant une béta pour ce chapitre ! Merci à Mayura !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tatamis et soumission

Sasuke avait quitté l'appartement de Naruto d'un pas décidé. Ses yeux bleus bien trop grands avaient failli lui couper les jambes. Il aurait voulu replonger dedans, comme lorsqu'il posait, et oublier le temps. Mais il avait fini par partir après cette demi-promesse, ce « peut être » dont Naruto s'était contenté. Il était parti sans se retourner. Faux! Il s'était retourné un coin de rue plus loin, une fois hors de vue. Très courageux l'Uchiha. Une vraie princesse attendant de voir si son prince charmant allait lui courir après. Ridicule. Il était reparti.

Aujourd'hui, il était calme. Il posait, et le piano qui jouait dans le vieux système de son du centre communautaire l'apaisait. Sa main s'éleva dans les airs en même temps que la mélodie. Il aurait pu être danseur classique, la rigueur de cette discipline lui semblait proche de celle des arts martiaux. S'il avait choisi cette voie au lieu du mannequinat peut-être que sa famille ne l'aurait pas renié. Quoique, pas très virile non plus comme profession, et tout aussi éloignée du grand rêve capitaliste de son frère. Puis c'était lui qui était parti.

Depuis la séance avec Naruto il se sentait planer un peu, comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Même penser à sa famille ne l'énervait pas. C'était tout de même étrange. Les Uchiha ne planaient pas, ils n'étaient pas « heureux », ce n'était tout simplement pas inscrit dans leurs gènes. Un petit sourire amer étira sa bouche vers le bas alors qu'il changeait de pose. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se prendre les pieds dans ses propres contradictions, ça m'était à mal sa fierté.

Il changea de pose. Bref. Peu importe la raison, peu importe qu'il ne se reconnaisse plus, pour l'instant il était bien. Aujourd'hui, entouré de toutes les têtes blanches du quartier, nu sur son podium, il se sentait en sécurité et plus à la maison que nulle part ailleurs.

Sa journée lui plaisait beaucoup, il posait dans ce centre communautaire, puis allait s'entraîner, et ensuite devait donner un cours à des débutants. Il détestait enseigner. Il pratiquait les arts martiaux pour lui, et uniquement pour lui. De plus il devait donner un cours de Jusjitsu qui n'était que sa pratique secondaire, dans une école de Krav Maga, un soi-disant art martial contemporain qui mélangeait toutes les techniques martiales ancestrales, sans se soucier d'en respecter les traditions. En très gros il allait devoir enseigner des techniques complexes à des ignares. Il devrait voir rouge. Il avait d'ailleurs vu rouge quand son maître l'avait chargé de cette mission. Et pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait hâte.

Il descendit du podium. C'était la pause. Il était artiste martial depuis son plus jeune âge. Cette pratique traditionnelle était essentielle pour les Uchiha, il avait presque su donner des coups de pied avant de savoir marcher. Il était maître depuis 10 ans environ, il pratiquait tous les jours. Le Kung-fu le définissait profondément. Plus que le sang familial probablement. D'une maîtrise hors pair, calme, explosive, capable de tuer.

\- Vous être vraiment très beau monsieur ! Vos poses sont magnifiques. Vous, vous avez fait de la danse ! Moi aussi j'ai fait de la danse dans mon jeune temps, j'ai l'œil pour ces choses-là !

Sasuke sursauta. Une mamie à la peau cramée par les UV et des bagouses plein les doigts le regardait avec un grand sourire. Lentement, il fit non de la tête.

\- Non ? Ah, mais vous devriez ! Vous êtes très gracieux ! Vous devez aimer les garçons vous ? N'est-ce pas ? Moi je le vois tout de suite, les garçons délicats comme vous ils aiment toujours être avec des garçons ! Vous savez que moi j'étais bohème dans le temps ? Ah, c'était la révolution sexuelle monsieur ! Oui oui oui ! On allait dans les bars à New York pour s'encanailler, c'était le point de rendez-vous de tous les travestis, les gais, les artistes, ou les folles comme moi ! Vous auriez été heureux à cette époque. Est-ce que vous avez des endroits comme ceux-là pour sortir ?

Sasuke la regardait, probablement aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Les mamies adoraient raconter leur vie, mais c'est la première fois qu'il tombait sur une hippie. En temps normal, il aurait rembarré cette vieille mégère pour avoir osé lui dire qu'il avait une apparence délicate. Il détestait aussi qu'on déduise son orientation sexuelle de son apparence. Pourtant il la remercia intérieurement. Ce genre de discours lui aurait probablement fait plus de bien dans son enfance que la rigidité conservatrice de sa famille. Une mamie libertine, ça aurait pu être drôle.

Il se sentait bien parmi les vieux. Leur esprit en noir et blanc correspondait bien à son propre besoin de cadre et d'étiquette. Pour la forme, il s'amusa néanmoins dans la deuxième partie du cours à ne faire que des poses de combat. Juste pour voir si elle allait réviser son jugement sur lui.

\- Roooh ! mais vous êtes un coquin monsieur ! C'était de belles poses ça aussi ! Ça m'a fait penser à un autre modèle qu'on a eu. Lui il n'est pas gracieux du tout par contre. Oh, vous auriez aimé être là, c'était un beau morceau le monsieur ! Un grand blond musclé avec des moustaches.

Le regard de Sasuke s'alluma. Il se senti malgré lui devenir bien trop curieux.

\- Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?

\- Naruto ! Avec un nom pareil difficile de l'oublier ! Par contre il ne doit pas aimer les garçons lui, il avait l'air beaucoup trop viril !

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil des plus pervers. La situation était comique. Pauvre mamie. Quoique, belle mamie. Elle serait surement enchantée de voir que ces propres standards sont maintenant un peu dépassés.

\- Vous savez qu'on peut être viril et gay, madame ?

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis partit d'un rire pervers qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible sur un visage aussi ridé.

\- Mmmh c'est vrai qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait un « uke » et un « seme ». Oh ! Mais d'ailleurs, ça vous va bien de vous appeler « Sasuke » !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha d'elle. Sur le ton de la confidence, de sa voix la plus grave, il lui murmura qu'il préférait de loin être « seme ». La vielle madame gloussa et Sasuke jura que sous son épaisse croûte de fond de teint orange elle avait rosi.

\- Oh ! mon petit, vous alors ! vous êtes encore plus coquin que le grand blond !

Une tape sur les fesses le fit sursauter. Il ne put rien dire car la vieille était déjà partie tout heureuse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il soupira, heureusement qu'il avait remis son jean. À l'avenir, ne jamais croire une mamie innocente.

La suite de la journée se passa tranquillement. Après s'être entraîné, il se dirigea vers le fameux club où il devait enseigner. Il était sûr de lui, il avait bien préparé la séance. Il arriva en avance. Comme il s'y attendait, le tout ressemblait plus à une salle de gym qu'a un dojo pour pratiquer des arts martiaux.

Le professeur le laissa particulièrement perplexe. Il s'appelait Gai Maïto et il était d'un hyperpositivisme qui frôlait l'agressivité. Sasuke eut d'abord beaucoup de mal à le prendre au sérieux, mais déchanta vite quand il le vit en action, il eut même envie de se mesurer à lui ! Le krav maga n'était pas la pratique la plus meurtrière au monde pour rien finalement. Gai-sensei* lui montra un livre sur lequel étaient illustrées les figures qu'il voulait faire travailler à ses élèves. Il les jugea toutes plus ou moins obsolètes et dépassées. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le contenu du cours puis il alla s'installer, s'étirant tranquillement en attendant que les élèves le rejoignent.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que les élèves semblaient tous rassemblés autour de lui, prêts à commencer le cours, une voix beaucoup trop familière résonna au loin. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il avisa du coin de l'œil une chevelure blonde se précipiter vers les vestiaires.

Naruto était en retard, comme d'habitude. Il courait toujours après sa vie, trop dépassé par les multiples activités qui la remplissaient, et surtout trop occupé à prendre plaisir à chacune d'elle pour anticiper la suivante. Il s'en voulait parce qu'en plus le prof avait décidé d'engager un spécialiste de Jujistsu pour qu'ils puissent réviser les techniques au sol de la ceinture marron. Il était super motivé.

Il adorait le combat au sol, mais ça avait tendance à le rendre un peu sauvage.

Après s'être précipité dans les vestiaires en hurlant « pardon-désolé-pour-mon-retard-je-me-dépêche! » il arriva tout excité dans la salle et se figea.

Sasuke.

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait là bordel !?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un coup. Et il aurait juré que ses joues avaient viré rouge pivoine.

Sasuke était là. Pardon, l'homme qu'il avait vu jouir devant lui deux jours plus tôt était là. Seulement deux jours ! Celui qu'il s'était juré de ne pas rappeler avant une semaine minimum était assis tranquillement devant lui, entouré de tous ses collègues de classe !

Sasuke aussi avait l'air pétrifié. Naruto se secoua et lui envoya son plus beau sourire, trop heureux de sa chance. Son ancien modèle détourna immédiatement les yeux. Redevenant en un quart de seconde aussi impassible et sérieux qu'à son habitude. Son beau visage de porcelaine de nouveau figé dans son insupportable supériorité. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit encore. Ce mec était insupportable.

\- Naruto ! grâce à ton retard tu as la chance de faire 30 pompes en 1 min !

Gay Sensei était tourné vers lui, le pouce en l'air. Il adorait son prof, bien qu'il était d'une excentricité parfois un peu irritante. Il avait en tout cas trouvé la bonne formule pour punir ses élèves tout en les rendant forts et fiers ! Naruto ronchonna néanmoins.

\- Gay Sensei, le cours n'a même pas commencé !

\- Alors tu en feras 30 en 30 secondes ! Sois fier de relever ce défi et fais honneur au sang de la jeunesse qui coule dans tes veines !

Les élèves, habitués à leur prof, se tordaient de rire et se mirent tous à l'encourager, loin de l'aider à se sortir de cette situation. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se donner ainsi en spectacle, mais l'urgence de prouver sa valeur bouillait déjà dans ses veines. Le regard de Sasuke dont il avait une conscience aiguë ne fit qu'ajouter au défi.

\- Uchiha-San, je suis navré pour ce contre-temps. Nous reprendrons la suite de votre cours dès que Naruto aura prouvé qu'il est digne de vous !

Sasuke se pencha légèrement en avant dans un rapide salut.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Faites selon vos traditions Gay-sensei.

Naruto grommela. « Uchiha-San », « Digne de lui ». Quel pataquès cérémoniel. Le sourcil levé et le petit sourire narquois qu'il aperçut quand le brun releva la tête firent accélérer son cœur d'un coup. Une vraie décharge d'adrénaline. Un sourire emplit son visage. Bien… autant sortir le grand jeu.

En faisant signe à tous les élèves de l'encourager, il entama un rapide strip-tease, enlevant son t-shirt, s'épongeant le front et le torse de la prétendue sueur qui ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Entouré de « wouuuu » et de « Go Go » virils il se mit en position. Gay Sensei, absolument pas gêné par l'état général d'excitation de son cours, se plaça à côté de lui, chronomètre en main.

\- Tu es prêt Naruto ?

\- Je vous attends Sensei !

\- C'est parti !

Tout le monde se mit à hurler et à compter au fur et à mesure qu'il enchaînait les mouvements. C'était grisant. Savoir que Sasuke le regardait augmentait sa hargne. Gainé, parfaitement aligné, il s'abaissait et se repoussait du sol. Les 30 arrivèrent trop vite et il en fit 10 de plus pour la forme. Juste histoire de frimer un peu. Ou pour le plaisir de sentir ses abdo et ses triceps hurler.

Gay Sensei s'exclama devant les capacités musculaires de son élève.

\- Magnifique Naruto ! Tes retards ont œuvrés au salut de ton corps ! La prochaine fois tu feras 60 pompes en 60 secondes !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Le souffle court, il se laissa aller contre le sol pour détendre ses bras douloureux. La mine contrite du nouveau « prof » de Jujitsu le ravit. Il n'avait rien raté de sa petite performance. Les yeux plantés dans les siens il s'étira et épongea la sueur, réelle cette fois, qui ruisselait entre ses pectoraux.

Sasuke se serait giflé. Il avait bien entendu essayé de rester de marbre devant le spectacle… Il aurait peut-être pu si Naruto n'avait pas décidé de faire son Naruto justement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se foute toujours à poil ?! Vous imaginez l'homme qui vous plait faire des pompes torse nu devant vous ? Y a pas que les gonzesses qui aiment ça. Vous imaginez la sueur, vous imaginez tous les muscles qui se contractent, même ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas, vous imaginez la respiration rauque et haletante, vous imaginez tout ça ailleurs que dans une salle de gym et s'en est fini de vous. Sasuke aurait pu avoir une érection juste en le regardant. Et vu le petit sourire satisfait que l'autre lui lançait tout en se caressant de son T-shirt, celui-ci en avait parfaitement conscience.

Ce satané blond semblait encore plus sauvage que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce la petite barbe naissante qui recouvrait sa mâchoire, ou ses cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Ou peut-être était-ce le T-shirt qu'il baladait lascivement sur son torse. Il allait montrer des techniques de soumission au sol à ce gars pendant 2 heures. Il devait rester professionnel car Naruto allait très certainement ne pas l'être lui même.

Gai-sensei les abandonna pour aller donner son cours aux débutants dans la salle voisine. Sasuke attendit que l'ambiance se calme, tous ayant été plus qu'échauffé par la petite performance de leur camarade. Un truc pareil n'aurait jamais pu se produire dans un cours d'art martial traditionnel et il était hors de question qu'il donne cours à une bande d'hystériques.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se plaqua une expression sérieuse et détachée sur la face. L'autre était toujours torse nu, négligemment allongé et superbement impudique. Il décida de ne JAMAIS croiser son regard, et de se tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Son Shifu lui avait demandé de donner ce cours, il lui faisait confiance, il devait donc faire honneur à son école et se conduire en parfait modèle. Être excité ou déconcentré par Naruto était juste hors de question.

\- Bien. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, ici vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke. Je suis maitre en Kung-fu Wing-shung et Hung-gar et également ceinture noire en Ju-jistu. Votre professeur a demandé à mon école de vous enseigner quelques techniques au sol rudimentaire. J'ai feuilleté le livre qui décrit les techniques que devez connaitre pour passer votre ceinture et le tout est franchement arriéré. Il y en a certaines que je refuse de vous enseigner, car elles sont selon nous dangereuses, ou juste inutiles.

Naruto pouffa. Mais qu'il était arrogant. Sasuke fit une pause, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui, se contentant de carrer un peu la mâchoire. Ce fut Kiba qui leva la main et devança tous les élèves quelque peu décontenancés par la sortie du prof.

\- Oui ?

\- Mais si vous ne nous enseignez pas les techniques du programme est-ce que ça va être un problème pour nos passages de ceinture ?

\- J'en ai parlé avec votre Sensei, il est d'accord avec ce que je vais vous enseigner et de toutes façons ils vont actualiser le programme. D'autres questions ?

Il fit courir son regard sur toute la petite assemblée, en évitant Naruto, l'air sur de lui et implacable.

\- Bien ! Alors nous pouvons commencer.

Il les fit d'abord s'échauffer, leur montrant différents exercices qui pourraient leur être utiles une fois au sol, soit des mouvements un peu bizarre et relativement peu sexy. Alors pourquoi Naruto les réalisait-il si bien ? Bon il avait l'air de manquer un peu de souplesse, un peu trop musclé sans doute, mais il avait un bel impact, une belle puissance de mouvement, et semblait avoir une bonne maîtrise de son bassin… Sasuke s'asséna une nouvelle claque mentale.

Naruto s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait été vraiment surpris de le retrouver là. Quel beau cadeau du destin. Lui qui avait peur de ne jamais le revoir il le retrouvait dans son cours servi sur un plateau d'argent. ET comme son prof en plus. Franchement, on ne pouvait pas faire plus excitant comme situation.

Sasuke mit fin à l'échauffement et les rassembla au centre.

\- Bien. Qui a de l'expérience en sol ici ?

Naruto leva immédiatement la main, trop content d'avoir peut-être une occasion de servir de modèle. Sasuke le dévisagea, bien obligé. Il était donc piégé. Vu la ceinture du blond, il était effectivement l'un des plus hauts gradés du groupe. Lui et une fille avec des macarons, un gars avec une coupe au bol hideuse et l'autre avec des triangles sur les joues qui avait pris la parole plus tôt. Celui-ci était apparemment très proche de Naruto d'ailleurs vu qu'il était allé lui donner une grande accolade un peu plus tôt pour le féliciter de son soi-disant exploit… Il se tourna vers eux.

\- Et vous ?

Celui avec la coupe au bol s'avança brusquement, pouce levé.

\- Moi j'ai fait du Ju-jistu brésilien avant de faire du krav !

Il n'était absolument pas du gout de Sasuke. Parfait. C'était absolument parfait.

\- Très bien, viens ici.

Il remarqua très bien la moue amusée de Naruto.

Il leur montra quelques techniques pour faire des clés de bras, pour contrôler quelqu'un avec ses jambes, puis pour se défaire de ce type de prise.

Naruto n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Enfin, il essayait fort d'écouter, mais il se surprenait toujours en train de regarder ailleurs que là où il aurait dû. Sasuke portait un genre de kimono blanc-gris à col ouvert, cintré par une ceinture de corde violette. L'ouverture du vêtement était tellement grande qu'on pouvait voir la naissance de ses abdominaux. Pourquoi une telle tenue ? Et son pantalon était fait d'un tissu tellement souple qu'il lui moulait les fesses de façon absolument indécente.

Il enroulait ses jambes atour de Lee avec une agilité et une souplesse qui lui donnait le tournis. D'ailleurs il était d'une flexibilité perturbante, maintenant sans difficulté ses genoux à la hauteur de ses épaules. Était-ce normal que toutes ces positions lui paraissent terriblement sexuelles? Lee était dans la « garde » de Sasuke, c'est à dire à genoux devant lui, presque à quatre pattes, les jambes de Sasuke crochetées autour de sa taille. La demi-garde était un peu différente, pas moins proche pour autant. Leurs cuisses étaient emboîtées, les genoux de Sasuke croisés derrière l'une des jambes de Lee.

Quand il inversa les rôles, Naruto aurait voulu se prendre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il montrait comment se défaire de la prise. La tête sous le menton de Lee, l'air de dormir paisiblement contre lui, il leva les fesses. Pour les redescendre, et les lever encore. Juste pour que tout le monde comprenne bien. Naruto avait bien vu le mouvement, il ne savait juste plus du tout à quoi il était supposé servir. Les deux corps étaient beaucoup trop serrés et les fesses de Sasuke beaucoup trop en l'air.

Kiba se retrouva d'un coup face à lui.

\- Vas y commence.

Naruto le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés.

\- Euh… Faut faire quoi ?

Son ami le dévisagea visiblement surpris. Naruto était plutôt du genre hyper motivé à vouloir commencer avant même que le prof ait fini ses explications.

\- Ça va Naruto ?

Celui-ci pouffa.

\- On ne peut mieux ! Allez, commence et montre-moi !

La suite du cours se passa dans un brouillard sans nom. Naruto était tantôt exagérément excité et riait trop fort, tantôt complètement à l'ouest perdu dans les limbes de son imagination et les replis du corps de son cher professeur. Il y eut ce moment où Sasuke demanda à Lee de s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Naruto commençait déjà à voir trouble, mais sa mâchoire se décrocha quand le bassin de son homme vint frapper brusquement celui de Lee qui fut projeté en avant. C'est que c'était précis comme coup de bassin. Et puissant. Et très efficace. Puis Lee se fit attraper les bras au niveau des coudes et se retrouva à son tour plaqué sous Sasuke en moins de deux.

Le pire fut quand Sasuke vint les interrompre Kiba et lui alors qu'ils pratiquaient la dite technique. Ils s'amusaient à poursuivre cette prise par différents enchaînements de krav qu'ils connaissaient : Coup dans les parties, coup de poing, et allez, pourquoi pas un petit coup de coude pour définitivement achever l'adversaire déjà à terre.

En entendant la voix du brun le brouillard se dissipa immédiatement pour laisser place à une acuité visuelle et auditive acérée, allant des moindres intonations de la voix de Sasuke aux palpitations régulières de son pouls dans sa gorge blanche. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas être sage. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il commençait déjà à sourire comme une sale bête devant sa proie qui approchait.

\- Vous pourriez vous contenter d'une clé de bras.

Sasuke les avait observés du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient l'air de bien connaître la prise et il aurait pu leur en montrer une autre plutôt que de les laisser se donner des coups inutiles. Il avait hésité car cela nécessitait qu'il intervienne et donc qu'il parle à Naruto. Son professionnalisme l'avait emporté et maintenant il regrettait parce que l'autre andouille le regardait avec son infernal sourire plaqué sur le visage, ravie qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Qu'il ouvre la bouche juste une fois pour pouvoir le tourmenter ensuite.

\- Ah mais ce serait beaucoup moins efficace !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil puis croisa les bras, résolu.

\- Ce serait tout autant efficace et beaucoup moins violent.

\- Mais le but c'est d'être violent.

\- Non, le but c'est uniquement de maîtriser votre adversaire.

Naruto. Naruto et son putain de sourire et ses putains de grands yeux bleus.

\- Oooh, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Uchiha-san… Peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer ?

Le sourire s'élargit. Enfoiré. Il était tombé dans le panneau comme un bleu. Il lança un regard plein d'espoirs à la foule des étudiants, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas appelé ailleurs.

\- Il vaut mieux les laisser travailler, ils ne connaissent pas cette prise…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel puis prit une respiration résignée. À force de mettre du professionnalisme à toutes les sauces il ne savait plus trop ou était sa place.

\- Très bien. Viens ici Naruto.

Sasuke s'allongea, et lui fit signe de se placer entre ses jambes. L'autre se précipita, et s'assit sur le bassin de son professeur, peut-être bientôt amant. La position était parfaite et il ne put empêcher son sourire de réapparaître. Quoi qu'il ne fut pas vraiment partit. Kiba fronça les sourcils, commençant à devenir suspicieux. Sasuke resta impassible et dès que Naruto avança les mains vers sa gorge il enchaîna la technique.

\- Tu attrapes les bras, puis tu tournes.

Naruto vola devant et ne put retenir un gloussement de surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que Sasuke l'avait déjà retourné, lui arrachant un deuxième gloussement qui le fit grimacer de dépit. Une chose était sure Sasuke lui avait ôté toute dignité. Pas que ça lui importe vraiment en y réfléchissant bien. Il était maintenant allongé devant lui, son bassin devant les genoux écartés du professeur. Cette position aussi était parfaite,il tenta d'emprisonner Sasuke dans sa propre garde, gardant le brun bien serré entre ses jambes.

\- Bien essayé. Mais je peux quand même te faire une clé si ton bras est proche.

Son bras fut pris dans un angle bizarre qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

\- Aaaaaoiaoiaoi ! ok ! ok !

\- Comme je disais. Tout aussi efficace et moins violent.

Sasuke sourit et se retira, satisfait et toujours aussi concentré

\- Je vais vous en montrer une autre un peu plus avancée maintenant.

Celle-ci énerva Naruto. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté là non plus pour être honnête et maintenant il regrettait parce qu'il passait vraiment pour un con.

Sasuke l'observa galérer avec Kiba qui essayait de lui expliquer, mais qui était tout aussi impatient et peu habile de ses mots que le blond. Il alla corriger d'autres élèves en attendant puis, voyant que la frustration de Naruto allait en s'agrandissant, le prit en pitié et se résigna à intervenir.

\- Tu essayes de faire les deux en même temps. C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas. Ou tu te colles. Ou tu donnes un coup de bassin vers le haut.

\- Mais si je pousse vers le haut ça va rien faire il est à côté de moi !

\- Si, son poids est sur toi.

Naruto ressaya, mais poussa en diagonale. Être incapable de réussir cette maudite technique et en plus sentir Sasuke qui le regardait lui grillait les nerfs. Il voulait être super fort devant lui. Pas un vulgaire idiot. Il fit la moue. Frustré.

\- Je comprends pas !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Puéril.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais un peu lent.

\- Hey ! C'est peut être toi qui as mal expliqué !

\- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je disais !

\- Ah oui?! et pourquoi à ton avis?!

Les joues de Naruto avaient rosi un peu. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien écouté. Mais Sasuke n'était pas obligé de l'humilier en le lui rappelant. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il prit une grande inspiration résignée.

\- Montrez-moi alors. S'il vous plait. Sensei.

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de le dévisager. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau deux fois. Naruto resta planté devant lui. Il lâcha les armes quand il sentit certains élèves se tourner vers eux, interloqués.

\- Je ne suis pas ton Sensei. Viens là.

Il s'allongea à côté de Naruto qui lui fit un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Prends-moi en contrôle de côté.

Naruto s'exécuta, passant le bras gauche de Sasuke sous sa cuisse, glissant sa main droite sous son cou, et se collant à lui. Son odeur le prit pas surprise. Le shampoing, le déodorant, et quelque chose d'un peu plus doux, un peu vanillé peut-être. La voix du brun se fit réentendre, plus basse, chaque trémolo venant rouler contre la peau de Naruto et le déconcentrer.

\- Technique 1. Tu roules sur le côté, et tu viens coller ton corps contre celui de ton partenaire. Tu dois avoir tes hanches collées contre celles de ton partenaire.

\- Sympas comme positon.

Sasuke continua comme si Naruto n'était jamais intervenu, son visage parfaitement neutre et professionnel.

\- Ensuite tu roules simplement de l'autre côté, en débutant par tes épaules. Ton poids vient naturellement sur moi. Et ensuite je me sers juste de mes hanches pour repasser par-dessus toi.

Naruto gloussa.

\- J'adore.

\- Naruto.

\- Roh ça va, je rigole, celle-ci je crois que je l'ai comprise.

\- D'accord. Technique 2…

\- Est-ce que je peux l'essayer quand même ?

Sasuke serra les dents et le regarda, suspicieux. Il avait espérer naïvement pouvoir s'enfuir très bientôt de ce corps large collé contre lui. Naruto leva les mains en l'air avec tant d'innocence qu'il capitula. Il n'en était plus à un piège prêt après tout. Refuser semblerait encore plus louche. Surtout que le collègue de Naruto ne semblait déjà plus dupe depuis un bon moment.

\- D'accord, vas-y.

Naruto le laissa se saisir de son épaule et se coller à lui. Aucun geste superflu. Juste le strict minimum. Puis il roula sur le côté et vint directement placer son bassin contre les fesses du brun. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et savoura un quart de seconde la position. Celle qu'ils pourraient avoir un jour, nus, après l'amour. Puis à contrecœur il pivota et fit passer Sasuke par-dessus lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est correct ?

\- Oui. Tu l'as. Passe à l'autre maintenant.

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle fois de place.

\- Reprends la même position que tantôt. Elle se fait en 2 coups. D'abord tu donnes un coup de bassin, mais droit, vers le plafond.

Il s'exécuta. Naruto rebondit légèrement.

\- Tu vois, tu as rebondi un peu

\- Oui, mais je vois pas-

\- Patience !

\- Oooi ça va !

\- La technique se fait en deux temps. Tu donnes le coup et une fois que ton adversaire a légèrement décollé tu décales ton bassin sous lui.

\- Ok. Remontre-moi encore.

Sasuke le serra un peu plus. Puis enchaîna : coup de bassin, glissé, retourné. Une fois à califourchon sur lui il le jaugea quelques instants.

\- Tu as compris… ?

Naruto lui renvoya un sourire goguenard.

\- Je suis pas sûr ! Je crois que j'aurais besoin de cours particulier !

Sasuke grommela un « crétin » discret avant de se relever.

\- À toi maintenant.

Naruto leva ses hanches en semi-diagonal.

\- Vers le plafond.

\- C'était vers le plafond.

\- Non c'était en diagonale.

\- La diagonale va aussi vers le plafond enfoiré ! C'est tes indications qui ne sont pas claires !

\- Naruto, raccroche les deux neurones qui te servent de cervelle et donne un coup de bassin comme si j'étais assis sur toi !

Naruto réussit enfin à faire décoller un peu Sasuke.

\- Voilà !

Naruto le regardait avec un sourire provocant.

\- Fallait utiliser les bons mots tout de suite, prof.

\- Fais la technique en entier avant de te vanter.

Il s'exécuta. Coup de bassin vertical, puis il se décala sur le côté sous Sasuke et le fit pivoter sur lui.

\- Hourra. Tu as compris.

Il était maintenant au-dessus de Sasuke, ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses oreilles.

\- Avoue qu'elle est complètement contreintuitive ta technique.

\- C'est toi qui es contre-intuitif.

Sasuke se dégagea en repoussant peu délicatement Naruto qui était bien trop à l'aise ainsi sur lui.

\- Travaillez ça !

Le sourire de Naruto était maintenant tatoué sur sa face, il ne pourrait plus s'en défaire. Il se retourna vers Kiba qui l'observait sourcil froncé.

\- What's the fuck bro?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu fais du rentre-dedans au prof !

\- Hein?! Mais non !

\- Me la fais pas, je te connais par cœur. Il te plait ?

\- Viens, on travaille en même temps.

\- Pff ok.

\- Bon, mais tu le dis à personne, et tu ne pousses pas d'exclamation !

\- OK ça va.

\- C'est lui.

\- Lui qui ?

\- Bin lui. Le gars dont je vous ai full parlé depuis 3 semaines.

\- Oh putain ! Le mec avec qui t'as posé !?

\- Oui !

\- Celui qui a posé pour toi y a deux jours !?

\- Oui !

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'il serait là ?

\- Ben non tu penses bien! Et lui non plus apparemment.

\- OK ça a plus de sens.

\- Mmh.

\- T'es vraiment pas discret mon pote. Lui au moins il fait un effort.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Arrête ! un peu plus et tu baves quand il démontre les exercices.

\- Pfff n'importe quoi !

-Je dois avouer qu'il est canon.

\- Hey !

\- En plus il est sacrément doué.

\- Hey c'est toi qui bave là !

\- Pfff faudrait qu'il ait des seins pour ça.

Un raclement de gorge peu amène les fit sursauter.

\- Besoin d'une tasse de thé ?

Sasuke était debout au-dessus d'eux, bras croisés, et les jaugeait avec toute la suffisance dont il était capable. Ils avaient prétendu être en train de travailler, mais au final ils étaient juste allongés et n'avaient pas bougé, en cuillère l'un derrière l'autre.

Naruto fit un pauvre rire d'excuse.

\- Aaah, mais on revoyait juste la technique!

\- Faites-le en silence. Tout le monde au centre. Il reste 30 minutes. On va maintenant faire les combats libres. Toutes les 5 min vous affronterez quelqu'un. Idéalement tout le monde passera avec tout le monde. Essayez de passer en revue les techniques que nous avons vus aujourd'hui. Si vous en connaissez d'autres, essayez aussi de les placer. Ne forcez pas trop. Tapez deux fois au sol ou sur votre partenaire quand vous avez mal où dès que vous sentez que la technique est réussie. Prenez une pose quand vous avez besoin. Pas d'ego mal placé personne ne se pête un bras ou une côte. C'est compris ? En place !

Naruto affronta d'abord Kiba. Ils étaient tellement excités et habitués à chahuter ensemble qu'ils se crevèrent de fatigue en 2 min. Sasuke les sermonna un peu de loin.

\- Doucement ! Vous forcez trop et vous ne réfléchissez pas

Kiba envoya un sourire goguenard à Naruto.

\- Dis donc ça ne rigole pas avec lui. Il joue bien le prof sévère le mannequin.

\- Il ne joue pas là. Il est tout le temps comme ça.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Tu les as toujours aimés chiants.

\- Ta gueule Kiba !

Naruto venait de le coincer entre ses jambes et parvint à l'immobiliser. Il serra jusqu'à ce que le brun tape deux fois au sol.

\- Bravo gars !

\- On change !

Ils tournèrent ainsi de nombreuses fois. Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent, bien trop fatiguées. Sasuke en affronta certains pour compenser la perte des partenaires. Naruto était plutôt increvable. Il eut beaucoup de plaisir à rouler avec Tenten. La jeune fille était bonne. Très technique. Elle prenait son temps et le laissait venir à lui qui tout énervé n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Ils parvinrent à se soumettre une fois chacun, et pour Naruto se fut uniquement parce qu'il utilisa sa force brute.

Après ça il se retrouva tout seul, Kiba étant occupé avec Lee, et Tenten avec une autre fille. De plus en plus d'élèves avaient déserté, trop fatigués ou ayant mal quelque part. C'était violent comme sport finalement.

Il se tourna donc vers Sasuke qui semblait ne pas vouloir le voir. Malheureusement pour le beau ténébreux, Kiba vint à la rescousse de son meilleur ami.

\- Hey Uchiha-san ! Naruto n'a pas de partenaire ! vous devriez aller avec lui !

Puis il se tourna vers Naruto un sourire de victoire plaqué sur le visage. Le manège fut vite repéré par Sasuke qui lança un regard assassin à Naruto. Il se dirigea néanmoins diligemment vers lui. Comment justifier le refus d'un élève.

Naruto le regardait avec plein de fausses excuses dans les yeux. L'air de dire « ce n'est pas ma faute monsieur ». Ben voyons.

Il s'assit devant lui calmement. Il était tiraillé. Il sentait que Naruto avait un bon instinct, et que ça lui ferait du bien de se laisser aller sans trop penser. Il était sûr que c'était la meilleure technique pour que le blond enregistre et intègre l'exercice. Qu'il arrête d'y penser. D'un autre côté, il risquait de perdre le contrôle du combat. C'était vraiment risqué vu la tension sexuelle qui les tiraillait.

\- Bien. Essaye de passer les techniques une par une pour commencer.

Naruto s'appliqua. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir réussi Sasuke lui échappait. Il était trop agile pour lui et ça commençait à le foutre en rogne. Celui-ci lui donnait des conseils en même temps. Il essayait de penser à tout, mais il se sentait dépassé et l'agacement montait. Il voyait l'homme qu'il aurait voulu impressionner et il e voyait échouer lamentablement. Sasuke l'interrompit.

\- OK tes techniques sont bonnes. Maintenant, vas-y à l'instinct.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Les pupilles noires le fixaient sans ciller.

\- Allez. Amusons-nous un peu. Attaque-moi spontanément, peu importe les techniques.

Et le regard se voila un instant. Rapidement. Un quart de seconde peut être. Mais Naruto le vit et une dose d'adrénaline se répandit en lui immédiatement. Cela lui fit peur. Il pouvait être incontrôlable parfois.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te faire mal… ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil sceptique.

\- Non, mais, je veux dire, je suis débutant, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi.

Le visage de porcelaine devint encore plus suffisant.

\- Comme j'ai peur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Naruto explosa d'un grand rire de sauvage et se jeta sur le brun. Bon, il ne lui ferait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui faire, il avait encore un semblant de retenue. Mais il s'accrocha à lui et essaya de toutes ses forces de le plaquer au sol. Ce qui revenait à lui bloquer les deux poignets de chaque côté de la tête, leur bassin collé.

Tous s'enchaîna assez vite. Il n'y avait plus que l'autre, sa peau sa force son poids ses poignets son cou. Le brun contre-attaqua en immobilisant son bras et le retourna d'un coup de bassin. Naruto se retrouva debout sans trop savoir comment, Sasuke enroulé autour de lui. Aussi agile qu'un singe, il se servit d'une main sur le sol pour le faire chuter de nouveau et s'asseoir sur lui. Le coup de bassin du blond le fit sourire, cet homme avait de bon réflexe. Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas retourner et profita de son élan pour caler la tête de son adversaire entre ses cuisses. Naruto ne la connaissait pas celle-là, mais elle ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de partir.

Le professeur resserra son étreinte.

\- C'est toi qui vas le regretter.

Et il serra encore. Se tournant légèrement. Emportant le cou avec lui. Pas du tout agréable en fait. La tête de Naruto commençait à tourner et il n'avait aucun moyen de se défaire. Dans un grognement rageur, il finit par frapper deux fois sur la cuisse de Sasuke qui le relâcha immédiatement. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et Naruto lui sauta dessus à nouveau sans même avoir pris le temps de respirer.

Sasuke en bavait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Son adversaire manquait de technique et était donc totalement imprévisible. Et comme c'était souvent le cas des débutants il mettait bien plus de force et de tension dans ses mouvements que nécessaire. Sauf que d'habitude ils ne sont ni réellement forts, ni endurants. Donc ça allait. Là Sasuke était en légère difficulté. Juste assez pour briser sa suffisance et son ennui. Juste assez pour qu'il soit réellement concentré et que les moindre gestes de Naruto s'impriment dans son crâne à tout jamais. Il aimait les hommes forts. Naruto était fort.

Il se retrouva d'un coup bloqué sous un corps imposant. Naruto venait de placer la technique qu'ils avaient travaillé. Ça lui apprendrait à divaguer en plein combat. Il se rattrapa en l'enserrant dans sa demi-garde mais étrangement un grand sourire apparu sur le visage en face de lui. Avant d'avoir pu s'inquiéter de cette apparition il sentit une surface dur se frotter allègrement contre son haine. Il se sentit immédiatement réagir au contact.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous putain ?

\- C'est toi qui as dit de s'amuser.

Naruto aimait se faire engueuler par cette douce voix grave. Il aimait particulièrement la petite pointe de panique qu'il y percevait.

\- On est dans un cours pas dans un lit, usuratonkachi ! Arrête ça tout de suite!

Il avait dit cela tout se remettant sur lui, prêt à l'immobiliser de nouveau dans une prise quelconque, mais fut arrêter dans son élan par le visage du bond tourné vers lui.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait être dans un lit bientôt ?

le regard était tellement joueur, sûr de lui, heureux et amoureux. Amoureux ?

\- Bah alors on a perdu sa langue Uchiha san ?

En toute réponse le brun le cloua de nouveau au sol, contrant sans difficulté les maigres tentatives du blond qui, à force de gesticulation inutiles se retrouva dos à lui. Parfait. Il se colla contre son dos large et glissa rapidement un bras sous son cou, collant sa mâchoire contre la tempe de l'autre homme. Les cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent le nez et il entendit très clairement le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge emprisonnée. La suite lui pris tout son courage et sa détermination pour rester professionnel. Il vint caler ses deux talons au creux des hanches de Naruto et s'étira, le forçant ainsi à se cambrer vers l'arrière dans une position pas du tout confortable mais qui offrait, avouons-le, une vue plus qu'acceptable.

Bien sur Naruto résista. Forçant sur ses abdos de son mieux pour résister à l'étirement forcé. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincus une deuxième fois. Mieux valait mourir étouffé.

\- Si je pouvais me battre comme je voulais tu serais KO depuis longtemps.

Cette phrase acheva d'exciter Sasuke.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ca.

Il resserra encore sa prise.

\- Tu es pris. Soumets toi.

Naruto luttait encore. Son ego continuait à batailler, à refuser la soumission. Étranglé, le torse désagréablement tordu, les jambes maintenues. La position lui plaisait. Il avait chaud, et pas à cause de l'étouffement. Oui, il était complètement maîtrisé par Sasuke. Il aurait voulu hurler et le prendre sur place. Il aurait voulu que la main libre de son tortionnaire glisse vers son sexe. Que quelque chose le délivre. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tu es borné, Naruto.

La voix ronronna à son oreille et une vague de chaleur l'envahit de nouveau. Plus localisée cette fois. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans sa coquille et remerciait le ciel d'en avoir une. Plus il perdait le souffle, plus son excitation montait. Il allait bientôt tomber dans les vapes. Il allait bientôt déborder de son pantalon. Il tapota doucement deux fois sur l'avant-bras qui l'étranglait.

Sa gorge fut libérée immédiatement, quelques doigts fins glissèrent le long de son cou avant de disparaître. Il aurait voulu les sentir encore. Il avait un peu la rage. Il se retourna vers Sasuke. Il le voulait.

Sasuke lui était satisfait, un peu plus et il aurait dû lui-même arrêter la prise pour que l'entêtement de cet idiot ne lui porte pas préjudice. Mais alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour la salutation rituelle, Naruto s'en saisit et le tira brusquement à lui. Un hoquet de surprise embarrassant s'échappa du professeur qui fusilla l'élève du regard. Il inspira, redevint aussi blanc qu'à son habitude et le dévisagea patiemment.

\- Ce n'est pas une prise ca Naruto. C'est un câlin éventuellement…

Naruto émit un son guttural étrange, pris entre le rire et le grognement et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ah oui ? j'avais pas remarquéé aaaaaaaha !

Sasuke venait de l'envoyer valser au sol. Il aurait juré avoir senti les dents du blond. Fallait pas abusé non plus. Les deux se jaugèrent maintenant. Face à face. Les cheveux en bataille et les joues un peu rouge. Naruto avec son putain de sourire qui semblait déborder de ses joues.

\- Uchiha-San?

Sasuke sursauta. La fille au macaron le regardait toute gênée.

\- Euh… le cours est terminé depuis 10 min, enfin normalement…

Sasuke regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'effectivement l'heure était passée et qu'en plus tout le monde s'était arrêté pour les regarder. Et merde.

Loin de paraître embarrassé le professeur se renfrogna immédiatement

\- Qui vous a dit de vous arrêter ?!

La fille au macaron rougie de surprise et balbutia une faible réponse qu'il coupa d'un geste sec de la main.

\- Peu importe. Vous manquez juste un peu d'endurance.

Il se redressa et les observa tous, bras croisés.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Merci pour votre écoute. Je me tiendrais à disposition de votre professeur si vous avez besoin de réviser votre programme au sol.

Puis il leur fit un salut martial. Et se dirigea vers Gay-Sensei dans la salle d'à côté.

Naruto s'effondra sur les tapis. Ce mec avait un ego à toute épreuve, ou plutôt il maitrisait vraiment l'art de sauver les apparences.

Kiba le rejoignit hilare.

\- He bien c'était chaud hein !

\- M'en parle pas !

\- On lui propose de venir boire une bière avec nous ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bin ouais on va toujours boire une bière après !

Naruto hésitait… il n'avait encore jamais été seul avec Sasuke. Il y avait toujours eu un prof ou des élèves ou un putain de carnet de croquis entre eux. Peut-être était-ce prématuré ?

\- Je pourrais lui proposer…

Ils se dirigèrent en riant vers les vestiaires, et se changèrent tous en deux temps trois mouvements. Naruto avait peur que le brun en profite pour s'éclipser discrètement, c'était bien son genre après tout. Heureusement pour lui Gai-sensei l'avait alpagué à la sortie. Sasuke, incapable de mettre fin à la conversation, écoutait, résigné, les exclamations du propriétaire des lieux. Naruto se dirigea vers eux, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

\- Alors Naruto, comment as-tu trouvé le professeur de Jujitsu ?

Naruto lanca un petit regard amusé vers Sasuke.

\- Très bien monsieur. Il a fait de son mieux pour être professionnel !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto n'en ratait jamais une.

\- Aaaaah, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop méchant avec lui ! Naruto que dirais tu que l'on offre des cours de sol toutes les semaines jusqu'à vos passages de ceinture ?

Celui-ci n'essaya même pas de cacher son enthousiasme ni la satisfaction sournoise qui s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Mais c'est une super idée Gay Sensei ! Je suis sûr que Sasuke serait ravi de venir nous entraîner ! Il a même proposé de donner des cours privés à ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Cette fois Sasuke le fusilla du regard, mais cela ne rendit Naruto que plus satisfait. Bien sûr Gay-Sensei toujours aussi démuni d'empathie et d'intelligence sociale, ne remarqua rien et se précipita au pied de Sasuke.

\- Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! Un tel dévouement est particulièrement apprécié dans notre école Uchiha-san ! Je vous remercie !

Sasuke fulminait, mais se força à sourire. Ce fut si peu naturel que Naruto redoubla de rire à côté de lui. Le deuxième regard noir fût tout aussi peu efficace que le premier sur la bonne humeur du blond. Sasuke se vengerait. Il allait lui faire payer au centuple.

\- Je vais d'abord en parler à mon école pour voir s'ils sont d'accord Gay-sensei.

Celui-ci se releva, et asséna une grande claque dans le dos de Sasuke qui en perdit l'équilibre.

\- Oui parfait Sasuke parfait !

Puis il s'en alla à grands pas motivés informer le reste de la classe de sa merveilleuse décision.

Sasuke se retourna en bloc vers Naruto.

\- Toi !

Naruto se tassa sur lui-même, faussement penaud, l'air d'un gamin qui aurait fait un mauvais coup.

\- Oui… ?

Sasuke le coupa, agacé.

\- Ca t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise alors que je travaille !?

\- Moi…? Mais j'ai rien fait, Uchiha-San.

\- Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Naruto pris l'air faussement effrayé.

\- Un professeur ne peut pas agresser un élève, Uchiha-san, ce ne serait vraiment pas professionnel…

Sasuke grogna devant l'audace de cet homm. Il expira bruyamment et se rapprocha un peu, menaçant.

\- Comme si ça t'importait.

Naruto recula, il allait répliquer quand une deuxième claque prit Sasuke par surprise et le projeta dans ses bras. Il éclata de rire devant la mine consternée de son si arrogant professeur. Kiba les dévisageait tout sourire.

\- Sasuke ! tu viens avec nous boire une bière ?

Celui-ci semblait sur le point d'exploser mais quelque chose dans le regard de Naruto le stoppa. Encore ces deux topazes bien trop honnêtes et pleines d'espoir. Naruto voulait qu'il vienne.

Il en bafouilla de surprise et Kiba interpréta cet ersatz de réponse à sa guise.

\- Super ! On va où Naruto ?

\- Ichiraku !

\- Ah non on va pas encore bouffer des ramens !

\- Oui oui oui ! Kiba, avoue que t'as faim après tout ce sport !

\- Mais y a pas de bière !

\- On boira du saké à la place ! C'est pour moi !

Sasuke ne les écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Continuant à ressasser les événements essayant de comprendre comme il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette situation. Désespérant d'être entouré d'autant de gens bruyants, pestant contre l'insolence de Naruto et contre son infinie candeur et son honnêteté. Mais comment pouvait-il être tout ça à la fois !?

Il passa tout le chemin vers le bar enfermé dans ses pensées. Se contentant de lancer quelques « nh » à ceux qui lui posaient des questions. Lesquelles, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. D'ailleurs, c'est seulement une fois à table qu'il réalisa avec qui il était. Un petit groupe, composé de quelques élèves à qui il avait donné le cours. Un gars à lunettes fumées, un roux un peu gros, le fameux Kiba, le gars avec la coupe au bol, Rock-Lee, le pauvre, un nom et une coupe pareille il était mal barré, et la fille au macaron qui s'appelait Tenten. Il y avait une autre fille aux yeux bleus avec une longue couette blonde.

Celle-ci n'était pas dans le cours de sol, mais il l'avait croisée à l'école en arrivant. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait reluqué sans se priver de façon absolument pas discrète. Il était habitué à ce genre de traitement de la part de la gente féminine. Et masculine. Quand elle vit qu'il l'avait repérée, elle s'approcha et se présenta tandis qu'il se préparait mentalement à l'envoyer bouler.

\- Salut ! moi c'est Ino.

\- Bonjour. Sasuke.

\- Alors c'est toi !

Il se contenta de lever un sourcil…

\- He bien ! qui aurait cru qu'on te retrouverait ici !

Elle se tourna vers Naruto puis le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Y en a un qui a dû être content !

Naruto, enlacé par la blonde, la tête vraiment très proche de ses gros seins, le regardait fixement, petit sourire en coin.

Le sourcil de Sasuke se baissa pour se froncer légèrement.

Naruto se défit un peu de la prise et se rapprocha de Sauske.

\- Ino est ma deuxième coloc. C'est aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies avec Sakura.

Sasuke respira un peu. Il allait donc devoir se coltiner une autre jeune fille envahissante, protectrice et très tactile. Non pas qu'il planifiait de revoir le blond. pas du tout.

Ino se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- T'inquiet pas je suis moins envahissante que Sakura.

Naruto pouffa derrière elle.

\- Pff, c'est-ce que tu crois.

Kiba refit son apparition et s'accrocha au cou de Naruto et d'Ino. Il ferait bien de commencer une liste de toutes les personnes se permettant de tripoter Naruto.

\- Alors les filles que pensez-vous de notre nouveau prof de jujitsu.

Sasuke se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne suis pas officiellement votre prof de Jujitsu, pas encore.

\- Ah bon !? Aaaah je croyais que c'était entendu ! (Kiba)

\- Mon Dieu heureusement que je ne prends pas ce cours avec vous, je saignerais du nez constamment ! (Ino)

\- Sasuke ! Il faut absolument que tu continues ! Le passage de nos ceintures et notre éternelle jeunesse en dépendent ! (Lee)

\- T'es vraiment une salle perverse Ino ! (Naruto)

\- J'avoue t'aurais jamais tenu, ils étaient en feu tout à l'heure ! Je te jure, ils avaient même pas remarqué que le cours était arrêté ! Même moi j'ai trouvé ça hot ! (Kiba)

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? (Lee)

\- Hey ça va les gars ! (Naruto)

\- C'est normal ils ont pas encore fourrer ! (Ino)

\- T'inquiet Lee un jour tu comprendras. (Kiba)

\- Ino ! ta gueule ! (Naruto)

\- Pardon chéri. Mais je sais que le sexe c'est important pour toi ! (Ino)

\- Ino ! (Kiba + Naruto)

Sasuke commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Bruyant. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, ou criaient tous en même temps. Le pire c'est qu'ils semblaient tous se comprendre très bien. Allez savoir comment. Il se massa l'arête du nez puis rouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez devant la fille au macaron.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour le cours. C'était très intéressant.

Enfin une personne normale.

\- Je t'en prie et tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Merci. Je me demandais si par hasard tu venais de la même école qu'un certain Neji ?

\- Oui, c'est un ami à moi, on s'entraîne ensemble depuis longtemps.

\- Ah OK cool.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces joues s'étaient légèrement colorées.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oh, juste un petit peu, on allait à la même école quand on était enfant, puis j'ai aussi pris des cours de kung-fu dans votre école quand j'étais plus jeune.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'elle, mais peut être que Neji oui. Elle craquait clairement pour lui. Il ne put approfondir la question, car il se fit littéralement rentrer dedans, renversant quasiment son plat, par un Naruto chevauché ou enlacé, par une tignasse rose.

Il se recula, un peu effaré devant les deux énergumènes qui se chamaillaient devant lui, à moitié sur ses genoux. Ino et Kiba riaient et applaudissaient. Il commençait à se demander dans quel monde de fou il était tombé quand la furie se tourna vers lui

\- Sasuke !

Il leva les mains par réflexe. Espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre câlin. Mais non elle ne comprit pas et lui colla une grosse bise sur chaque joue.

\- Quelle surprise de te retrouver ici ! Alors comme ça tu vas être leur prof ?

Sasuke soupira. Il était bel et bien piégé. Heureusement il n'eut pas besoin de répondre car Sasukra était maintenant accaparé par la blonde. Et encore des câlins. Naruto n'avait pas menti en disant qu'ils étaient tactiles.

Sakura était venu accompagnée d'un gars avec une couette et des cheveux en pétard qui le salua discrètement, mais ne lui adressa pas plus la parole. En revanche au regard qu'il lui envoya, Sasuke comprit tout de suite qu'il le connaissait. Quelle joie. Naruto avait donc parlé de lui à tous ses amis. Il était absolument ravi : Salut moi c'est le gars qui s'est masturbé devant ton pote. Enchanté.

Puis les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui de nouveau, d'un bloc, ce qui ne laissait absolument rien présager de bon.

\- Narutooo ?

Le blond se retourna tout sourire. Kiba venait probablement de lui raconter une connerie. Les deux harpies ne le quittèrent pas des yeux tandis que le blond se rapprochait.

Sakura demanda.

\- Alors ? à quand est prévu votre prochaine séance de dessin ?

Sasuke vit Naruto s'empourprer immédiatement.

\- On n'en a pas encore parlé Sakura !

\- He bien qu'attendez-vous ? c'était vraiment bon cette toile, vous devez continuer !

\- Sakura…

La blonde se pencha alors vers Sasuke, ajoutant son grain de sel.

\- Sasuke, as-tu envie de reposer pour Naruto ?

\- Putain Ino, mêles toi de ton cul.

La blonde lui coula un regard de biais remplit de convoitise.

\- Il va très bien merci…

Sasuke toussota doucement.

\- Je pense aussi que Naruto est très bon, et nous avons juste à prendre rendez-vous pour notre prochaine séance.

Les trois qui lui faisaient face clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux. Il détourna le regard. Décidant de reporter son attention sur d'autres sujets de conversations plus intéressant. Il n'y en avait pas bien sûr, mais il était très doué pour le prétendre.

La soirée continua ainsi pendant une petite heure. Sasuke se sentait ballotter d'une personne à l'autre. Il put identifier assez vite les amis proches de Naruto. C'était tous ceux qui le collaient ou qui le regardaient d'un œil protecteur. Il y avait donc Sakura et Ino bien sûr, qui avaient autant l'air d'être ses sœurs que ses mères, que ses maîtresses. Naruto ne serait pas le premier gay à se laisser tripoter par une bande de fillasses en chaleurs frustrées de ne pas trouver d'hétéro à leur gout. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas à lui de jouer les ours en peluche, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Concernant les autres gars par contre, autant de proximité ça le faisait tiquer. Que tous ces mecs puissent toucher Naruto alors que lui-même se l'interdisait était déjà contrariant en soi, mais réaliser qu'en plus Naruto le rendait possessif et jaloux, ça, ça l'agaçait sévèrement.

Il y avait donc Kiba, clairement hétéro, mais qui regardait trop souvent les lèvres de Naruto pour être vraiment innocent. Ils avaient le même genre de caractère hyperactif et expansif.

Ensuite, il y avait Shikamaru, qui avait tenu Naruto longtemps dans ses bras, et qui semblait l'aimer beaucoup. Il l'avait jaugé toute la soirée, ne détournant son attention de lui que quand la blonde venait s'asseoir tranquillement sur lui, laissant Sasuke s'interroger sur leur relation. Il pensait que la blonde était avec le roux. Kiba et Sakura, apparemment un peu saouls déjà, furent beaucoup moins discrets dans leur technique d'intimidation.

\- Bon, je vais pas jouer le meilleur ami protecteur chiant et full cliché, du genre « fais pas de mal à mon pote », mais pour vrai « fais pas de mal à mon pote ».

Sakura le poussa pour se planter devant lui et le dévisager comme seul quelqu'un en état d'ébriété avancée peut le faire, l'air de lui annoncer la fin du monde :

\- Naruto c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Moi je te casse carrément la gueule si tu lui fais du mal !

Ino se rapprocha en riant et lui prit la main.

\- Ne les écoute pas ! Moi j'ai confiance en toi, je suis sure que tu seras à la hauteur de notre Naruto. L'important c'est que vous ayez une bonne communication, et du bon sexe. Le sexe c'est très important, tu sais.

Son attention s'échappa. Il avait compris le message pas besoin d'en écouter plus. Aucune pression bien sûr. Entre la culpabilité, la menace, et la responsabilisation, il avait le choix. Avec des amis pareils pas étonnant qu'il soit célibataire.

Il se tourna vers Kiba, interrompant la blonde et sa diatribe sur le sexe.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que votre commentaire est un peu prématuré ?

\- Pff. À d'autres mon pote.

Kiba se figea devant le sourire de Sasuke.

\- Je ne suis pas ton pote.

Un blanc s'installa avant que Naruto débarque un peu paniqué. Ça lui apprendra à l'abandonner au milieu des furies qui lui servaient d'amis.

\- Qu'est-ce vous racontez bordel !?

\- Mais rien ! On le met juste en garde.

Naruto s'énerva.

\- Mais en garde contre quoi, on sort pas ensemble putain ! Mais vous êtes tarés !

Il les repoussa à grand coup de pied au cul, ce qui ne les fit glousser que plus fort puis se tourna complètement effaré vers Sasuke.

\- Je suis navré, vraiment. Je te dirais bien que c'est une exception, mais ils sont toujours comme ça.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il s'était presque amusé. Au fond il avait trouvé ça mignon.

-Je pense que tes amis t'aiment beaucoup.

Le blond rit nerveusement en se grattant la nuque, le petit tic que Sasuke trouvait de plus en plus craquant.

\- Oui ils m'adorent, mais ils peuvent être un peu trop mères poules parfois.

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux ça que l'inverse.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Je vais y aller.

Naruto se releva immédiatement en croassant un « OK » tout perdu, puis se tourna vers ses amis en criant « sasuke s'en va je le raccompagne ! »

Tous réagirent à la cantonade, lui souhaitant un bon retour et espérant le revoir bientôt. Il leur répondit d'un geste large de la main puis sorti. Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes il s'adossa au mur extérieur pour attendre Naruto. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Il arriva avec son sac sur le dos.

Il s'adossa à côté de lui sur le mur. Sans rien dire.

Le temps passa un peu et le silence fit beaucoup de bien à Sasuke. Ils se lancèrent quelques petits regards, l'air de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke coupe court à ce petit jeu en écrasant sa main sur la face trop souriante de Naruto.

\- Hey !

\- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi !

\- Ah bon !? on dirait pas pourtant…

Et il se rapprocha encore un peu de lui. L'épaule contre le mur. Sasuke se détourna en grommelant.

\- Usuratonkachi

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke le regarda bien droit dans les yeux et répéta, plein de défis.

\- Usuratonkashi.

Naruto sourit et se rapprocha encore un peu.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois. Tu l'as dit aussi en cours. Ça veut dire quoi ?

Sasuke le regarda l'air narquois.

\- Ce ne serait plus aussi drôle si tu savais.

\- Ah parce que tu as de l'humour !? Première nouvelle.

Une main fila vers son visage qu'il esquiva rapidement, pour se rapprocher encore plus du brun.

\- Tu peux le redire ? Ça sonne comme un mot cochon quand tu le dis. J'aime ça.

Sasuke grogna. Ce mec était insupportable.

\- Dis-le encore, Sasuke. S'il te plait.

Naruto avait maintenant la tête dans son cou, et murmura contre son oreille.

\- Ça peut être la plus vulgaire des insultes, dans ta bouche, sur cette langue, je t'entends juste susurrer de jolies consonnes… et ça m'excite.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en se sentant réagir à la voix de Naruto puis se recula pour le regarder. Ses jolis sourcils toujours froncés et sa bouche courbée en une moue supérieure.

\- Ca veut dire crétin idiot et inutile.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et explosa de rire. Loin d'être offusqué, il repartit à l'attaque.

\- Bon, j'en déduis que tu fais plus dans les insultes que dans les mots d'amour.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et continua à le dévisager. Naruto défiait tous les hommes qu'il avait rencontrés. Il faisait tomber toutes ses défenses une à une à coup grands coups de batte de baseball.

Il se redressa et croisa les bras.

\- Bon. Si je reviens vous entraîner, tu ne peux pas te frotter contre moi comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...

\- Parce que je te fais de l'effet ?

Sasuke le regarda, exaspéré.

\- Tu le sais très bien crétin.

-Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

Sasuke grogna.

\- Usuratonkachi.

Naruto gloussa.

\- Enfoiré !

Puis il se rapprocha encore, effleurant le cou à la peau douce du bout de ses lèvres, mais un bras sur sa gorge le retint. Naruto regarda Sasuke, interloqué. D'un signe de tête, le brun lui fit signe de se retourner.

Une ribambelle de têtes dépassaient de la fenêtre du restaurant. Tous les amis de Naruto les observaient. Quand ils se virent démasquer, tous se mirent à scander ensemble « un baiser ! un baiser ! »

Naruto vit rouge, et se jeta sur eux pour les engueuler.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur en quatrième vitesse, faisant les comptes de leurs différents paris en gloussant. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient intenables ! Mais, quand il se retourna pour rejoindre le brun, celui-ci avait disparu.

Sérieusement !?

Il ouvrit son téléphone et retrouva son numéro en deux secondes. À sa grande surprise, le brun décrocha.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux tu te barres comme ça sans même me dire au revoir !?

\- Nh.

\- Nh ?! quoi nh ? Espèce de Bâtard si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper comme ça !

Un petit rire lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de me courir après.

\- Pff, j'en suis capable ! t'es ou ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il paniquait. Et quoi ? Naruto allait le rejoindre, et quoi ? La voix de Naruto le sortit de ses questionnements.

\- Un baiser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te rejoins juste pour un baiser. Après je te laisse partir.

La panique de Sasuke redoubla. Un baiser. Juste un baiser. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- T'as intérêt à courir vite. Je suis proche du métro.

\- Oh Putain !

Naruto raccrocha immédiatement et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il vola littéralement sur les 4 coins de rue qui le séparaient du métro. Il manqua de se faire renverser, juste une fois. Rien de très grave, certainement pas assez pour le ralentir. Le brun lui avait lancé un défi et il allait le réussir. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

Il reconnut de loin son manteau et son sac de sport. Il accéléra, le souffle court et les poumons en feu, puis l'attrapa juste avant que celui-ci ne passe les portes de la station. Il le tira à lui si violemment qu'ils s'en cognèrent les dents. Sasuke le traita de brute, mais Naruto passa outre. Il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. Ce n'était pas bon, pas vraiment agréable, c'était juste sauvage et affamé, et Sasuke n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse le désirer autant. Ses mains montèrent automatiquement agripper les hanches qui le plaquaient contre le mur. Celles de Naruto se posèrent alors sur les siennes, étonnamment douces et fermes. Contrastant avec la folie du baiser que Naruto lui offrait. Baiser qui devenait de plus en plus agréable. Son excitation fit un bond dans son ventre lorsque sa lèvre fut mordue doucement puis caressée par le bout d'une langue. Leur respiration était courte. L'érection de Naruto pulsait contre la sienne.

Naruto se décolla brusquement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Sasuke. Sasuke, je —

Sasuke ne sut jamais ce que Naruto s'apprêtait à lui dire. Plusieurs passants s'étaient mis à les applaudir. Entre autres deux couples gays jeunes et un peu punk à l'arrêt de bus d'en face.

Naruto en rit. Et leur fit de grands signes de victoire, Sasuke levant les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

\- D'autres amis à toi ?

\- Non pas du tout je les connais pas ! C'est la chance d'être dans une ville aussi ouverte d'esprit que Konoha !

Puis il se recolla un peu contre lui. Et prit un ton un peu enjôleur

\- Est-ce que je te raccompagne chez toi… ?

Sasuke se raidit.

Non… je préfère m'en tenir à un baiser. Pour ce soir.

Le blond ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il se mordit rapidement les lèvres qu'il étira ensuite en un énième grand sourire.

\- D'accord.

Tu ne vas pas me courir après ?

Le blond partit d'un grand rire.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais d'abord je te laisse prétendre que tu me fuis.

Il vit tout de suite le brun s'offusquer. Alors il se rapprocha encore une fois. Effleura ses lèvres.

\- Je préfère les hommes consentant… Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Il s'adossa au mur bras croisé. Sasuke le dévisagea. Ses mots se répercutant en lui. Il se perdit un quart de seconde dans les yeux bleu. Y cherchant une once de malice ou d'hypocrisie. Mais rien. Juste cette mer immense dans laquelle il s'était perdu à leur première rencontre. Il partit. Cette fois-ci il se retourna. Juste une petite fois rapide, juste assez pour voir le petit sourire en coin de l'homme blond à travers la vitre sale du métro.

Une fois seul chez lui, Sasuke prit le temps de digérer les différents événements de sa journée. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il recroise Naruto ? Il n'était pas du genre à croire au destin et autre niaiserie pour adolescente en chaleur. Mais clairement s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés en posant, il se serait donc rencontré ici. Est-ce que le blond lui aurait fait autant d'effet ?

Sasuke sourit. La situation aurait peut-être été différente, mais l'histoire aurait été exactement la même. Le blond l'aurait d'abord exaspéré. Puis progressivement, il aurait eu raison de lui. Ça aurait juste pris un peu plus de temps. Qui sait, ils auraient peut-être même partager ce premier baiser devant la station de métro.

Il s'allongea. Et expira un grand coup. Son appartement était plongé dans le noir complet. Il était seul, dans le silence. Sa respiration se calma et il amena sa main à ses lèvres. Elles étaient un peu irritées de s'être fait ainsi agresser. Ça ne le dérangeait, au contraire. Il détestait les baisers mollassons. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son cou. Il resta là. Hésitant. Se caresser? S'endormir? Appeler Naruto? Pour lui dire quoi ? Que voulait-il de toute façon ?

Le beau Uchiha ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit le petit plug anal qui était caché bien loin. Il fit taire les relents de honte qui le saisissaient chaque fois qu'il s'adonnait à de telles caresses et enduit le petit objet courbé de lubrifiant.

Seuls les murs de sa chambre entendirent sa respiration hachée quand il se pénétra sans préparation. Seul le silence répondit à la plainte qu'il laissa fileter lorsqu'il se saisit de son sexe tendu et commença ses va et viens. Et seul le mince rayon de lune vint caresser sa peau blanche qui progressivement se recouvrait de sueur.

Pas de dents dans son cou, pas de griffes sur ses hanches. Et quand l'orgasme le frappa, le laissant suspendu et les larmes aux yeux, pas de voix pour lui dire à quel point il était beau. Juste la honte. Le silence. Le noir.

Sasuke était seul depuis des années. Si bien claquemurer dans ses craintes que lui-même ne savait plus comment sortir. Habitué au rejet, habitué à la haine. Une pensée pourtant lui arracha un sourire juste avant de s'endormir. La vision d'un Naruto frustré, s'échinant sur son membre et incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Effectivement, c'était plus simple du côté Uzumaki. Moins d'états d'âmes. Naruto venait de faire l'amour violemment à son matelas. Enfoui dans ses couettes, il avait crié douloureusement le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait le prendre et le sentir en lui. Se faire dominer et soumettre. Il voulait sentir leurs corps entiers se serrer l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à se briser.

Il resta un long moment à regarder le plafond. Il était amoureux. Bordel, il était sacrément amoureux.

* * *

* la mention "sensei" n'existe pas en Krav maga, ni même en Kung-fu, mais j'ai voulu respecter les appellations du manga


	5. Chapter 5 Shooting Photo : Rapprochement

**Titre** : Histoires de modèles

 **auteur:** Sun

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **résumé** : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t-elle? HxH.

 **Béta** : Hé oui cette fois j'en ai une ! Merci à Mayura qui a bien accepté de me corriger et dont j'adore les histoires !

 **note:** Ah je vous ais fait attendre moins longtemps là ! Nous retournons dans un contexte plus officiel de modeling. Nos deux héros continuent à se découvrir et à se chercher et moi je continue à les martyriser ! Lemon très léger et court, he oui je sais que ca devient douloureux, mais que voulez vous je trouve ca trop excitant de les faire poiroter.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui laisse des petit commentaires, ca fait chaud au coeur et je prends tout vos conseils au sérieux !

Réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de profil:

Ansoso19 : merci d'être toujours au rendez vous et toujours prête à envoyer un petit message de soutien ! Pleins de smiley avec des coeurs.

Cia : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu vas voir il y a encore pleins d'autres personnages qui apparaissent dans celui-là ! Si jechapitre fais un ou les deux gang se rapprochent ca va pas être de la tarte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Shooting Photo 1: Rapprochement et lavabo.

Sasuke regardait fixement le numéro de téléphone affiché sur son écran.

« Naruto »

Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa bouche ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mêle de cette affaire ? Il releva la tête pour tomber dans l'œil impatient de son photographe.

Il expira et, agacé, appuya sur le téléphone vert. La sonnerie retentit longtemps. Il se mit à espérer que le crétin à l'autre bout du fil ait le sommeil trop lourd pour répondre. Il était 8 h du matin un samedi après tout, c'était plus que probable.

\- Mmmaaallo ?

Et merde.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Mmmmh.

\- Réveille-toi, j'ai un contrat pour toi.

\- Mmheein ?

\- Photoshoot érotique gay. Mon partenaire m'a planté j'ai pensé à toi. Je t'envois l'adresse.

Puis il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kakashi.

\- C'est fait.

Le photographe hocha la tête, son œil inquisiteur toujours braqué sur lui.

\- Tu nous sauves la vie Sasuke. Oublies pas l'adresse.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et s'en retourna tranquillement vers les loges, laissant le photographe replonger dans son livre.

À l'autre bout de la ville, Naruto regardait fixement son téléphone, le cerveau ramollit et les yeux vides. Un bip le fit sursauter. Une adresse s'afficha sous son nez et il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi. Il se leva au ralenti, essayant difficilement de mettre bout à bout les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, pleurant la perte de son lit bien chaud. Il se faisait l'effet d'un packman butant contre un mur et répétant en boucle « Sasuke. Dodo. Sasuke. Dodo. Sasuke. »

La tête dans le cul donc, il sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur Sakura qui se faisait un café. Elle aussi travaillait à 9 h. Il tenta de lui expliquer la situation, articulant laborieusement et tanguant même légèrement. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais habille-toi enfin !

\- Maaaaaiiis ! je suis hangover ! j'ai dormi 3 heures !

Une gifle le prit au dépourvue. Heureusement qu'elle faisait pas de Krav-maga celle-là. Une vraie furie.

\- Naruto écoute moi bien ! je vais te répéter ça calmement pour que ta cervelle d'oiseau comprenne : SASUKE. PHOTOSHOOT. ÉROTIQUE. AVEC TOI !

Il cligna des yeux deux fois, sa tête continuant à sonner bizarrement suite au coup de sa chère colocataire et aux restants d'alcools que son corps essayait désespérément d'éliminer. Sasuke. Il donnerait tout pour revoir Sasuke.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche.

\- C'est ça ! Je te fais du café ! Ah ! je suis trop excitée pour toi !

Naruto se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Il avait super mal au crâne ! Pourquoi cette fille était-elle toujours aussi excitée !?

Il arriva au studio 1 heure plus tard. L'enfoiré avait intérêt à lui rembourser le Uber. Il se sentait un peu mieux réveillé. Sakura et Ino lui avaient préparé une mixture étrange, faite de fruit et de pleins de poudre et d'herbes naturelles différentes, genre cacao, maca, moringa et d'autres trucs dont il avait oublié le nom. C'était absolument dégueulasse, mais au moins c'était consistant. Il aurait aussi juré qu'elles avaient ajouté de l'alcool dans son café. Quoiqu'il arrive, ça marchait, la brume qui envahissait son esprit s'évaporait doucement.

Quoique… Il resta estomaqué au moins une minute devant l'enseigne qui s'affichait devant lui et dû se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas encore. Le connard s'était bien gardé de lui dire pour qui il allait travailler. Dans le genre grosse corporation fashion qu'il tendait plutôt à boycotter on pouvait pas faire mieux. Les deux lettres de la marque se dressaient devant lui, criardes et ostentatoires. La plupart des gens auraient été ravis, voire honorés de poser pour une marque pareille. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais eu de tels rêves. Lui, ses sandales et ses vieilles fripes étaient sur le point d'entrer dans un univers lui donnant radicalement envie de vomir. À y repenser, Sasuke avait plutôt raison, il avait tout d'un hippie. Un hippie pervers et militant. Super!

Il retrouva son numéro et l'appela.

\- Nh ?

\- Oi ! Tu aurais pu me dire pour qui on posait !

\- Tu es là ?

\- Oui je suis en bas, dehors.

\- Entre et demande à la réceptionniste de t'indiquer où aller. À tout de suite.

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Ça et partir sans prévenir.

Il respira un grand coup et passa les grandes portes du building. Il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste qui bien sur le détailla de haut en bas l'air sceptique. Naruto aurait juré que sa main s'était dirigée vers le bouton de sécurité. Il se fendit de son plus beau sourire.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous !?

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais resta sur ses gardes.

\- Très bien je vous remercie. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui ! On m'a appelé à la dernière minute pour un photoshoot érotique, un remplacement. On m'a dit que vous alliez me dire où aller.

L'air sceptique revint à la charge.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, je suis désolée. Vous pouvez…

\- Vous êtes sur ? C'est Sasuke Uchiha qui m'a contacté.

Le mot magique. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se relevèrent immédiatement et son visage s'illumina.

\- Oh ! C'est monsieur Uchiha qui vous a référé ? Bien, bien, bien, cela change tout. Il pose effectivement aujourd'hui pour la prochaine campagne publicitaire de la marque. Alors comme ça elle sera érotique ? Ohlala j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Suivez-moi je vais vous guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Vous devriez vous dépêcher d'ailleurs le shooting devrait déjà avoir commencé, il me semble, vous êtes en retard ! Enfin c'est Monsieur Hatake Kakashi le photographe et comme il est lui-même toujours en retard, ça devrait aller. Je suis surprise qu'un homme comme vous fasse partie des modèles ! Mais Monsieur Uchiha est vraiment digne de confiance et a très bon gout. Monsieur Hataké lui fait probablement confiance. Saviez-vous qu'il va probablement devenir l'égérie de notre marque ?

Naruto cligna des yeux. Trop de mots. Elle avait prononcé beaucoup trop de mots en moins d'une minute pour qu'il soit capable de suivre.

\- Heu… qui ça ?

\- Monsieur Uchiha voyons ! Ne serait-il pas parfait pour nous représenter ? Si classe et distingué !

Elle le détailla encore une fois.

\- Bien sûr ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'équipe de coiffeurs et maquilleurs est excellente ! Ah ! Voilà l'ascenseur ! C'est au 15e étage, vous avez juste à tourner à droite en sortant !

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur ces dernières paroles. Naruto regardait fixement la porte gris métallisé devant lui. La journée s'annonçait remplie de belles rencontres.

Il tourna donc à droite en sortant et le couloir le mena dans un immense studio où toute une flopée de monde s'activait. Une vraie fourmilière qui lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Trouver Sasuke.

Une immense table en bois franc supportant des fruits, des coupes de vin et autre mets riches totalement cliché trônaient au centre de l'espace devant un grand fond de papier blanc. Il repéra rapidement les différentes personnes chargées des éclairages, celles qui étaient peut-être les maquilleuses, ou styliste,s puis ceux qui continuaint à amener d'autres accessoires sur la table déjà pleine à craquer. Il repéra aussi plusieurs personnes en veston cravate l'air sérieux, en train de discuter avec un homme à l'allure bizarre et aux cheveux gris argenté coiffés en éventail.

Mais où était Sasuke bon sang!?

Il le repéra enfin assis négligemment sur l'une des chaises assorties à la table. Une rousse à lunette penchée sur lui le barbouillait de poudre à l'aide d'un plumeau en lui faisant la conversation. Enfin conversation était beaucoup dire puisqu'il ne semblait absolument pas disposé à lui répondre, ses yeux bien trop occupés à le dévisager lui, Naruto.

Il était maquillé, coiffé. Ses mèches brunes encadraient les contours de son visage devant avant d'exploser en pétard vers l'arrière. L'image était inhabituelle. C'était lui sans être lui en même temps. Son teint était encore plus pâle, ses yeux encore plus noirs. Ses lèvres très légèrement colorées semblaient encore plus pulpeuses que d'habitude. Sa mâchoire était soulignée par les fards, dessinant une attitude virile et arrogante.

Naruto commença à s'approcher de lui. Intimidé et hésitant. Quelle attitude était-il supposé adopter?

Soudain un épouvantail lui fit face.

\- Sasuke, c'est lui le modèle? demanda tranquillement Kakashi.

Naruto endura l'inspection de l'étrange mais plutôt séduisant personnage. Un bandeau recouvrait son œil gauche et un collant lui remontait jusque sur le nez. Ses cheveux éclataient en éventail. Le tout était assez stylisé si on voulait se la jouer ninja mystérieux.

Sasuke bien sûr ne répondit pas. Il ne fit même pas mine de bouger.

\- Un hippie mal rasé. Je suis surpris Sasuke.

Naruto resta de marbre.

\- Kakashi, regarde le de plus prêt et arrête de m'emmerder,

Le dit Kakashi, qui devait donc être le photographe, se retourna vers lui. Il se rapprocha, envahissant complètement l'espace vital de Naruto. Il avait l'impression d'être un cheval dont on estimait la valeur.

\- MMmeeh. J'avoue qu'y a du potentiel. Il a des yeux magnifiques.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il continuait à le fixer lui, ses yeux noirs charbon rivés dans les siens. Bordel, il avait bien fait de venir. Il endurerait tous les connards de cette enseigne pourrie pour ces yeux-là.

Puis le photographe lui saisit le visage pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

\- Hey ca va je suis pas une vache non plus !

Naruto l'avait repoussé vivement. Kakashi lança un œil torve à son modèle préféré.

\- Si tu veux poser avec ce gamin Sasuke, va falloir qu'il laisse sa pruderie de coté.

\- Mais je suis pas prude ! Vous êtes pas obligé de me palper comme un vulgaire animal !

Naruto se détourna boudeur. D'un geste de la main ennuyé, l'arrogant brun congédia la maquilleuse qui semblait maintenant à court d'excuses pour le papouiller et se décida finalement à se lever. Il s'approcha nonchalamment des deux hommes et son regard s'adoucit en rencontrant celui si bleu de Naruto.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Merci d'être venu.

Naruto se sentit rougir un peu. Il croisa les bras.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi… mais j'aimerai bien savoir un peu de quoi il retourne.

Sasuke sourit à la remarque, puis son visage devint un peu moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que tu es mal rasé.

\- Hey, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de me préparer ! Puis ça cache un peu mes cicatrices.

Kakashi se pencha en avant, de nouveaux intéressé.

\- Cicatrices ?

Puis il les remarqua, les trois fines cicatrices qui barraient chacune de ses joues. Un sifflement mi-moqueur mi-admiratif s'échappa du masque.

\- Hé bien hé bien. Tu m'amènes un gars débraillé mal rasé et couturé de partout. Tu fait fort aujourd'hui Sasuke.

\- Je savais que tu serais sous le charme.

Le photographe observait toujours le nouveau venu, l'air vaguement plus intéressé qu'à son arrivée.

\- Mmh… On va peut-être enfin s'amuser un peu après tout ! Bon ! Karine ! Amène-le dans les loges, et occupe-toi de lui s'il te plait ! Puis envoie-le vers Suigetsu pour qu'il lui donne des fringues convenables.

Naruto détailla Sasuke. Il portait une jolie chemise noire à col mao et un pantalon à pince tout aussi noir. La ceinture noir ornée des deux lettres argentées tant haïes luisait ainsi de mille feux. Elle mettait bien en valeur les hanches étroites de Sasuke. Naruto déglutit.

\- On ne pose pas nu ?

Le photographe lança un regard interrogateur à Sasuke qui haussa les épaules, puis les deux s'en retournèrent vers leurs occupation initiales, plantant là un Naruto plus qu'agacé.

\- Mais est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qu'on va faire !?

Kakashi lui fit un vague geste de la main, grommelant qu'il verrait bien, qu'ils étaient déjà en retard. Puis la rousse à lunette l'entraîna derrière elle.

\- Allez dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Le shooting aurait déjà dû commencer, le programme est vraiment chargé et tu as un rôle important. Et si je dois te couper les cheveux, te raser et en plus te maquiller, j'ai vraiment du pain sur la planche ! En plus, comme tu seras le plus dénudé, il va sûrement falloir que je m'occupe du reste de ton corps !

Ils repassèrent devant les ascenseurs et croisèrent un couple qui se dirigeait vers le plateau.

\- Neji, Hinata ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! Ha je suis vraiment fière de mon maquillage ! Dépêchez-vous Kakashi vous attends !

Les deux modèles étaient effectivement somptueux. Ils avaient tous les deux une peau laiteuse, de longs cheveux noirs ornés de perles, et des yeux d'une couleur très étrange. Un gris très clair presque légèrement lavande. Ils étaient vêtus aec goût d'habits modernes, mais d'inspiration traditionnelle japonaise ou chinoise. Naruto ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il aurait juré que la fille ressemblait à une geisha.

\- Salut moi c'est Naruto ! C'est Sasuke qui m'a demandé de venir à la dernière minute !

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Le garçon le détailla de haut en bas. Un de plus. Il commençait à être habitué.

\- Tu remplaces Juugo. Un immense rouquin, bien plus baraqué que toi. J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur.

\- Ha… euh bin j'espère pour vous parce que moi j'ai jamais fait ça avant.

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main.

\- J-j-je-je suis, je suis sure que tout va bien se passer, Naruto Kun !

Il se laissa faire et lança un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille, touché par son besoin de le rassurer. L'homme en revanche acheva de l'énerver lorsqu'il la tira à lui alors que lui-même se faisait de nouveau agrippé par Karine.

\- Oui bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on est pressé ! On vous retrouve plus tard je dois lui refaire une beauté !

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent devant une porte d'où un autre modèle émergea.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Saï.

L'homme avait le ventre à l'air et un sourire faussement enjoué plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Salut, moi c'est Naruto.

\- As-tu déjà baisé avec Sasuke ?

Naruto s'étrangla.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il t'a référé pour remplacer Juugo. Il ne fait jamais ça. Tu es clairement son genre de mec. Comme Juugo d'ailleurs. Alors je me demande si tu l'as déjà baisé.

\- Saï pousses toi, je dois le maquiller.

Le dit Saï eut l'air particulièrement concerné par la question.

\- Oui je comprends. Il y a du boulot en plus. Bon courage Karine.

Et il partit.

\- Mais c'est qui ce connard !?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, au fond il est gentil, juste un peu maladroit.

Il se retourna. Une charmante jeune fille lui faisait face. Son visage doux était souriant.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Aku.

\- Salut moi c'est Naruto.

\- À tout à l'heure Naruto.

Puis dans un grand sourire, elle s'éloigna tranquillement.

Il se tourna vers Karine qui était déjà entrée dans les loges.

\- AH ! Au moins les filles sont gentilles ici !

\- Aku est un garçon.

\- Ha bon !?

\- Oui, il a un pénis, je l'ai déjà vu clairement alors qu'il était en caleçon alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'évertue à s'habiller en fille.

\- Ah, Bin peut être parce qu'il se considère comme une fille ?

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il avait un pénis !

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis trop hangover pour te faire un cours sur le genre. Comment veut-il ou elle qu'on l'appelle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, il change tout le temps d'apparence alors on ne sait jamais comment l'appeler ! Et lui il dit qu'il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, ou les deux en même temps. Il ne pourrait pas choisir franchement ?!

La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez. C'était impressionnant le nombre de débiles qui étaient rassemblés dans ce bâtiment. Il croisa les bras prêts à sermonner la maquilleuse.

\- Je pense qu'Aku a le droit de choisir de ne pas choisir.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, on est l'un ou l'autre un point c'est tout !

Naruto rit jaune.

\- Ah bah oui bien sur ! Je suppose que tu penses pareil pour l'orientation sexuelle.

Un homme étrange aux cheveux bleus/blanc et aux yeux violets entra dans les loges à ce moment-là.

\- Non ! Karine croit secrètement à la bisexualité parce qu'elle espère qu'un jour Sasuke cèdera à son charme.

\- Je ne crois pas à la bisexualité, espèce d'idiot excentrique !

Elle se prit alors elle-même dans ses bras, les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- Je sais que quand Sasuke goûtera au charme féminin, ou plutôt à mon charme, il oubliera complètement les hommes !

Le styliste se dirigea vers le fond de la loge, l'air blasé d'avoir entendu ce discours une centaine de fois.

\- Tu es ridicule, tu devrais arrêter cette fixation idiote !

Puis il revint vers elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Sasuke n'en a rien à foutre de toi !

\- Je t'emmerde Suigestu ! Et d'abord toi aussi tu craques sur lui alors ferme là !

Il se détourna, semblant tout fier de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds.

\- Oui, et moi je suis bisexuel.

\- Non ! Toi, tu es juste indécis, incapable de faire un choix et ça définit parfaitement ta vie !

\- Et toi tu es une salle nympho conservatrice et hystérique et ça définit parfaitement ta vie aussi !

Naruto haussa un sourcil. L'ambiance était électrique entre ces deux-là !

\- Vous devriez coucher ensemble, ça vous ferait peut être du bien !

Ils le dévisagèrent un instant.

Puis les deux se mirent à lui hurler dessus. Et sans que Naruto sache comment la dispute se termina par Karine frappant Suigetsu avec une brosse à cheveux. Une fois calmés, les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je te suggère de ne jamais répéter une chose pareille si tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse ressembler au vieux serpent qui nous sert de PDG.

Puis le styliste le détailla, un sourire de requin s'épanouissant sur son visage.

\- Bon… Sasuke nous ramène du potentiel aujourd'hui.

Naruto se renfrogna.

\- Tu es le seul à le penser, on dirait.

Karine se pencha vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- T'inquiète pas mon beau. C'est nous les vrais pros et on sait repérer un joyau brut quand on en voit un.

Puis, à coup de ciseaux et de plumeaux, les deux énergumènes passèrent à l'attaque. Suigetsu s'occupa de ses cheveux et de sa barbe naissante qu'il rasa complètement. Karine n'essaya même pas de cacher ses cicatrices. Ça faisait partie de son charme selon elle. Bien sûr, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et n'étaient jamais d'accord. Mais Naruto était persuadé que c'était juste pour la forme, car au final ils s'accordaient toujours. Il se laissa donc dorloter. Enfin, dorloter est un bien grand mot puisqu'il avait tout de même failli se faire épiler intégralement. Il n'avait rien d'un gorille, mais un joli duvet blond recouvrait son torse et ses jambes. Le sourire de ses tortionnaires, en parfaite harmonie cette fois, lorsqu'ils avaient décrété devoir s'occuper de son « bikini » l'avait particulièrement effrayé. Fort heureusement, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que sa pilosité mettait en valeur son côté occidental sauvage. Il avait donc appris qu'il poserait probablement nu. Lui, le seul. Tous les autres étant habillés et arborant fièrement les couleurs de la marque.

Comme unique vêtement Suigetsu lui donna un boxer, plutôt joli, soi-disant fait en fibre de bambou ou quelque chose du genre. Les deux artistes s'étaient d'ailleurs engueulés pour la couleur. Suigetsu voulant du bleu comme ses yeux, Karine voulant du rouge pour faire ressortir son animalité. Naruto avait étrangement réussi à les convaincre d'opter pour de l'orange. Les deux le laissèrent se changer tranquillement, se dépêchant de rejoindre le plateau.

Une fois seul dans les loges il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne reconnaissait pas le beau blond qui lui faisait face dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus semblaient irradiéer, et ses cheveux avaient l'air parsemé d'éclat de soleil. Lui avaient-ils fait une couleur ? Il ressemblait à un surfeur.

Il se lança un sourire dans la glace et se trouva craquant,. Craquant et ridicule. Au moins la journée s'annonçait moins catastrophique que prévu. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Karine que le monde n'était pas aussi binaire qu'elle le croyait, il devait donc y avoir de l'espoir pour le reste du groupe.

Il allait se redresser, satisfait, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière lui. Il releva brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur Sasuke. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement à travers le miroir.

Le cœur de Naruto accéléra férocement quand son modèle s'approcha.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue.

\- Bon. C'est quoi cette histoire Sasuke ?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai expliqué. On avait besoin d'un remplacement. Ils cherchaient un bel homme, plutôt musclé, blond ou roux. J'ai juste pensé à toi.

Naruto ne dit rien et continua à le regarder à travers la glace.

\- Content que tu me trouves bel homme… Enfin, tu t'es bien gardé de me dire pour qui était le contrat.

Sasuke le regarda en biais.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que ce type d'enseigne pouvait effrayer les artistes dans ton genre...

\- Dans mon genre ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? répondit-il soi-disant offusqué.

\- Tu sais, un peu bobo, hypster, hippie... le genre qui ne se lave pas pour ne pas abîmer la planète. Tes amis sont très loquaces figures toi.

Naruto se mit franchement à rire cette fois.

\- Ah super, quelle réputation ils me font ceux là ! Mais euh juste au cas où tu les crois rassure-toi hein je me lave, tous les jours. Plus même, hein selon les besoin. Enfin je suis très propre tu vois.

Sasuke le regardait, amusé. C'était décidément facile de faire marcher le blond.

\- Donc tu avoues être un hippie.

\- Mais non! J'avoue juste détester cette enseigne et le fait qu'elle utilise des enfants de moins de 12 ans pour fabriquer ses vêtements.

Sasuke grimaça. Le blond enchaîna :

\- Et… ? Tu avais peur que je ne vienne pas à cause de ça ?

Sasuke se rapprocha encore et s'accouda au dossier de la chaise de maquillage.

\- Peut-être.

Naruto lui envoya, via la glace, sa plus belle caricature de publicité pour fringues de luxe. Sourire exagérément tordu, sourcil levé.

\- T'inquiète bébé, j'irai au bout du monde pour tes beaux yeux.

Sasuke resta un instant figé entre le rire et la surprise, avant de hausser les sourcils l'air affligé.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Roooh ça va. Tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau look de surfeur ?

Sasuke le détailla. Il avait l'air de sortir d'un magazine de plage. Parfaitement bronzé, les pommettes hautes et la mâchoire carrée, et les yeux presque turquoises. Ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux allaient faire hurler de jalousie tous les autres modèles. Son boxer – Orange ?- était court et parfaitement ajuster à ses hanches et, au reste de son anatomie.

Il détourna vite les yeux.

\- Nh. Pas mal. Ca va plaire à Kakashi en tout cas.

Naruto se renfrogna immédiatement, se souvenant d'un coup des autres, et du gang de requins qu'il allait devoir affronter.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis. Ils n'avaient pas l'air tant enchanté de me voir tes petits copains.

\- C'est un monde superficiel. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Kakashi est ravi de t'avoir parmi nous.

\- Si tu le dis…

La moue sceptique qui déformait ses lèvres traduisait bien le fond de sa pensée. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place du tout, et malgré ses airs assurés il ressassait inlassablement et bien malgré lui son sentiment d'infériorité.

Je te jure, j'ai cru que la réceptionniste allait appeler la sécurité quand elle m'a vu, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit allée se laver les mains après.

\- T'es parano.

Sasuke était maintenant collé à la chaise, juste derrière lui. Il dirigea une main vers la joue de Naruto, le sortant immédiatement de ses pensées, redessinant les cicatrices, effleurant la peau veloutée et poudrée du bout du doigt. C'était plus fort que lui. Voir Naruto aussi peu sûr de lui le surprenait.

\- Tu es parfait pour le rôle.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase du bout des lèvres. Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules, essayant d'ignorer les frissons que ce simple effleurement lui avait procuré. Son cœur tambourinait allégrement contre sa cage thoracique tandis que des bribes de leurs dernières rencontres lui revenaient en pleine face : Le regard de Sasuke voilé par l'orgasme, sa tête rejetée en arrière, son corps qui serrait le sien à l'étouffer, leur baiser passionné devant le métro.

Il prit une petite respiration, tentant de contrôler son excitation naissante. Être seul dans les loges avec un Sasuke qui lui faisait des compliments n'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Bon... et, est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'on va faire ou ça aussi tu préfères le garder pour toi ?

Sasuke s'apprêta à répondre puis se ravisa, son regard se fit plus sensuel et se planta dans celui de Naruto.

\- Si je te le dis, j'ai peur que tu t'enfuies.

\- À ce point ?!

Sasuke hocha la tête, machiavélique. Il le regardait toujours dans le miroir. Il était si proche de lui. S'il avait rejeté la tête en arrière il aurait pu le toucher. Avec de tels regards, il n'allait jamais tenir. Il déglutit.

\- Si tu comptes me faire peur, c'est raté là, tu fais tout le contraire.

\- C'est le but.

Sasuke retourna la chaise, plaçant Naruto face à lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fuies.

Naruto fixa ses yeux sur les lèvres fines maintenant si proches de lui, et les siennes s'asséchèrent un peu. Sa voix se fit un peu rauque

\- Je ne fuirai pas.

Il tomba dans les deux lacs noirs qui lui faisaient face et le sondaient. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Au contraire, il l'appuya de toute sa détermination.

\- Et je serais venu, même si j'avais su.

Oui, il serait venu quand même. Oui il allait endurer ses complexes toute la journée juste pour l'infime espoir de pouvoir retoucher cet homme. Il était accro.

Sasuke sembla comprendre le message et rougit un peu, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Le moment s'éternisa encore, sans qu'un seul ne bouge. Puis Naruto osa de nouveau un regard rapide vers les lèvres du brun.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas fuir ?

Sasuke se pencha tout doucement, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Naruto le vit déglutir et fermer rapidement les yeux.

\- Probablement.

Naruto combla la distance qui les séparait.

\- Je te rattraperai.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Tout doucement.

Juste des lèvres posées les unes sur les autres.

Un baiser au goût de maquillage et de café.

Puis Sasuke se détacha, la pulpe des lèvres de Naruto s'attardant sur les siennes. Puis Naruto le rattrapa.

\- Encore.

\- On doit aller poser.

\- Encore j'ai dit.

\- T'es chiant.

Les plaintes de Sasuke se perdirent sur les lèvres du blond qui se faisaient de plus en plus gourmandes. Gourmandes, mais douces, bien plus calmes que lors de leur dernier échange, cherchant à savourer l'instant.

Sasuke se décala, clairement troublé. Il aimait ça. Il en voulait plus. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire. Il avait craqué avant même le début de la séance. Ils avaient été doux mais leur maquillage était sûrement à refaire sur leurs lèvres. Son propre manque de contrôle l'insupporta. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelques instants un point d'ancrage et finirent par se fixer sur le sol.

\- Naruto, juste pour être claire. Euh…

Sasuke perdait ses mots. C'était une première. Surpris, Naruto essaya de l'encourager en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Le brun se déroba. Rejet.

\- C'est juste un baiser. Ça ne veut rien dire. D'accord ?

Rejet. Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- OK… c'est ta technique de fuite ça ?

Le brun croisa les bras.

\- Non, c'est ma technique d'intimidation pour que tu te comportes bien aujourd'hui.

Naruto respira de nouveau. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres, c'était une incitation à lui faire faire des conneries ça.

\- Naruto, je suis sérieux ! On ne sort pas ensemble, OK ? C'est juste… Ce n'est rien d'accord c'est juste un baiser. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de films, ou que tu te mettes à te comporter comme mon copain ou quelque chose du genre.

Et le rejet encore. Il avait toujours un goût amer difficile à digérer. Naruto tenta de prendre de la distance, et échoua.

\- Sasuke relaxe. Pour commencer, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir avec moi. C'est toi qui te fais des films là.

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Naruto s'en voulut immédiatement mais poursuivit, la blessure continuant à suppurer. Il partit dans un grand rire un peu forcé et amer, se releva de sa chaise, et tapota la chemise de soie noire face à lui.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, princesse, mais il va m'en falloir un peu plus avant de vouloir te passer la bague au doigt.

Le visage de Sasuke se referma d'un coup.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je veux juste que tu sois professionnel ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, tu as tout fait pour me mettre mal à l'aise pendant le cours, je ne veux pas que tu fasses pareil ici. C'est tout !

Être sage. Ne pas être trop intense. On y revenait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi ?!

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, tu corresponds au casting recherché ! Je ne veux juste pas que tu t'enflammes.

\- Ah Oui ? Et bien je suis du genre à m'enflammer figures toi, dommage ! Le pire c'est que tu le sais très bien mais tu m'appelles quand même. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi, hein ? Parce que, soit tu te cherches des excuses pour me voir, soit t'es un peu maso et en fait ça t'excite que je sois incontrôlable et que je risque à tout moment d'envoyer bouler tout ton petit monde bien propre !

La haine que Naruto perçut un instant dans les yeux noir le pris par surprise. Une haine qui ne lui était pas vraiment destiné mais qui l'éclaboussait beaucoup trop pour qu'il l'ignore.

\- Ne va pas trop loin Uzumaki, tu ne me connais pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun en pétard. Chacun prenant conscience des blessures de l'autre. Puis Naruto détourna les yeux, s'insultant mentalement.

\- Je me comporterai bien, je te le promets. Je ne te ferais pas honte. Mais… tu aurais dû commencer par ça au lieu d'essayer de te convaincre que m'embrasser ne voulait rien dire.

Il récupéra sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte en repartant dans une litanie de mots qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

\- Maintenant, je m'excuse, mais je suis attendu pour poser pour une superbe marque de riche dont j'ai rien à foutre alors que j'ai une méga gueule de bois, avec des mecs qui ont passé leur temps à juger ma tenue ou ma coupe cheveux, et tout ça pour voir un mec arrogant et lunatique, et insensible et, et…

Puis il se retourna, regardant encore le bel éphèbe aux bras croisés et à la mine contrite qui lui rendait la vie si difficile aujourd'hui. Il se rapprocha d'un coup de lui.

\- Et putain beaucoup trop beau pour mon bien !

Puis il plaqua brusquement ses lèvres sur celles du mannequin qui tenta de le repousser du mieux qu'il put.

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir, crétin !

Son insulte mourut devant la porte qui s'était claquée derrière Naruto.

Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez. Même s'il haïssait ce mec pour l'avoir si bien cerné en si peu de temps, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine quand il l'avait embrassé de nouveau. L'être humain est d'une incohérence profondément écœurante.

Il ne comprenait rien à sa relation avec ce crétin fini. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient c'était explosif, la tension sexuelle qui existait entre eux lui faisait perdre le nord. Il en devenait accro et pourtant il était infoutu de le contacter pour lui proposer un rencard. Alors oui il cherchait des excuses pour le voir, et préférablement dans des contextes ou il ne pourrait pas céder à ses pulsions. Voilà, lui, grand Uchiha, avait peur.

Cette journée s'annonçait surprenante et exaspérante.

Naruto lui se dirigeait à grands pas énervés vers le plateau et se posait relativement la même question. Pourquoi la réflexion de Sasuke l'avait-elle tant blessé, et pourquoi avait-il à son tour été si méchant ? Pourtant il s'y attendait. Sasuke l'avait bien prévenu avant le baiser, qu'il allait sans doute fuir. Et pourtant il avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se contredire en quelques minutes. Je te rattraperai. Mon cul oui, il l'avait pas rassuré ni rattrapé, il l'avait blessé injustement à son tour, jouant au même jeu que lui.

Il arriva devant Kakashi et carra les épaules, prêt à se prendre encore quelques remarques vicieuses sur son apparence inadéquate. Celui-ci sembla pourtant s'illuminer en le voyant, son seul œil visible se plissant en ce qui devait être un sourire.

\- Naruto ! tu es magnifique !

Naruto le regarda, incrédule.

\- On va commencer, mais il faut que tu signes ton contrat d'abord. Dès que tu reviens, on reprend avec toi. Où est Sasuke ?

\- Euh, dans les loges. Il arrive.

Le photographe tout content lui tapota l'épaule, achevant de le dégriser, et lui fit signe de suivre un certain dénommé Kabuto. Celui-ci l'emmena dans un petit bureau et lui fit signer une liasse énorme de papiers. Il écouta ce qu'il racontait d'une oreille distraite, quelque chose à propos d'un dénommé Orochimaru, un Japonais qui aurait acheté des parts de la marque italienne. En revanche, il fut choqué par le montant indiqué à la fin du contrat. 2500 euros pour une journée !? Enfoiré de Sasuke. Il signa à reculons, espérant que cet Orochimaru n'était pas le diable en personne. C'était forcément mauvais signe autant de feuilles à signer juste pour un shooting photos. Les 2500 euros feraient beaucoup de bien à son porte-monnaie d'artiste fauché… en échange de la vente de son image pour une boite qui le débectait. Non, en échange de quelques moments en compagnie de ce brun ténébreux qui s'était accaparé son cœur et sa libido.

Il revint sur le plateau et se mit de côté pour observer la scène. « La cène » oui, on aurait dit un remake version soap opéra asiatique du tableau de Léonard de Vinci. Saï Sasuke et Aku étaient tous les trois sur la gauche du plateau tandis que Hinata et Neji posaient à droite. Certains avaient un bout de raisin entre les lèvres, ou une coupe de vin entre les doigts. Comme c'était cliché.

Kakashi les mitraillait en virevoltant avec grâce un peu partout. Il semblait faire plutôt des plans rapprochés.

Sasuke était à tomber. Il ne semblait même pas réel. Pas assez pour Naruto en tout cas. Trop figé. Tellement loin de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé puis insulté à peine 30 min plus tôt. Il maitrisait parfaitement son image, donnant toujours le même angle de vue à Kakashi, accentuant légèrement la petite moue de ses lèvres. Regardant souvent ses partenaires ou la caméra par en dessous, comme s'il les observait à travers ses cils.

Naruto expira lentement. Il allait devoir supporter ça toute la journée. Lui qui n'avait qu'un contrôle relatif sur ses pulsions allait devoir se retenir de sauter sur le brun. Pour l'insulter ou l'embrasser. Allez savoir ce qu'il allait choisir. Putain, il l'avait vraiment énervé tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ?! Bien sûr qu'il voulait le revoir et ultérieurement sortir avec lui. Mais quoi ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se pende à son cou toute la journée comme une jeune fille en fleure ? Pff, franchement, quel connard arrogant !

Il allait l'ignorer, écouter religieusement les ordres de Kakashi puis empocher son blé et se barrer.

\- Prêt ? Le concept est simple, tu vas être allongé sur la table au milieu des raisins.

Le photographe venait de surgir dans son champ de vision. Naruto lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Moi qui avais peur de devoir faire le christ au centre.

Kakashi haussa les épaules avec une grimace.

\- Pas mon idée hein ! On va essayer de rendre ça moins cheesy promis !

\- Ça marche. Euh… boss ?

Kakashi se retourna

\- Euh je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke m'a contacté, je n'ai aucune expérience en photo.

Kakashi se contenta de leva un sourcil avec l'air de lui dire qu'il était idiot. Puis il se pencha vers Naruto, qui réalisa à quel point il était grand.

\- Fais confiance au pro, va. Allez hop ! Tout nu sur la table s'il te plait.

\- Tout nu là déjà ?

\- Oui. Mais on ne verra rien. La campagne doit être tout publique.

\- Super…

Naruto observa la table avec les différents modèles accoudés. Tous d'origine asiatique, tous parfaitement tirés à quatre épingles dans leurs beaux habits trop chers. Rien à foutre. Il envoya balader ses craintes. Il avait promis à Sasuke qu'il ne lui ferait pas honte et il ne comptait pas lui donner matière à se plaindre de lui. C'était son Nindo, il avait promis et ca commençait par assumer sa présence ici.

Il se délesta de ses affaires en trois secondes et se présenta devant la table. Heureusement qu'il était nu en fait.

\- Faites place messieurs-dames, votre dîner est servi !

Kakashi éclata de rire au loin, rassurant son égo incertain au passage. Aku, et Hinata virèrent rouge pivoine en deux secondes. Neji et Sasuke se contentèrent de ne pas réagir et de ne pas regarder, et Saï lui fit un grand sourire tout en lorgnant sans vergogne son sexe dénudé.

\- Ah, mais tu es bien équipé. Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke t'a référé.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, un peu décontenancé, et se cacha brusquement en réalisant ou ses yeux étaient posés.

\- Wow ! Mec ! t'es sérieusement en train de commenter la taille de mon pénis là !?

Le mannequin continuait à l'observer, démontrant exagérément qu'il réfléchissait à ses propos.

\- Mmh. Effectivement sa taille mériterait quelques commentaires.

Puis son visage revient vers lui avec un grand sourire un peu faux.

\- Mais non, j'étais simplement heureux de noter son existence.

Naruto réprima un frisson d'angoisse.

\- T'es un peu flippant comme gars toi. Tu avais peur que je n'ai pas de pénis?

Saï prit le temps de démontrer qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Je me posais la question figure-toi. Regarde Aku on ne sait pas, personne ne l'a vu nu.

Aku se pencha alors vers lui en lui donnant une petite tape.

\- Et tu n'en sauras jamais rien !

Saï eu l'air déçu puis retrouva son faux sourire qu'il dirigea vers Naruto.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on commente la taille de ton sexe maintenant ?

Naruto s'esclaffa, stupéfait par la question. Celle-ci c'était la première fois qu'on l'a lui sortait. Il se tourna vers Kakashi qui était occupé à faire des réglages sur son appareil.

\- Boss !? C'est qui ce pervers ? Est-ce que je dois avoir peur de ce mec ?

\- Il ne mord pas Naruto je te promets, il a juste quelques difficultés avec les relations sociales.

Naruto revint vers Sai qui maintenant souriait à Sasuke.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà joué avec Sasuke ?

Naruto eut à peine le temps de voir Sasuke bouger qu'une grappe de raisin atterrit sur la face de Saï.

\- À la prochaine réflexion me concernant de près ou de loin c'est mon verre de vin que tu te prendras sur la tronche.

Naruto ne put retenir son fou rire. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était dû à la face de Sasuke, beaucoup trop énervée pour la situation, ou à celle de Sai quand le fruit l'avait percuté. Son rire gagna très vite Aku, puis Hinata et enfin Neji. C'est contagieux ces choses-là. D'autant que, plus leur fou rire continuait, plus Sasuke se renfrognait et plus la situation était drôle. Saï aussi se mit à rire, par mimétisme probablement. Accentuant l'absurdité de la situation.

Une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule, le ramenant au calme. Kakashi allait devoir jouer les maîtres d'école. Ses modèles habituellement si amorphes étaient tous étrangement réveillés depuis que le blond avait débarqué parmi eux.

\- Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde a vu que Naruto était doté d'un pénis nous pouvons peut-être commencer ! Et sans heures supplémentaires pour Karine et Suigetsu de préférence s'il vous plait.

Naruto s'essuya les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il se tourna vers Saï pendant que Kakashi le briefait sur la séance à suivre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être volontairement un connard après tout. Il était peut être réellement handicapé des émotions, Asperger peut être ? Ou une forme d'autisme.

\- Tu m'écoutes Naruto ?

\- Oui boss !

Kakashi soupira.

\- Ah c'est sûr qu'avec lui la journée va être plus pimenté.

Naruto lui mit une grande claque dans le dos qui le fit hoqueter de surprise.

\- Vous m'adorez déjà boss, j'en suis sûr.

Il dut donc se mettre en travers de la table. Kakashi trouvait cela moins cliché. Les autres modèles se placèrent de part et d'autre de lui. Kakashi leur fit prendre différentes positions toujours relativement autour du même thème. Il s'agissait d'observer Naruto d'un œil appréciateur, comme s'ils en faisaient une estimation. Neji était derrière une Hinata rougissante et semblait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille tout en observant Naruto. Saï était debout, prêt à déboutonner ses pantalons, et Aku pointait Naruto du doigt à un Sasuke pensif, qui devait donc le regarder.

Naruto avait été ravi en entendant la pause que devait prendre Sasuke. Quoi de mieux pour faire chier le brun, tout en restant à sa place, que de s'étirer nu devant lui ? Il avait vite déchanté. Il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les consignes de Kakashi, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas doué. Allez conserver une position cambrée, tête dans le vide rejetée en arrière, les muscles contractés pour bien les mettre en valeur, tout en ayant l'air alangui et offert. C'était un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde selon lui.

Étrangement la seule chose qui le rassurait c'était les commentaires grivois de Saï. Il savait que ça ne plaisait pas au brun vu la tronche qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Ça confirmait aussi que sa position, bien qu'absolument détestable à tenir, était vraiment sexy. Les commentaires redoublèrent, même Aku se permit quelques remarques quand Kakashi lui demanda de poser une main sur son sexe et une autre sur son torse, sur son mamelon plus précisément. Il s'amusait.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je me caresse aussi tant que vous y êtes boss ?

\- Plus tard Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bouge pas ! Voilà ! Tourne la tête légèrement vers ta gauche. Non moins !

Naruto grommela.

\- De toute façon même si je devais me caresser je vois pas comment je pourrais bander dans une telle situation.

\- Tu mesures combien Naruto ?

\- Je sais pas Saï.

\- Tout le monde sait Naruto, renchérit Aku. Je suis sure que tu as déjà mesuré ton pénis.

Effectivement, il l'avait fait.

\- Tu m'aides vraiment pas Aku là.

\- Tourne la tête de l'autre coté Naruto.

En le faisant, il remarqua immédiatement le regard de Sasuke. Sur lui.

\- Je parierais pour 25 cm, dit Saï

Le regard noir lança des éclairs pendant un quart de seconde. En fait quand on apprenait à le connaître, le brun était très expressif.

\- Wow ca va pas la tête?! Tu m'as pris pour Rocco Siffredi ou quoi?!

\- Dommage.

\- Non mais ca va je te rassure mes partenaire se sont jamais plaint!

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime les gros pénis.

Sasuke était sidéré par la tournure des événements. Littéralement sur le cul. Sai affichait un mine soi-disant déçue et Naruto était hilare. Les deux s'étaient bien trouvés finalement coté blagues grivoises à la con. Il serra les dents et passa en revue les différents moyens qu'il pourrait utiliser pour tuer Sai. Bien sûr, cela ne se voyait pas, tout au plus on aurait pu croire qu'il était moins renfermé que d'habitude.

Il hurlait contre son photographe pour avoir des idées aussi perverses et il hurlait contre lui-même pour avoir osé penser à appeler Naruto. Quand il avait débarqué le matin, son petit air gêné lui avait plu. Comment était-il passé si vite de la gêne à la désinhibition la plus totale ? Il lui avait fallu quoi… ? Cinq minutes avec eux pour retrouver son naturel et commencer à blaguer avec l'équipe.

Bien sûr il ne comprenait pas la moitié des consignes que lui donnait Kakashi, mais son sourire avait immédiatement désarmé le photographe habituellement si blasé. Sasuke était maintenant condamné à regarder le blond se faire reluquer par toute l'équipe. Condamné à entendre les remarques salaces que les autres modèles lui lançaient et auxquels, comble, il répondait tout aussi vicieusement.

Et pire que tout, Naruto l'ignorait complètement. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais parlé avant. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû repousser le blond dans les loges. Il avait flippé. Merde ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Lui qui d'habitude ne ressentait quasiment rien quand il était en public, là il se faisait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Pourquoi devaient-ils tous regarder Naruto ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être à poil devant lui quand il lui était interdit à lui de le toucher ?

Sa position en travers de la table était un appel au viol pur et simple. Les mains étaient larges, il se rappelait d'elles sur lui. Ses avant-bras étaient épais, ses biceps découpés, et il se souvenait de leur force quand ils l'avaient plaqué contre le mur. Son cou était tendu en arrière, et il se souvenait de l'étranglement. Son sexe trônait entre ses cuisses ouvertes, à peine caché par sa main, et il le revoyait bander dans les loges à leur première rencontre, prêt à le déchirer sur place. 20 cm, peut être. Tout, putain, tout ce qui était présentement sous ses yeux lui rappelait une scène avec lui.

Et ce qui ne lui rappelait rien activait son imagination. Quand il voyait ses fesses par exemple, il réalisait que ses mains n'en connaissaient pas la forme. Quand il voyait les hanches saillantes, il les imaginait en train de cogner contre son cul. Quand il apercevait accidentellement son anus, il se demandait s'il s'ouvrirait pour lui.

Mais Sasuke était cérébral. Tout ceci était bien beau… mais pas aussi saisissant et terrifiant que certaines paroles. Les déclarations que le blond lui faisait par-ci par-là. Le découvrir de plus en plus et le comprendre, humain, blessé, avec des peurs lui aussi derrière son immense bonne humeur. Et les remarques des autres activaient son égo. Une envie de hurler : IL EST À MOI, grandissait sournoisement en lui. Il ne savait pas comment Naruto réagirait à une sortie pareille. Rassuré de le voir s'assumer ? Offusqué d'être pris pour sa chose ? Il était pris, indécis, emmêlé dans ses doutes et ses émotions.

Un gargouillement étrange l'extirpa du marasme de ses pensées. Tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto qui, rouge pivoine, se tenait le ventre.

\- Scusez… j'ai juste pas vraiment mangé ce matin.

Le photographe regarda l'heure. 14 h… ils étaient en retard sur leur planning et n'avaient pas encore fait de pause. Il expira bruyamment.

\- Bon ! 30 min de pause tout le monde. Allez manger un bout et on s'y remet !

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke vit Naruto se rapprocher immédiatement de Neji. Pour lui demander des conseils. Ou un truc du genre. Il vit Neji se dérider doucement et même rire un peu. Au final, son ami lui mit une claque dans le dos et le blond partit tout content vers le buffet. Il y serait allé nu si Kakashi ne l'avait pas appelé en lui balançant son boxer au visage.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Mais quel crétin.

Et tout ça sans même lui lancer un regard.

Il se détourna vivement pour tomber sur Neji qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Quoi !? aboya-t'il

\- Rien… On va manger ?

\- Nh.

Ils arrivèrent devant la table et se servirent rapidement. Sasuke réussit à se tenir loin du blond qui semblait decidé à dévorer la table entière, puis ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

\- Tu as bien choisi le modèle finalement. J'étais sceptique, mais il semble vraiment motivé. Il m'a demandé des conseils tantôt, pour s'améliorer. C'est un bon gars.

Sasuke resta de marbre. Réaction qui ne perturba pas outre mesure son ami, habitué à sa réserve.

\- Comment s'est passé le cours de Jiu Jitsu que le maître t'a demandé d'animer ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Correct.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient bons ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Puis il se reprit.

\- En fait oui. Les plus avancés ont bien intégré les techniques que je leur ai montrées. Mais ils les adaptent à leur manière.

-Je vois.

\- Naruto était là, aussi.

Neji se tourna vers lui, surpris, sourcil levé.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien.

\- Donc c'est la quatrième fois que tu le vois.

\- Nh.

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas couché avec lui ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas bien sûr, continuant à siroter son café.

\- He bien il doit vraiment te plaire celui-là.

Sasuke le regarda et se rappela d'un détail.

\- Au fait, il y avait une fille qui te connaissait.

Neji haussa les sourcils.

\- Tenten, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le brun aux yeux clairs sembla réfléchir puis haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

\- He bien elle ne t'a pas oublié.

Neji hocha la tête, un mini sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu pourrais donner le cours à ma place si tu veux ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te donner une excuse pour fuir.

Sasuke se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Il était en pleine conversation avec Aku, et Kakashi ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivit d'Hinata. Cette greluche était proche de s'évanouir à chaque fois que le blond lui souriait.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Et Neji l'abandonna à son tour, happé par la bonne énergie de l'homme qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de contacter. Il ne savait quelle connerie il devait raconter, mais il semblait tenir son auditoire en haleine. En prêtant un peu l'oreille, il comprit que l'enfoiré racontait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Puis progressivement les modèles partirent vers les loges et Naruto se retrouva seul à discuter avec Aku. Sasuke, concentré sur son gobelet vide et son cellulaire les observa attentivement.

Toute la colère de Naruto s'était évaporée. Ils étaient tous très gentils finalement. Le photographe était super cool et il lui avait même donné sa carte. Aku était de loin la personne qu'il préférait et même Saï ne lui tapait plus sur les nerfs. Il aurait voulu se rabibocher avec Sasuke qui trônait sur son canapé, fier comme un pape. Mais sa propre fierté l'étranglait encore trop pour faire le premier pas. Merde, tout le monde devait venir lui manger dans la main, et bien pas lui !

Il se rabattit sur ses muffins et son café, frustré. Son mal de crâne était définitivement parti, mais il mourrait de faim.

\- Ça va ?

Aku se tenait juste à côté de lui.

\- Oui ! mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais demander ça. Je m'en sors comment ? Parce que je me sens vraiment mauvais.

Aku rit.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es très beau. Sasuke a bien fait de penser à toi tu es parfait pour le casting d'aujourd'hui.

Naruto se renfrogna en entendant le nom de l'homme qui l'avait ignoré toute la matinée. Un deuxième coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas bougé et même qu'il les observait. Aku le regarda attentivement.

\- Je voulais te dire merci, aussi.

\- De quoi ?

\- He bien, tu es l'une des rares personnes qui ne m'a pas emmerdé sur mon genre.

Naruto commença à se gratter la tête. Un peu gêné.

\- Ah. Bin Karin m'a dit que tu étais transgenre. Euh, à quel genre est ce que tu t'identifie?

Aku lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je suis non binaire. Je préfère qu'on ne m'attribue aucun genre, donc le mieux est d'utiliser le neutre à l'oral ou mon prénom tout simplement. Il n'y a pas encore de pronom en français qui me satisfasse, si tu te sens d'utiliser les ille, yel, ou lel* vas y, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne le fais pas. Merci d'avoir demandé. Comment me vois-tu toi ?

Naruto réfléchis. Peu sûr de lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de froisser le mannequin.

\- Mmh. Quand je t'ai croisé ce matin je t'ai pris pour une fille. Maintenant, je ne te vois plus du tout comme ça. Mais je ne te vois pas vraiment comme un garçon non plus.

Aku lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha un peu de lui, pour se servir du café. Naruto appréciait de plus en plus cette personne.

\- Ta présence est rafraîchissante en tout cas. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas faire ça plus souvent ?

\- Ohlala, non merci. C'est vraiment pas un monde pour moi. Puis je sais pas comment tu fais les gens sont tellement fermé d'esprit !

Aku le regarda, un sourire amusé sur lèvres.

\- Dommage. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà commencé à changer certaines mentalités. Karine est venue me voir pour dire que le fait que je ne choisisse pas ne voulait pas forcément dire que j'étais une personne chiante.

\- Sérieux ? Oh, je suis désolé, on en a juste parlé quand elle me maquillait.

\- Elle a même enchaîné en parlant de bisexualité, apparemment tu l'aurais convaincu que c'était possible.

Naruto partit d'un grand rire.

\- C'est tout son petit univers que j'ai chamboulé apparemment !

\- Tu es bisexuel ?

Non. J'ai déjà eu des aventures avec des filles il y a longtemps, mais je me suis toujours considéré comme gay. Enfin bon après ça dépend de la personne que je rencontre, je suppose. Une de mes amis qui est à fond dans le mouvement LGBTQ m'a dit que selon elle je suis pansexuel homo-romantique**, ou l'inverse je sais plus trop. Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire honnêtement. Mais bon ça l'amuse de coller des étiquettes à tout le monde.

Aku rit de bon cœur avec lui et se rapprocha.

\- Il y a un moyen assez simple de savoir si elle a raison. Est-ce que je pourrais te plaire ?

Naruto se sentit rougir malgré lui. Aku lui faisait du rentre-dedans ?! Pourtant la question semblait sérieuse. Il prit le temps de considérer l'être qui se présentait à lui. Loin d'être viril, il faut le dire. Mais très beau. Pas forcément son style, mais en même temps vraiment gentil, et intéressant. Ouvert d'Esprit. Il pourrait sans aucun doute lui faire l'amour. Malgré lui il se demanda ce qui se trouverait entre ses jambes et le questionnement l'excita. Intéressant.

\- Je crois que oui.

Puis il leva les yeux et rencontra enfin ceux de Sasuke qui se détournèrent immédiatement.

Aku se pencha subitement vers son oreille.

\- Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton cœur bat déjà très fort pour quelqu'un.

Naruto déglutit et pouffa nerveusement

\- Tu m'as eu Sherlock. Est-ce que je suis si transparent ?

Le mannequin le regardait avec un sourire tendre.

\- Toi pas tant que ça… mais lui oui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de paraître sceptique.

\- Mouais. Si tu le dis. Il m'a sorti un truc con tantôt, et j'ai répondu en le blessant aussi. On aurait dit deux ado, c'était pitoyable.

Aku posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que Sasuke n'est sorti avec personne depuis son coming out. Donc 3 ans environ. Il avait eu une relation difficile avant. On lui connait quelques coups d'un soir. On a tous essayé de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Il est plus frigide qu'une armoire à glace. D'habitude.

Aku le dévisagea avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Toi… tu lui fais perdre les pédales.

Naruto en fut tellement surpris qu'il s'étouffa dans son muffin. Sasuke avait l'air pourtant tellement sûr de lui et distant.

Le photographe débarqua à ce moment-là. Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Aku,

\- Déjà en train de draguer le petit nouveau, trésor… ?

À la surprise de Naruto, Aku lança un regard pleins de connivence au photographe.

\- Nous parlions juste. Doit-on retourner bosser ?

\- Oui, la pause est finie. Repassez voir Karine avant de revenir sur le plateau. J'ai plusieurs idées que je voudrais essayer.

Naruto commença à s'éloigner.

\- Je vous rejoins, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes avant !

Le blond s'éclipsa, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles d'Aku. Il fallait qu'il soit plus doux avec le brun. Qu'il accepte ses blocages.

Sasuke était à la limite d'arracher le revêtement du canapé tant sa main était crispée sur l'accoudoir. Naruto l'avait vu, leurs regards s'étaient même croisé mais il n'avait fait aucun geste dans sa direction.

Sasuke n'était pas jaloux, non. Naruto était beau, incroyablement bien foutu, il était la gentillesse incarnée. Si encore ce dernier trait pouvait le rendre insipide, mais non, même pas, il était plein d'humour et de répartie. Il s'en foutait de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Moins il l'était mieux il se portait. Par contre ça le faisait vraiment chier de ne pas être celui de Naruto. Il réalisa amèrement qu'il le voulait juste pour lui. Pour lui tout seul, sans tous ces gens qui prenaient tant de place. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher ou quelqu'un va lui mettre le grappin dessus avant toi !

Sasuke se retourna vivement pour tomber sur la face de Saï plissée dans son habituelle imitation d'un sourire. Si lui était asocial, Sai était carrément un sociopathe.

\- Va te faire foutre Saï.

\- Je penche pour Aku. Tu as vu comment ils n'ont pas arrêté de se toucher.

Sasuke avait vu. Aku était venu se coller au blond, puis lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille qui avait fait rire et même rougir Naruto. Il avait aussi très bien vu la main venir se poser naturellement sur la taille étroite, il l'avait vu s'y attarder et appliquer une pression légèrement plus forte avant de se détacher.

\- Tu dois être trop viril pour lui Sasu.

Sasuke pria qu'on le tue tout de suite ou il se jurait que quelqu'un allait y passer. Et il croisa le regard d'Aku, amusé et insistant, lui indiquer discrètement les toilettes des yeux.

Il se leva de son siège avant que Saï ait pu lui envoyer une autre remarque et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain. Il entra avec fracas pour trouver Naruto en train de se laver les mains. Celui-ci le dévisagea quelques instants, un peu étonné, avant de se détourner la mine renfrognée.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour –

Sasuke ne le laissa pas terminer, il l'attrapa par la chemise le plaqua contre le mur d'en face et se précipita sur sa bouche.

Quand il vit les lèvres se rapprocher de lui, Naruto se jeta sur elles avec urgence, son corps réagissant instinctivement, comme un ivrogne devant sa bouteille. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à se tourmenter à l'idée que leur dispute ait réellement créé un froid entre eux et à s'en vouloir pour les mots débiles qu'il avait prononcés.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas que je m'enflamme.

\- La ferme.

La superbe injustice de la situation le fit grogner. Il saisit le mannequin par la taille et le retourna. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir il plongea sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant et le mordant, emprisonnant ses poignets contre le carrelage froids. Un gémissement traversa la gorge de Sasuke, faisant vibrer sa peau contre les lèvres de Naruto.

\- Comment peux-tu être si chaud si tendre ici dans mes bras et pourtant si froid quand on est dehors, si détaché !

\- Idiot. Je suis juste...

\- Professionnel oui je sais !

Sasuke venait clairement d'envoyer son professionnalisme aux oubliettes. Il était terrifié d'être à ce point dépassé par ses pulsions mais enfin satisfait de le sentir contre lui. Plus le blond le dévorait des yeux, et plus ses bonnes résolutions se faisaient la malle à grands pas.

\- Je déteste quand tu es professionnel. Non j'adore ça, mais ça me rend fou. Je sais plus ce que tu veux, ça me fait douter comme un foutu adolescent.

\- Tu peux parler, tu as parlé avec tout le monde sauf avec moi

\- Je suis là pour toi, enfoiré.

Et Naruto se plaqua encore un peu plus contre lui, lui laissant clairement sentir son érection à travers le fin tissu du boxer. Il était lui aussi bien plus serré dans son slim étroit, et Naruto grogna de frustration avant de commencer à détacher l'insupportable ceinture trop voyante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te veux.

\- Pas ici.

\- Oui ici.

Naruto ne pouvait plus attendre. Sasuke était là, offert devant lui. Il le voulait. Point. C'est tout ce que son cerveau était capable de formuler comme pensée cohérente. Sans grande surprise il se fit repousser par son amant qui le fit reculer jusqu'au lavabo derrière lui et s'empressa de combler à nouveau la distance entre eux. Rester coller à l'autre relevait d'un besoin viscéral. Chaque centimètre de peau qui se détachait de l'autre était une agaçante torture.

\- J'ai dit non, pas ici.

\- t'es trop professionnel Sas'ke.

\- Et toi beaucoup trop désinhibé.

Naruto happa ses lèvres de nouveau, comme pour le faire taire mais il remarqua très bien le frisson qui avait parcouru le peau du blond. Naruto était sensible à sa voix et aux sons qu'il émettait, c'était bon à savoir. Il fit glisser ses mains entre les pans de la robe de chambre. Appréciant la surface qu'il avait admirée toute la mâtinée. Il continua son exploration jusqu'à resserrer sa main sur le sexe dur qui se pressait contre la surface du caleçon.

Naruto grogna d'envie, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus rauque.

\- Alors toi tu peux, mais pas moi ?

\- Nh.

\- Enfoiré.

Sasuke rit et continua à presser le membre entre ses doigts.

\- Tu te répètes, Usuratonkachi, répondit il en accentuant les inflexions graves de sa voix.

Naruto émit une petite plainte et se resserra contre lui, ses mains collées au cou du brun, qui, brusquement s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Sa bouche se pressa contre le fin tissu de son boxer, qu'il fit rapidement disparaître. Naruto glapit de surprise. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il sentit les lèvres fines se poser délicatement contre son gland. Son sexe tressauta de plaisir anticipé, déjà bien proche de la jouissance. Une surface chaude et humide remonta le long de son frein, tout doucement. S'il lui restait quelques neurones actifs, ils allaient s'éteindre bientôt. Il serra compulsivement les poings sur le rebord du lavabo, fermant les yeux devant la vision trop débauchée que lui offrait Sasuke, bouche ouverte et langue tendue.

\- Sasuke…

Naruto murmurait son nom comme s'il était au supplice. Il était enfin satisfait. Il souriait en observant le visage de Naruto rougir progressivement. Il était en position de contrôle. L'être qu'il dévorait était terriblement beau et totalement à sa merci.

Naruto posa ses mains tendrement sur le visage du brun, pour remonter dans ses cheveux. Mais il fut bloqué par une texture un peu rugueuse. La tignasse noire était recouverte de gel. Sasuke se dégagea doucement.

\- Ne me décoiffe pas.

\- Pas de risque c'est du béton ce truc.

Puis Naruto se figea. Les yeux maintenant ouverts il réalisa que le visage de Sasuke était ravagé, une jolie palette de brun et de rose s'étalant presque artistiquement sur son visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je crois que j'ai ruiné ton make up.

Sasuke se redressa vivement pour se regarder avec effarement.

\- Mais t'es une vraie diva ma parole !

Sasuke feula en regardant Naruto, et replongea vers son sexe.

\- Répète ça et j'arrête ce que je fais.

Mais alors que Sasuke allait l'avaler de nouveau, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit violemment. Il eut le temps de se redresser et même de remettre le boxer sur les hanches de Naruto. Ce mec était probablement un vrai ninja. Peut-être, avait-il entendu des pas. Naruto était trop perdu dans ses sensations pour gérer. Quoi qu'il en soit Saï se tenait devant eux la porte grande ouverte, bien fier.

\- Je les ai trouvés !

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le poignet et quitta les toilettes en trombe. Il vit clairement le petit regard amusé de Kakashi se lever de son livre pour les regarder passer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, Sasuke aimait décidément bien ce mec. Le blond se laissa traîner en mode poids lourd, pleurant son excitation frustrée, encore, et insultant Sasuke qui les avait mis dans une pareille situation alors qu'il tenait de si grands discours sur le professionnalisme.

Ils entrèrent dans les loges ou Karin les dévisagea estomaquer devant son travail ruiné. Sasuke n'y fit absolument pas attention. Tout enveloppé de sa superbe suffisance.

\- Kakashi nous attends sur le plateau, il faut arranger notre maquillage.

Naruto tenta pauvrement quelques excuses, mais rien n'y fit. La maquilleuse semblait juste désespérée d'avoir perdu le brun, et se servait du manque de respect qu'ils avaient eu pour son travail pour les insulter. Elle aimait beaucoup moins Naruto d'un coup et l'accusa allègrement d'indécence à cause de la bosse qui continuait à déformer, et tacher, son fameux boxer orange.

Naruto continua à bouder, sentant son sexe continuer à palpiter, jurant contre son cerveau qui essayait malgré lui de trouver une excuse pour retourner dans les toilettes. Il était frustré et devrait vivre avec. Ils retournèrent sur le plateau, Naruto la queue entre les jambes, Sasuke le menton levé, prêt à assassiner quiconque lui ferait une remarque.

Juste avant qu'ils arrivent Sasuke se retourna d'un coup. Naruto lui rentra dedans et ils s'insultèrent de nouveau.

\- Ce matin je t'ai repoussé parce que j'avais peur. Tu es un peu incontrôlable, et tu as raison, ça me plait.

Il avait à peine entre-ouvert les lèvres pour prononcer les derniers mots. Puis il se détourna, sans plus d'explication. Naruto le suivit comme un automate, en trainant un peu des pieds. Il expira longuement. Cette sortie avait le ton d'une excuse même si les mots n'en étaient pas. Un grand sourire orna de nouveau ses lèvres. Il plaisait à Sasuke ! Il se hâta de rejoindre son collègue qu'il bouscula au passage, toute sa jovialité retrouvée.

he Sasuke, ca va je te pardonne.

Sasuke le repoussa de l'épaule, soufflant contre le ton farceur du blond. Naruto rit de plus belle. Son presque amant, son presque amoureux, venait de lui faire une presque déclaration. La journée était définitivement réussie et il se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait d'autre comme surprise.

* * *

Et voilà pour la première partie de la journée ! j'ai du coupé le chapitre en deux, il faisait 50 pages ! Mais la suite devient particulièrement douloureuse pour Naruto !

C'était compliqué à écrire, les craintes des deux, leur engueulades, leurs envies etc. J'aborde aussi beaucoup de sujet diverses, hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* Alors pour les pronoms utilisé pour définir une personne non binaire. En français il existe effectivement, maintenant, les ille, el, lel, yel.

Avec l'arrivée de l'écriture inclusive, le français essaye de se faire plus neutre mais ce n'est pas encore très répandue. L'anglais à eu plus de succès avec le «them», pluriel neutre facile à utiliser.

J'ai donc un peu utiliser Aku pour l'illustrer. Désolé pour les puristes, je sais que dans le manga Aku s'identifie explicitement comme un garçons même s'il s'habille en fille.

** Pour les orientations sexuelles, un pansexuel est quelqu'un qui se dit attiré par une personne et non par un genre en particulier. Les bisexuels étant attiré par les genres masculins et féminin.

la précision «romantique» permet de faire la différence entre une attirance sexuelle, et le désir d'une relation amoureuse.

Dans les deux cas je vous conseille d'aller faire des petites recherches sur google pour compléter ces maigres informations !

Bise !

Sun


	6. Chapter 6 shooting photo : Douche froide

**Titre** : Histoires de modèles

 **auteur:** Sun

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **résumé** : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t-elle? HxH.

 **Béta** : Mayura; j'éspère que l'ajout de la fin que tu n'as pas corrigé ne sera pas trop catastrophique ! :/

 **note:** Suite de la journée shooting photo. finalement Naruto ne souffre pas tant que ça. enfin je ne crois pas... vous me direz avec une petite review s'il vous plait ! moi j'ai tellement la tête dedans que je ne me rends plus trop compte :/

 **réponse à ceux qui n'ont pas de profil :**

Ansoso19 : J'espère que la suite te plairas autant !

mimily : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait super plaisir ! les rendre attachant de part leur mauvais caractère et leur maladresse était vraiment mon but alors je suis heureuse que tu l'ais remarqué :D Là aussi j'espère que la suite te plaira on plonge un peu plus dans leur démons (surtout Naruto) et ça a pas été facile à garder réaliste et fluide !

Lullaby : Merci pour tes deux commentaires sur les premiers chapitres. La séance de modeling était assez facile à écrire pour moi. Merci pour la ote que les mediums artistique ! je vais le changer ! je ne peux pas t'écrire en privé mais si tu as des suggestions n'hésites pas !

 **Inspiration :**

je vous joint les photos dont je me suis inspiré pour cette journée. Promis un jour je remplirais mon profil et je mettrais tout dessus !

Chapitre précédent :

www . pinterest . ca / pin / 412572015835233719 /

Présent chapitre (du moins pour le début, le reste utiliser votre imagination ;) )

www . pinterest . ca / pin / 412572015835234004 /

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Shooting photo 2 : Douche froide.

Kakashi referma tranquillement son livre en voyant les deux tourtereaux arriver. Ils étaient mignons.

\- Prêt à être dominé Naruto ?

Celui-ci gloussa.

\- Mon corps est à vous boss !

\- Oh je n'en demande pas tant, il risque plutôt d'être à Sasuke pour cette session.

Le photographe leva son œil vers ledit modèle.

\- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr.

Son parfait modèle aux cheveux de jais l'ignora royalement, allant s'adosser sur la table au centre du plateau, prêt à travailler. Presque aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Mais Kakashi le connaissait bien. L'Uchiha était satisfait de la tournure des événements et ne parvenait pas à être aussi froid qu'à son habitude.

\- Mh. C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, allons-y, Naruto allonge-toi sur la table. Sasuke, à genoux à côté de lui.

Naruto expira longuement. Il se demandait ce que le photographe allait encore lui demander. Sasuke lui lança un regard rassurant, suivit d'un clin d'œil discret. Ce fut Noël dans le cœur du blond. Il était affreusement soulagé que le brun n'érige pas de nouveau un mur de glace entre eux. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté. Ça aurait fait du bien à son sexe par par contre. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir désenfler. Il n'était plus bandé, mais il était, au repos, un peu plus gros qu'à son habitude. Et plus sensible aussi.

En suivant docilement les ordres de Kakashi, il se retrouva donc allongé sur la table, les deux jambes légèrement repliées. Kakashi demanda au brun de s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ayant avisé la toile encore légèrement tendue du boxer il se pencha un peu plus pour que seul le blond l'entende.

\- Encore excité ?

\- Pas vraiment... Un peu.

Un sourire plein de vanité fleurit sur le visage pâle. Naruto le regarda et lui mit une mini tape sur l'avant-bras.

\- Et t'en es fier en plus !?

Le sourire devint suffisant.

\- Disons qu'au jeu de qui se contrôle le mieux je gagne haut la main.

\- Hey ! Déjà c'est pas toi qui viens de te faire sucer dans les toilettes, ensuite tu sais très bien que j'ai qu'un contrôle approximatif sur mes pulsions et toi tu me fais ca ! Viens pas te plaindre que je me contrôle pas après ! Espèce de Sadique!

Le sourire de Sasuke se fana légèrement, mais ses yeux se firent plus sombres.

\- Peut-être...

Naruto pouffa.

\- Hé ben ca promet…

Sasuke bougea encore, suivant sûrement les ordres du photographe. À peine se plaça t'il entre ses jambes, que Naruto sentit sa concentration commencer à s'envoler. Il sentait les moindres mouvements de l'homme au-dessus de lui, et, très consciemment, espérait le sentir frôler son entrejambe. Comme c'était agréable de sentir Sasuke si proche de lui. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Il sentait qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapprocher tous les deux. Leur dispute avait eu du bon, elle leur avait permit de mieux se comprendre, et de toujours plus se désirer.

Sasuke lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Naruto reste concentré, Kakashi te parle.

Celui-ci blêmit.

\- Merde, pardon, pardon.

La voix de Kakashi se fit plus forte.

\- Naruto, tu m'écoutes !

\- Oui bosse, scusez !

\- Lève le bassin Naruto, oui voilà comme une planche.

Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Sasuke ce matin tenait toujours. Il n'allait pas laisser sa bite le déconcentrer. Ils restèrent presque 20 min quasiment dans la même position, le photographe demandant seulement aux autres modèles de bouger autour.

\- Naruto, lève le cul. Encore. Encore.

\- Mais je peux pas plus là !

\- Mais oui, tu peux. Creuse le dos. OK, tourne la tête vers moi.

Naruto s'exécuta, c'était vraiment dur de poser pour des photos aussi peu naturelles. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le modèle vivant ! Le bas de son corps devait être parfaitement vu de profil par le photographe, ses fesses alignées entre son dos et ses épaules, mais il devait relever légèrement l'épaule opposée pour que son torse soit plus visible, mais pas trop pour qu'on croie qu'il était totalement allongé sur la table.

\- Sasuke agrippe lui le poignet. Penche-toi un peu plus. Arrondis le dos. Essaye de ne pas le toucher. c'est ça. Bouge plus.

Kakashi avait décidé d'exploiter la tension sexuelle qui les reliait. La position était difficile à tenir pour les deux. Sasuke avait la respiration courte, et une vue imprenable sur le cou de Naruto dont le muscle saillait à cause de la torsion. Il sentait leur pouls battre entre leurs paumes. Le regard de prédateur que Kakashi lui demandait d'adopter lui venait de plus en plus naturellement.

Naruto relâcha et laissa ses fesses reposer sur la table. Il commençait à avoir mal au cul et pas pour les raisons qu'il aurait aimées…

\- Naruto !

\- Deux secondes boss. Hey, c'est plus intense qu'une séance de Gym, je suis en admiration les gars !

\- OK, relaxe une min.

Kakashi se remit à discuter avec son assistant, et Naruto en profita pour regarder Sasuke, au repos lui aussi.

\- J'ai juste vraiment mal aux fesses

\- Je pensais que tu avais plus d'endurance que ça…

\- Oi, ça fait vingt minutes que j'ai les fesses en l'air. Je suis pas fait en acier non plus.

\- Vingt minutes ce n'est pas si long pourtant…

\- Vingt minutes les fesses en l'air Sas'ke !

Le blond s'arrêta dans sa réplique cinglante en avisant la mine mutine du brun. Son sourire revient quand il comprit l'allusion.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, enfoiré ! T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné Sas'ké. Et si vraiment tu crois que je fatigue au bout de vingt minutes tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Il m'en faut beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus ! Mais là j'ai pas le droit de bouger, or, moi je bouge. C'est dans ma nature. Raah j'ai les muscles noués, je te jure ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un massage. Hey ! Hey !?

Sasuke pouffa devant la mine boudeuse du blond qui essayait de s'étirer le fessier du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en continuant à geindre. Il n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'écoutes même pas.

\- Tu ne dis rien d'intéressant.

\- Connard. Je disais que tu me devrais un massage des fesses.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici. Ce n'est que justice.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas en forme.

\- QUOI ? Mais tu as vu ce corps de rêve ? Je suis mega en forme !

En effet Sasuke avait vu la forme de Naruto à plusieurs reprise, dans différents contextes, et sous différente taille…

\- Hey, t'es en train de me mater là. T'en as pas assez vu de toute la journée?

Sasuke continua à le détailler.

\- Je ne pense pas que je puisse être un jour rassasié.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Naruto qui se détourna. Le compliment l'avait surpris. Le brun était décidément plus chaleureux que ce matin… il l'observa s'étirer lui aussi, à l'aise.

\- Ça a l'air tellement simple pour toi.

\- De quoi ?

\- De poser.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

\- Comment fais-tu pour avoir l'air naturel quand même ?

\- Il ne nous demande pas d'être naturel, par pour ce type de pub.

\- Ah…

\- Mais toi c'est différent, Kakashi veut exploiter ton coté sauvage.

Naruto leva de nouveau le bassin vers son vis-à-vis en grommelant.

\- Ils n'ont rien vu de mon côté sauvage…

Sasuke le dévisagea rapidement. Il savait que le blond disait vrai. Il savait que lui-même avait juste eu un aperçu. Il avait hâte de le voir, mais en même temps, la petite voix rationnelle et professionnelle au fond de lui continuait à craindre que cela arrive un peu trop tôt.

Puis Kakashi se tourna vers eux.

\- Naruto, c'est le moment où je te demande de bander.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- Hein ?!

\- Ouais on aimerait que la toile du caleçon soit étirée, que l'excitation soit évidente

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Genre l'occident qui est super content de se faire prendre par l'orient quoi.

\- Voilà.

\- Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas des génies les gars.

\- Dis ça au big boss Naruto. Allez, quand tu veux.

Les modèles autour firent quelques commentaires. Il était même sûr d'avoir entendu Saï exprimer sa satisfaction de le voir enfin en érection.

\- Il m'a pas dit de me mettre tout nu non plus, ça va... Ronchonna Naruto.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! lui lança Kakashi au loin.

Effectivement, il s'était réjoui un peu vite. Il pensait que ce serait simple vu la chaleur qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Il pensait que regarder Sasuke aurait suffi, mais en entendant tous les commentaires de Kakashi, plus ceux des modèles, tout en devant penser à tourner la tête à 90°, inclinée vers le haut, son bassin toujours levé, sa main gauche agrippée à son ventre, mais sans avoir l'air crispé, l'autre levée au-dessus de sa tête, mais sans cacher son visage... He bien, ce fut moins évident que prévu.

Son érection, pourtant si menaçante vingt minutes plus tôt était aux abonnés absents. Finalement, Kakashi envoya chercher une banane ou un truc du genre, et Naruto grogna de frustration, blessé dans sa fierté. Saï se moqua de lui.

C'est le moment que Sasuke choisit pour le toucher. Sasuke était professionnel avant tout. Il voulait que la séance se passe bien.

Il se pencha encore plus vers lui, une main à coté de son oreille

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fais bander…

\- Ça ne marchera pas

\- Tourne la tête

Et Naruto obéit. Sasuke s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Quand je me masturbais devant toi, sur ton canapé. J'étais jaloux de la toile et de tes crayons. J'aurais voulu que tu lâches tout et que tu me rejoignes, que tu me prennes là sur ton canapé. J'aurais hurlé à faire peur tes voisins. Toute mon arrogance se serait envolée sous tes coups de bassin.

Un voix aussi grave devrait être interdite. Elle vibrait en lui. Alors que les images affluaient au fil des mots, des lèvres frôlèrent le lobe de son oreille, et le souffle d'une respiration le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Son entre jambes brûlait de nouveau. Il se savait déjà presque dur et s'en voulut que cela fut aussi facile pour Sasuke de le mettre dans état. Était-il vraiment en train de faire ça devant tout le monde ?

\- Pendant le cours de sol, je t'ai maudit dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu. J'ai maudit la force de tes bras et tes grands yeux qui me manipulaient pour me faire perdre le contrôle. Te maîtriser m'excitait. Me battre avec toi m'excitait. J'aurais voulu que tu t'empales sur mon sexe pendant que je te soumettais.

Naruto accueillit avec plaisir la nouvelle que Sasuke était switch, toute une nouvelle gamme de fantasmes pouvant naître dans son esprit sans qu'il n'ait la crainte de se faire rembarrer. Une bouffée d'amour et de désir l'envahit de nouveau à l'égard du brun qui se rapprocha encore de son oreille, sa voix grave ronronante à peine audible.

\- Je vais te dire un secret Naruto. Je n'ai pas peur que tu t'enflammes, je le souhaite de toutes mes tripes.

Naruto assimilait ces paroles. Leur honnêteté se répercutait par vagues successives à l'intérieur de son corps. Il entendit vaguement Kakashi s'exclamer au loin et les modèles faire des commentaires, avant de retourner à leur place sur ordre du photographe. Mais quelque part en lui une vanne lâcha, une première vague de désir brut l'envahit, envahissant sa conscience. Il sentit le souffle de Sasuke descendre vers son cou, et sa peau frissonna, son sexe se tendit, sa respiration se bloqua.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Puis les lèvres se posèrent sur son cou. Il ferma les yeux. Elles descendirent, encore, et encore, pour se refermer sur son mamelon. Il expira lentement. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sasuke le dévisageait, sourire en coin. Une cuisse s'approcha de son entrejambe et s'appuya contre lui.

\- Lève le bassin vers moi.

Et Naruto obéit. Sans réfléchir. Lors du mouvement, il frotta Son bassin contre le jean de Sasuke, accrochant légèrement le tissu du boxer, accentuant la pression sur son sexe.

\- Je pourrais te prendre comme ça.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires Sasuke se redressa, ses mains toujours posées sur ses cuisses bronzées. Alors qu'il s'écartait de lui, il approcha son bassin simultanément, mimant à la perfection l'acte sexuel, achevant de le perdre, le noyant dans une deuxième vague d'envies. Il avait maintenant à peine conscience des crépitements de la caméra et de Kakashi leur intimant de « garder la pose ». Sasuke semblait obéir aux ordres du photographe sans même réfléchir. Si certains était adressés à Naruto, il ne les entendit pas, seuls ceux que lui donnait Sasuke importaient.

\- Tourne la tête.

Il s'exécuta. Ne réalisant pas qu'il n'était plus là où il devait être.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Les crépitements continuèrent. Il ne sentait que les mains posées sur lui et le contact du jean contre ses bourses serrées.

\- Tu n'es pas à quatre pattes et pourtant tu obéis à mes ordres ?

La remarque le ramena un peu sur terre mais raviva le défie en lui. L'enfoiré! Retourner ses propres paroles contre lui. C'était pas cool. Une troisième décharge d'adrénaline parcourut ses veines et il réagit. Il enroula ses jambes autour de celles de Sasuke, crocheta son bras, et d'un coup sec le retourna. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva assis sur un jeune homme stupéfait de s'être laissé avoir si facilement, les joues subitement un peu roses.

\- Tu reprends mes paroles, je reprends tes techniques.

Ils avaient renversé quelques coupes en roulant, et il était sûr que Sasuke écrasait des raisins. Il ne parvenait à pas à s'en inquiéter.

\- Peut-être est-ce moi qui vais te prendre…?

Sa voix était enrouée et transpirait sa faim. Parler lui semblait difficile. Le rose des joues de Sasuke redoubla lui donnant envie de les mordre, mais subitement, une caméra fut sur lui.

\- Les gars, on est toujours sur un plateau, on reste concentré. Naruto c'est super, c'est ma voix que tu écoutes maintenant. D'accord mon gars ?

Naruto dut hocher la tête en réponse à la question puisque le photographe continua. Sa voix le calma, faisant refluer un peu l'adrénaline qui l'avait envahit.

\- Parfait. On va exploiter ton côté sauvage. Restez comme ça. Sasuke désolé, mais j'aime bien le changement de rôle. Naruto, peux-tu enlever ton caleçon? Il est vraiment de trop maintenant; Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne verra jamais ton sexe sur les photos.

Naruto était à des kilomètres de se préoccuper d'un tel problème. Il n'était pas pudique de toute façon. Par contre Sasuke l'était. Et il venait de lui révéler beaucoup sur ses sentiments. Il retira son boxer comme un automate, toujours concentré uniquement sur les iris noir qu'il ne lâchait pas. Son sexe jaillit sous les appréciations de Sai qui commença les estimations. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Sasuke négligemment allongé, le visage inexpressif, mais le regard un peu voilé et le jean un peu tendu.

\- Arque le dos un peu plus Naruto, pense à un lion ou un autre prédateur. Sasuke garde l'air arrogant et nullement impressionné. Détourne le regard, vers moi oui, c'est ça. Naruto garde la main droite à côté du cou de Sasuke, cache ton sexe de l'autre, comme si tu allais saisir Sasuke. Là. oui c'est bien ! Les trois autres, regardez-les. Sai, monte un peu sur la table, comme si tu voulais les rejoindre. Stop, pas plus loin. Néji détourne toi d'eux, ils ne t'intéressent pas finalement.

Les ordres de Kakashi parvenaient à peu près à maintenir Naruto sur terre. Mais le désir, l'envie et l'adrénaline couvaient, ils étaient encore là, à fleur de peau, prêt à l'envahir de nouveau. Tout était plus brillant, plus vif. Il admirait son modèle, cet appel à la débauche qui était étendu sous lui. Il l'aurait bouffé. Il voulait le sentir, se droguer à son odeur.

Le brun ne le regardait plus, mais il sentait son corps réagir en fonction du sien, son dos se creusant légèrement tandis qu'il conservait l'air dédaigneux. Ils ne se touchaient pas, pourtant c'était tout comme. Il fléchit les bras, pour s'approcher encore, sans le toucher, il était en planche au-dessus de lui, une jambe allongée, l'autre replié. La position plut à Kakashi qui les mitrailla encore et encore.

Il avança son visage, juste un peu. Le léger parfum de Sasuke vint chatouiller ses narines, sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus grande, comme s'il voulait maintenant le goûter, l'embrasser. Il vit nettement le corps se tendre en percevant leur proximité. La chair blanche, parfaite, frissonna et une envie soudaine de la lacérer le traversa. Son sang pulsait de plus en plus vite et fort dans ses veines. Il sentait la faim le tenailler.

Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas le mordre, ses abdominaux se contractèrent dans un spasme incontrôlé qui rapprocha ses hanches du corps sous lui. Un petit rire lui échappa.

\- Boss va falloir m'attacher, ça devient dur là.

Tout le monde rit à la remarque, renchérissant sur le barreau qui lui servait actuellement de sexe. Mais Kakashi était figé, son seul œil visible grands ouvert. Puis il se tourna tranquillement vers son assistant.

\- Pourrais tu aller me chercher une laisse s'il te plait? Demande à Suigetsu, il saura laquelle je veux. Sasuke retourne t'asseoir sur la chaise au bout de la table.

Naruto en resta sur le cul. Que venait-il de dire ? Après avoir bredouillé un vague consentement, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, un collier autour du cou relié à une longue chaîne tenue négligemment par Hinata à l'autre bout de la table. Un étrange sentiment de révolte gronda en lui alors que les modèles s'amusaient avec la laisse, l'emmenant à droite à gauche le temps que Kakashi les place correctement. La sensation du cuir sur sa peau et la subtile constriction que le jouet imposait, l'échauffait encore un peu plus tout en éveillant un étrange sentiment de rébellion en lui. Il eut envie de se redresser et de hurler comme un animal en rut avant de se jeter sur Sasuke.

Il tenta de respirer, de faire passer son trouble dans un rire, de commenter la situation avec les autres modèles, se moquant du grotesque d'une telle mise en scène. Mais son sexe pulsait lourdement et son excitation ne baissait pas, un désir maintenant affamé et vindicatif l'envahissait.

Son regard revenait sans cesse sur Sasuke, il le voulait avec un désespoir douloureux. Son attitude lascive et érotique ressemblait une cruelle invitation, y résister lui paraissait maintenant absurde. La voix de Kakashi résonna fortement dans la pièce, lui redonnant la marche à suivre, focalisant son attention.

\- Naruto redresse-toi légèrement à genoux. Regarde Sasuke. Sasuke regarde le aussi, mets une jambe sur l'accoudoir, voilà, garde cette pose ! Ouvre ta chemise. Naruto tu le veux, donnes-nous l'impression que tu vas lui sauter dessus, mais ne tire pas sur la laisse, elle ne doit pas être tendue.

Était-ce normal que ces muscles ne lui fassent plus mal? Il était comme anesthésié, shooté aux endorphines. Seule importait la voix de Kakashi et le visage de Sasuke.

\- Redresse-toi encore sur tes orteils comme si tu voulais te lever, tire un peu sur la chaîne. Pense à un félin qui se cabre. Ok, cambre-toi comme si elle te ramenait vers l'arrière. Penche-toi encore. Plus vers l'arrière. Hinata ne regarde toujours pas. Aku colle-toi à Saï, la situation t'excite.

\- Ça, c'est sûr qu'elle m'excite… chuchota Aku.

Les modèles étaient subjugués par la scène. Ils essayaient de ne pas rougir, ce qui aurait été flagrant sur leurs peaux laiteuses. Naruto, cette créature imprévisible, leur offrait un véritable spectacle. Il ne jouait pas le sauvage, il l'était. Tous le voyaient à la tension qui émanait de lui, à ses muscles qui se contractaient, à la force de ses mains qui raclaient le bois de la table et à l'intensité de son regard qui ne lâchait jamais Sasuke. Et à son sexe bien sûr, dressé et rougi, aussi ferme qu'une épée.

Sasuke n'était pas en meilleur état. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître détaché, ses yeux sombres luisaient, sa bouche entrouverte semblait plus ronde, plus désirable. Il était magnifique et tous se demandaient à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler quand il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Était-il possible qu'il soit encore plus beau ?

Naruto savait. Il l'avait vu. Et cette image le hantait souvent. Dès qu'il observait son canapé. Dès que l'autre le toisait de son air froid et distant, il revoyait sa tête se jeter en arrière, ses joues se colorer et sa bouche s'ouvrir.

\- Qui aurait cru que j'allais te voir si vite à quatre pattes. Et déjà en laisse de surcroît.

La voix du brun attisa l'incendie qu'il parvenait tout juste à contrôler. La tension monta d'un cran dans le studio. Sasuke narguait Naruto avec morgue et assurance. Tous sentaient que le duo flirtait dangereusement avec la limite. Tous savaient pertinemment que le photographe en jouait et attendait de voir jusqu'où ils iraient. Tous avaient du mal à cacher leur intérêt pour la situation.

Naruto s'ébroua, et un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis plus à quatre pattes là.

\- Et tu obéis aux ordres quand même.

Les deux yeux bleu se fixèrent de nouveau sur lui, menaçant, excitant une zone sombre en lui qu'il réveillait rarement.

\- Tu me cherches là.

Un sourire victorieux et affamé lui fendit les lèvres. Cette laisse qui ne le retenait absolument pas devenait irritante. Il préférerait les bras de Sasuke, eux étaient fermes, et à sa hauteur. Pourquoi prétendre qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre ce qu'il convoitait quand on lui offrait une si faible résistance ? Il avait juste à tirer, à peine, et il serait sur lui.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils devant la transformation qui s'opérait devant lui. Son ventre se noua d'appréhension.

Puis Naruto se ramassa sur ses jambes, contracta ses cuisses et bondit.

La laisse sauta des doigts d'Hinata qui tourna la tête de surprise. Neji et Sai sursautèrent, Kakashi jura. Sasuke eut juste le temps d'avancer un peu les brasdevant lui pour se protéger que Naruto avait déjà la main sur le dossier de son fauteuil qu'il tenait en déséquilibre, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes.

Naruto regardait Sasuke d'un air farouche. Le brun se raidit, de surprise d'abord, puis de peur. Il comprit que le blond ne se préoccupait plus vraiment de la séance photo. Il maudit les modèles qui les encourageaient et Kakashi qui profitait allègrement de la situation. Il se maudit lui-même surtout pour l'avoir provoqué. Une inquiétude mêlée de fascination l'envahie. Il plongea dans les prunelles bleues qui s'étaient radicalement assombries. Ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées et la faim qui s'y trouvait fut comme une décharge électrique. Était-il possible qu'on le désire autant ?

Kakashi intervint bruyamment, les sortant de leur contemplation.

\- Bon! Je vois que l'occident a envie de se rebeller un peu! C'est super mon gars ! T'es plein de ressource toi dis donc. On a bientôt terminé, je t'en demande encore un peu puis je te relâche. Garde cette distance avec Sasuke. Voilà voilà sans vous toucher. Regarde ses lèvres. Tu veux les lui arracher tellement elles sont jolies. Non non ! ne le fais pas ! doucement mon gars ! voilà, garde la distance, là c'est bien. Les autres rapprochez-vous, Sai monte à moitié sur la table. Vous êtes à la limite de sauter sur le blond pour le retenir.

À retardement Naruto émit un petit rire étrange, un peu jaune et plaintif.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai du mal à me contenir ?

Le photographe s'esclaffa derrière son appareil.

\- Oui. Mais c'est super, t'inquiète pas ! Écoute-moi et tout ira bien. Dévore-le du regard, retrousse à peine les lèvres. Je veux sentir à quel point tu désires l'embrasser.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La situation commençait à ne plus trop lui plaire. Son photographe était-il en train de perdre la boule ? Jusqu'où comptait -il les emmener comme ça ? Pourquoi encourageait-il ainsi Naruto au lieu de le calmer ?! Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il suivait trop bien les consignes de Kakashi et il ne riait plus, ou pas vraiment, depuis un bon moment.

\- Sasuke accentue la moue de tes lèvres, tends-les vers Naruto. Lève la tête, regarde-le par en bas même s'il te domine. Oui c'est bien ! Je veux sentir que vous en avez envie.

\- Kakashi…

Le photographe exploitait leur attirance et leurs sentiments. Les cloisons devenaient floues et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Çà va Sasuke, tu m'as déjà proposé bien plus osé alors arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées.

Offusqué il se tourna vivement vers Kakashi.

\- Soyez plus claire dans vos indications !

La voix rauque de Naruto le fit se retourner.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on te donne des ordres Sasuke ?

Sa voix n'était plus la même depuis longtemps, mais là elle avait sonné comme un raclement douloureux. Le blond le dévisageait avec amusement, mais un amusement fiévreux. Il glissa un regard rapide vers le corps de Naruto, si proche, et toujours en érection. Une érection lourde et imposante qui lui assécha un peu la gorge.

Puis subitement, la main de Naruto se posa sur son sexe.

Il comprit alors les consignes de Kakashi qu'il avait occulté un quart de seconde.

\- … droit sur l'entre-jambes, main gauche toujours sur le dossier. Reste ! Voilà c'est bien. N'ais pas peur pour l'honneur de Sasuke va, il en a vu d'autre. Sasuke penche un peu la tête en arrière.

Sasuke expira rapidement. Sa respiration aussi devenait courte. Et le regard du blond, incandescent malgré les iris bleus, ne le lâchait pas une seconde. Il le pénétrait plus profondément que ne l'aurait fait son sexe. C'était de plus en plus difficile de le soutenir, même pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans les iris bleu il menaçait de se perdre. De craquer. D'oublier. Ou tout simplement de fuir parce que c'était beaucoup trop intense. Son sang afflua dans sa verge qui se durcit et vint doucement s'appuyer contre la paume de Naruto. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent immédiatement d'envie, et les deux modèles se mordirent les lèvres simultanément.

\- Y en a un qui commence à être excité.

\- Ta gueule et shoot si ça te plait Kakashi.

\- Oh oui ça me plait.

Le photographe était transporté. Il était habitué à Sasuke. Il connaissait son visage par cœur, il l'avait vu nu, entrelacé avec d'autres, mais Sasuke affichait toujours un masque de porcelaine parfait, avec quelques attitudes placées et choisies avec soin. Là, c'était vrai. Et personnellement il se foutait bien que Naruto finisse par sauter sur Sasuke.

Sasuke se pencha alors, défiant Naruto de l'embrasser comme on lui avait demandé, revivant malgré lui leur presque premier baiser dans les vestiaires. Mais ce mouvement arracha un fin geignement à Naruto. Sasuke se figea. Le sourire s'était éclipsé, laissant place à un visage fermé, lèvres et paupières pincées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit la main gauche de Naruto crispée sur son sexe. Avait-il joui? Ou faillit jouir ? Il avait toujours les paupières closes et respirait très vite, son visage avait une teinte légèrement cramoisie. La main se détacha doucement de la verge encore gonflée. Non il n'avait pas joui. Mais c'était passé près. Naruto garda les yeux baissés. Penaud.

\- Naruto ?

Des yeux un peu fou se braquèrent sur lui, puis descendirent presque immédiatement sur ses lèvre, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait leur faire subir.

\- Naruto regarde de moi.

Les yeux revinrent sur lui.

\- Ça va ?

Il déglutit difficilement et sa vue sembla se brouiller quelques instants avant que son attention ne se porte de nouveau sur lui. Le visage se crispa un peu tandis qu'une longue expiration filtrait de sa bouche entrouverte. Sasuke y lut toute la douleur que cette reprise de contrôle lui infligeait. Sasuke se redressa. La situation avait assez duré.

\- C'est fini Kakashi.

Le photographe observa les deux modèles. Les joues roses de Sasuke, le souffle court de Naruto, ses poings crispés. Il n'avait pas tout suivi mais faisait confiance à Sasuke. Peut-être était-il temps d'arrêter. Il jeta un œil sur ses dernières photos et un grand sourire s'étira sous son masque. Elles étaient parfaites !

\- Bon ! Naruto à moins que tu ais une autre sortie à nous proposer je crois que moi j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

Sasuke recula sa chaise brusquement, manquant de déstabiliser Naruto dans le processus. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, essayant de cacher sa propre érection et de se recoiffer maladroitement.

Naruto, peinait à assimiler les informations. La fin lui semblait brutale, Sasuke s'était penché vers lui et ce simple geste avait manqué le faire jouir. C'était dire son état ! La question de Sasuke l'avait pris au dépourvue, le forçant à réfléchir à la situation. La honte l'avait giflé d'un coup, elle s'insinuait partout en lui, et s'accompagnait d'une grande tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Toutes les vagues de désirs qui l'avaient envahie refluaient trop rapidement, elles le laissaient exsangue, avec une conscience trop aiguë de la réalité.

Comme il semblait figé, le regard un peu hagard et que Sasuke ne semblait plus vouloir s'en occuper, Aku se dirigea vers lui et doucement lui retira le collier. Il sursauta violemment quand la chaîne tomba à ses côtés. Il observa l'objet pendant un moment interminable. Aku était en train de le questionner sur son état quand il se redressa et remit son caleçon sur son sexe toujours gonflé et quitta le plateau sans prêter attention aux autres modèles.

Tous le fixèrent. Interdit.

\- V-v-vous pensez qu'il est allé se finir aux toilettes ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Hinata, choqués qu'une telle phrase ait pu sortir de sa bouche. Cela fit rire Kakashi.

\- Bah il aurait raison, il l'a bien mérité ! Leur répondit'il déjà plongé dans son ordinateur un peu plus loin.

Sasuke était mortifié et espérait cruellement que ce ne soit pas le cas et que Naruto ait plus de contrôle sur lui-même.

\- J-j-je crois qu'il fait un s-s-sub-drop.

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers Hinata, agacé qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Un quoi ?

La jeune fille devint si rouge que Sasuke eut presque peur qu'elle n'explose.

\- Euh, c'est un état qui peut arriver après a-a-après avoir v-vécu certaines expériences intenses. Il peut arriver que le retour à la réalité soit dur à vivre, ou-ou-ou à faire… surtout arrêté b-b-brutalement, en pleine montée, pour lui.

\- Et ?

\- Euh, et c'est b-bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi dans ces moments-là, pour aider à re-re-descendre et pas se sentir jugé.

Saï fut subitement derrière Sasuke.

\- Naruto a juste les bourses pleines Hinata, une bonne branlette et tout ira bien !

Aku s'approcha à son tour.

\- Hinata s'y connaît un peu la dedans grâce au BDSM, tu devrais lui faire confiance.

La jeune fille en question lorgnait le sol et n'osa plus relever les yeux.

La situation agaça Sasuke qui se voyait très mal en mère poule.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien ! Naruto n'a rien d'un soumis, et c'était une séance photo pas une séance de bondage !

Une part de lui s'inquiétait néanmoins. Kakashi avait exploité leur attirance et lui non plus n'était pas sûr d'avoir totalement apprécié l'expérience. Comment Naruto avait-il vécu ça ? Il n'avait jamais fait de shooting photo avant, encore moins érotique, avait-il manqué de distance face aux événements et aux actions qu'on lui avait demandé de faire ? Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix du blond.

\- Qu'ech que ch'avais faim !

Il se retourna brusquement pour tomber sur Naruto la bouche remplie de gâteaux, les regardant de ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Quoi ? Cha va pas ?

Kakashi explosa d'un grand rire au loin. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, bras croisés.

\- Ils ont tous cru que tu étais allé te soulager.

\- Me choulager ?

\- Te branler.

\- Me branler ?

Sasuke lui envoya une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Oui te branler crétin ! T'as grillé le peu de neurones qu'il te restait ou quoi?!

Toujours au ralenti, Naruto continua à mâcher le gros muffin qui lui remplissait les joues. Il s'était senti tellement abandonné un peu plus tôt que les pâtisseries qui trônaient sur la table lui avaient semblé être ses meilleures amies. Il prit le temps d'avaler, opération aussi douloureuse qu'extatique. Il regarda son sexe et le flatta machinalement à travers le tissu, haussant les épaules.

Saï et Aku se rapprochèrent subitement de lui, compatissant à son état. Vite suivi d'Hinata.

\- Ça doit commencer à être douloureux là ?

\- Veux-tu que quelqu'un t'aide avec ça ?

\- Est-ce que c-c-ca v-va Naruto-kun ?

\- Tu as été formidable !

\- Ma-m-ma-gnifique !

\- Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra si tu vas rapidement aux toilettes.

Sasuke regardait tous les modèles être attirés comme des mouches par Naruto. Il vit rouge. Ils se permettaient de le tripoter et Naruto était tellement à l'ouest qu'il ne réagissait pas. Hinata avait saisi la main du blond qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. D'ailleurs Naruto était-il en train de loucher sur son décolleté ? Aku le tenait à la taille et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Saï derrière lui, accoudé comme il pouvait sur son épaule, lorgnait son pénis qui tentait vaillament de sortir du caleçon. L'excitation semblait donc loin de disparaître. Quand ce dernier initia un mouvement dans la direction du dit membre, Sasuke n'en put plus. Il attrapa la main du blond et le tira à sa suite.

Naruto se laissa remorquer en mode poid lourd pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il comprit que Sasuke l'emmenait dans un coin plus isolé et commença à voir des étoiles. Il imaginait déjà sa bouche sur lui de nouveau. Lui offrant cette caresse, pour le récompenser d'avoir si bien travaillé. Il avait bien travaillé n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu m'emmènes ou Sasuke ?

\- Sous la douche.

Un gémissement traversa les lèvres du blond. La pression était intenable. Il avait besoin qu'on le délivre.

\- Aaah, tu comptes finir ce que tu as commencé plus tôt ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Ça me ferait tellement du bien Sas'ké.

Il se colla contre lui, dur contre ses fesses galbées, agrippant ses hanches.

\- J'ai envié de toi Sasuke.

Il suivait le mannequin comme un automate, ne réalisant pas les changements de décor autour de lui, trop accaparé par sa verge et par la créature de rêve qui le guidait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau froide le percute en pleine face.

Il en perdit la respiration quelques secondes et se jeta contre le mur opposé en hurlant de surprise. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba dans les yeux de son tortionnaire qui le toisait, amusé.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête !

Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Son érection était partie d'un coup et un million d'aiguilles semblait lui transpercer les testicules.

\- Mais t'es taré ma parole ! Espèce de sale enfoiré de merde. Putain !

Un poing s'écrasa contre le carrelage, le fissura, et arracha un cri au blond dont la colère redoubla, provoquant un nouveau coup sur le mur. L'autre, bras croisé, se contentait de l'observer, se laissant insulter copieusement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il préférait ça au zombie qui se tenait devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Naruto était maintenant appuyé contre le mur et tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et de revenir de son quasi-choc thermique.

\- Ça va, tu es calmé ?

\- Non je suis pas calmé ! Je suis putain d'énervé et je me sens humilié !

\- Tu pensais avec ta bite.

Naruto se retourna vivement, la colère déformant son visage habituellement si avenant. Ses yeux flamboyaient et ne semblaient même plus bleu tant il y avait de colère dedans.

\- Bien sûr que je pensais avec ma bite, ça fait deux heures qu'on me maintient en érection ! Que vous utilisez mon attirance pour toi ! Ça vous a plut de quasiment me faire perdre les pédales !? C'était quoi !? un jeu ? le but c'était de me m'attacher et de voir combien de temps j'allais rester sage ?!

Sasuke n'apprécia guère la colère que son interlocuteur lui vomissait dessus, il n'y était pour rien lui ! Il s'apprêta à partir, s'il restait il risquait de s'énerver lui aussi et le blond n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça.

Une brusque panique envahie alors Naruto, son cœur se contractant soudainement dans sa poitrine en voyant le brun se détourner de lui. Il se précipita pour le rattraper et saisit fermement son poignet.

\- Pardon! Tu as raison ! Je pensais avec ma bite. Je suis désolé.

L'eau continuait à dégouliner sur visage de Naruto. La colère n'avait pas complètement disparue, mais s'y ajoutait en plus la honte et la peur. Les yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais ne cillèrent pas.

\- Me quitte pas, s'il te plait, Sasuke.

Voir ces grande billes bleus souffrir était un spectacle étrangement difficile à supporter pour Sasuke. Il dégagea son bras, mais se rapprocha du blond trempé.

\- Je ne te quitte pas. Je voulais juste que tu reviennes à toi.

Naruto laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule solide en face de lui, la trempant au passage.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait honte

\- Non.

Il laissa une main se perdre sur la nuque du blond.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait honte. Mais tout le monde te tripotait et tu étais trop buzzé pour réagir.

Il sentit les épaules se décrisper un peu.

\- Ok. Je… C'était, intense. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour redescendre. Ça va passer. Tu as raison j'étais plus vraiment là.

Sasuke hocha la tête, rassuré d'entendre la voix de Naruto être redevenue calme et posée. La folle avait peut-être raison après tout. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les minces cheveux blonds. Le corps frissonna instantanément.

\- Sasuke, ce que tu fais, là sur ma nuque, merci ça me fait du bien, mais t'es en train de m'exciter de nouveau.

Il se recula surpris.

\- T'es vraiment sensible.

Naruto ne dit rien et se contenta de se décoller pour se diriger vers la douche. Il actionna à nouveau le jet après avoir enlevé son boxer déjà trempé.

Il resta là un moment, nu. Toujours accoudé contre le mur, l'eau frappant sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses.

Sasuke l'admirait. Et hésitait. Les paroles d'Hinata tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Que devait il faire?

Naruto entendit des mouvements derrière lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il ne pensait qu'à l'eau qui coulait sur lui, à ses muscles endoloris. Il ne pensait surtout pas à Sasuke qui l'observait. Surtout pas au fait qu'il pourrait le rejoindre. Cet espoir était trop mince et encore une fois trop dicté par sa queue.

Deux bras puissants lui entourèrent le torse et ne bougèrent plus, se contentant de l'enlacer. Naruto finit par s'abandonner à l'étreinte. Elle était rassurante. Il se serait presque endormi, bercé par le jet d'eau, bercé par le cœur qui battait derrière lui.

Quand une main commença à descendre doucement, à épouser le contour de ses abdominaux. Son excitation remonta en flèche et il posa vite sa main sur celle qui s'aventurait vers son sexe.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me soula-

Une main glissa vers son cou et lui renversa la tête en arrière.

\- Laisse moi faire.

La main se saisit de son sexe. Fermement. Puis elle remonta le long de la hampe, accentuant la pression vers le gland, puis redescendit en prenant son temps, testant la limite du frein, attentive aux réactions du membre.

Celle autour de la gorge appréciait le grognement qui fit vibrer leur peau. Les doigts se resserrèrent autour des muscles et la verge se tendit un peu plus.

\- Pendant le cours de jujitsu, c'était excitant de te soumettre, j'avais envie de caresser ton sexe pendant que je t'immobilisais.

Les mains du blond agrippèrent les fesses derrière lui avec désespoir. Les mots de Sasuke l'achevaient, précipitaient sa fin, il était trop proche, trop vite, ce n'était même pas satisfaisant, juste encore plus frustrant.

Il tenta de prévenir son partenaire en croassant. Celui-ci resserra sa prise et le maintint fermement contre lui pendant que son sperme se rependait sur sa main.

Naruto retomba en avant sur le mur en grimaçant.

\- Je me sens encore plus humilié maintenant.

Sasuke se colla à lui, lui faisant sentir sa propre excitation.

\- Usuratonkashi.

Naruto émit un petit rire discret.

\- Ne crois pas que je tiens si peu longtemps d'habitude.

\- Nh. Ça reste à voir.

D'un geste rapide Naruto inversa leur place et vint appuyer son front contre celui de l'homme qui le tourmentait.

\- Sas'ke?

Sasuke se contenta de le regarder. Attendant la suite. Puis, comme elle ne venait pas, que NAruto tardait trop à chercher ses mots, il dirigea sa main à nouveau vers le pénis légèrement ramolli. Elle s'en saisit délicatement et reprit ses va et viens. Naruto se plaignit un instant de la stimulation, mais très vite, avec une once de folie il attrapa leurs deux sexes et commença à les pomper. Leur peau coulissait l'une contre l'autre, leur gland se frappant doucement. Les doigts de Sasuke s'enroulèrent autour des siens, le guidant et lui donnant le bon rythme. La tension monta progressivement et leurs mouvements se firent erratiques.

L'eau cessa subitement de les fouetter laissant leurs gémissements résonner dans tout l'espace des douches. Naruto profita de la gêne qui envahit son partenaire pour se ruer sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau férocement, se mordant les lèvres, respirant à travers l'autre. Puis il délaissa son propre membre pour se concentrer uniquement sur celui de Sasuke qui en fit de même de son côté. Fronts contre front, ils coururent après l'orgasme comme des déchaînés et parvinrent à jouir ensemble, les yeux fermés. Leurs mains crispé sur leurs sexe et à l'arrière de leur nuque.

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux se fut pour tomber sur deux orbes noirs le fixant intensément. Il les referma quelques instants, avant de lui faire face, décidé.

\- Sasuke, j'espère que tu as vraiment pas fait ça juste pour me soulager, je n'en avais pas besoin

Le brun lui mit une taloche.

\- Idiot !

\- Hey !

\- Tu crois que tu étais le seul qui avait besoin d'être soulagé ?

Naruto se renfrogna et se resserra un peu plus contre le corps de l'autre. Sasuke se laissa faire, appréciant que leurs formes s'emboîtent aussi bien. Naruto recula son visage et planta de nouveau ses yeux topaze dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Sasuke… Est-ce que tout ça, c'était juste pour relâcher une tension sexuelle ?

Le brun l'observa. Le regard azur attendait le verdict, prêt. Il aimait la force de caractère de Naruto. Il semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

\- Non.

Une mini respiration soulagée se fit entendre, mais l'appréhension ne quitta pas le regard azuré.

\- D'accord alors... euh, ça te dirait d'aller, euh, manger un bout ? Un de ces quatre, genre, ensemble?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On dirait Hinata.

\- QUOII ?

Naruto le dévisageait tellement offusqué que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- On vient de s'astiquer la queue comme des sauvages et toi tu bégayes en m'invitant à dîner ?

\- Oui bah, je veux pas t'effrayer. OK !?

\- Oh, mais c'est effrayant de m'imaginer passer une soirée entière à t'écouter parler, mais si en plus tu te mets à ressembler à une pouliche effarouchée c'est certain que je prends mes jambes à mon cou.

\- Enfoiré ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents en essayant de le frapper à son tour.

Ils chahutèrent trente secondes avant que Naruto ne le replaque contre le mur, ses fins poignets enserrés dans ses mains.

\- Alors quoi !? Tu préfères que je te dise que tu me rends tellement fou que je vais te séquestrer chez moi et que tu ne pourras plus tenir debout tellement je vais te faire l'amour ?

\- Peut-être… répondit le brun dans un demi-sourire.

Naruto se recula un peu pour mieux l'observer, puis se rapprocha, intéressé.

\- Ça peut s'arranger…

Sasuke le repoussa.

\- Pff, ne commence pas à te faire des idées, crétin !

\- Bon alors pas de dîner, tu viens direct chez moi ?

Naruto le regardait tout sourire, son fameux grand sourire carnassier et fier de lui.

\- Non. Un dîner, ça me va.

Et contre toute attente, le brun se pencha doucement vers lui et, presque timidement, scella leurs lèvres.

\- Ça me va même très bien, murmura t'il contre sa bouche.

Naruto en resta muet de stupeur. Il mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser que Sasuke désertait sa bouche, puis la douche. Il s'ébroua.

\- Faut que tu fasses attention Sas, tous ces baisers. On dirait presque que tu te comportes comme mon copain.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais Naruto pouvait deviner son fin sourire. Quand ils sortirent tout le monde les charria, persuadé, à raison, que le brun avait aidé le nouveau à relâcher toute la pression accumulée ces dernières heures. Étonnamment Sasuke n'essaya pas de les détromper. Il ne resta pas à ses côtés pour autant ni ne lui lança de regard complice. Il se contenta d'être Sasuke. Froid, distant et hautain. Ça plaisait beaucoup à Naruto de constater à quel point il se transformait entre ses bras.

Neji, Hinata et Sasuke n'étant pas des personnes très bavardes, l'ambiance resta relativement calme, jusqu'à ce que Karine et Suigetsu débarquent. Ils s'accrochèrent à Sasuke, lui reprochant de ne plus leur donner d'attention depuis que le blond était là. Il réagit à peine. Se contentant de leur rappeler qu'il ne leur avait jamais donné d'attention. Le tout fit beaucoup rire Naruto, Sasuke était vraiment sadique.

Une fois changés et démaquillés il retournèrent tous vers le plateau ou Kakashi observait les photos sur son ordinateur au coté d'un vieux monsieur avec de long cheveux blancs.

\- Jiraya ?

Sasuke le regarda surpris.

\- Tu le connais ?

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus s'approchant déjà du vieux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Hey, vieux pervers, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'autre éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto.

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça petit gars !

\- C'est Sasuke qui m'a amené ! Sas'ke ?

L'homme qui était selon lui l'être le plus arrogant que la terre ait porté était courbé en plein salut officiel.

\- Bin qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Jiraya parti d'un grand rire tonitruant.

\- Certaines personnes savent me démontrer leur respect Naruto.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

\- À toi ?

Sasuke s'avança.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Jyraya sama. J'aime beaucoup votre travail. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Rooh ne faites pas tant de cérémonie jeune homme !

Naruto observait l'échange sans comprendre.

\- Mais Sasuke qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Celui-ci lui lança un regard quelque peu affligé et condescendant.

\- Jiyraya est l'un des photographes japonnais les plus connus mondialement.

\- Ah bon ?

Il se tourna vers l'homme en question.

\- T'es pas juste un vieux pervers qui tient une galerie et qui aime les trucs cochons?

\- Hehe! Qui aime les trucs cochons oui, toujours! Mais la galerie c'est juste mon passe temps. d'ailleurs ou en es tu de tes toiles ?

Sasuke ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre qu'il s'avança.

\- C'est vous le galeriste qui voulait exposer le travail de Naruto?

Jiraya hocha la tête en approbation.

\- Il en a fait une très récemment de moi. Je pense que vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil. Enchaîna Sasuke.

\- Aah! Tu as recommencé à peindre ?

Pris au piège, Naruto fusilla Sasuke des yeux qui loin de se démonter lui retourna un regard tout aussi meurtrier. Puis dans un grand soupir exagéré il se détourna en croisant les bras, dédaigneux.

\- Juste une fois et pour être honnête c'était juste une excuse pour voir Sasuke.

\- Montre moi, insista Jiraya.

\- Non.

\- Naruto montre moi!

Naruto se mit à chouiner et se fut au tour de Sasuke de sentir la scène lui échapper complètement.

\- Qu'elle est votre relation à tous les deux exactement?

\- Bah, Naruto est juste un gamin que j'ai repéré y a longtemps via une amie. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait beaucoup de talent et j'ai voulu le prendre sous mon aile, mais cet idiot borné n'a rien voulu entendre. Depuis c'est un peu comme mon petit fils. Bon alors montre moi cette toile bon sang de bonsoir !

Naruto grogna et finit par sortir son téléphone. L'objet circula dans toutes les mains, tous les modèles étant curieux de voir ce que le duo avait pu pondre, avant de finir enfin dans celles de Jiraya. Sasuke essaya de contrôler le rouge qui lui montait un peu aux joues, après tout c'était son sexe que tout le monde était en train de contempler. Jiraya observa la photo un long moment, laissant Sasuke et Naruto mariné dans leur nervosité grandissante, quand subitement ils notèrent la présence d'un étrange monsieur qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- C'est qui lui ? Chuchota Naruto sans masquer sa méfiance

\- Orochimaru. Le nouveau PDG de la boite, répondit Sasuke qui s'était soudainement un peu éloigné de lui.

\- Erk. Il me fait froids le dos.

L'Homme à la face de serpent arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour, Jiraya. Ravie de te revoir. Comptes tu travailler pour moi bientôt ?

\- Ah ! héhé, tu sais je suis très occupé en ce moment !

\- Que fais tu là alors ?

\- Oh, j'étais juste venu récupérer un appareil que j'avais prêté à Kakashi.

Le PDG se détourna sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

\- Sasuke, mon ange, susurra t'il du bout des lèvres.

Naruto le vit s'approcher de son homme, oui SON homme, beaucoup trop prêt selon lui, et passer une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Je t'attends pour notre rendez vous, Sasu.

Naruto frissonna de dégoût. «Sasu»? Mais pour qui il se prenait lui avec sa voix mielleuse et ses mains baladeuses?!

Sasuke se dégagea doucement et s'inclina.

\- Je suis désolé, la session a duré plus longtemps que prévu et Kakashi ne nous a pas encore montré les résultats.

Naruto sentait tout le monde tendu autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Même Kakashi semblait sur ses gardes. Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres un peu trop grande de l'homme.

\- Je comprends.

Puis il se tourna vers Kakashi toujours plongé dans son ordinateur.

\- Alors, qu'avons nous là, Kakashi?

Le photographe en présenta quelques une de la première série. On voyait le corps nu de Naruto allongé, cambré la tête rejeté en arrière, jaugé par les autre modèles. Le regard noir de Sasuke semblait vouloir le dévorer.

Orochimaru reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Le modèle que tu as amené semble te faire beaucoup d'effet, Sasu.

Naruto fusilla l'homme du regard. Son attitude commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais la poigne de Sasuke se serra sur son bras, lui intimant silencieusement le silence.

\- N'était ce pas le but de la photo ? répondit Sasuke en regardant le PDG à travers ses cils, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Le PDG fut immédiatement touché par le charme du modèle, une langue passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il souriait en retour à Sasuke.

\- Effectivement.

La deuxième série sélectionnée par Kakashi présentait Naruto sur le dos bassin levé, la tête tournée, surplombé par un Sasuke dominant et viril.

\- Ah celle-ci est parfaite, ne trouves tu pas Sasu? Un bon moyen pour mettre en valeur le nouveau visage de notre marque.

Kakashi en montra une autre, lorsque Naruto avait la laisse, debout cambré en arrière, semblant vouloir se jeter sur Sasuke qui le jaugeai négligemment, tenu délicatement par Hinata en grande conversation avec Neji. La nudité de Naruto ressortait de façon beaucoup plus dérangeante. Tous se mirent d'accord pour la juger inapte à la campagne, on ne faisait pas une pub pour un donjon SM nippon spécialisé dans l'asservissement de caucasiens quand même. Pourtant Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les yeux d'Orochimaru luire d'une étrange façon. Le message implicite de l'image ne semblait pas du tout le déranger.

Puis Kakashi pressa une nouvelle fois sur la touche du clavier. Naruto apparut, en plein bond, un peu flou, la laisse volant derrière lui, tous les autres modèles surpris observant la scène.

Kakashi se tourna vers eux, tout sourire derrière son masque.

\- Je crois que c'est ma préférée.

Une grande claque dans le dos surpris Naruto.

\- Ah! Je te reconnais bien là gamin! Toujours aussi imprévisible!

Naruto se rapprocha à son tour!

\- Wouah ! trop cool ! moi qui avait peur d'avoir fait foirer le shooting.

Tous les modèles rirent de bons cœur et Orochimaru se redressa.

\- Kakashi c'est du bon travail, faite moi une petite sélection puis nous en reparlerons dans mon bureau.

Puis ils se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Je t'attends dans mon bureau, Sasu.

Celui-ci s'inclina de nouveau.

\- Je ne serais pas long.

Alors que le PDG disparaissait Naruto lui tira la langue comme un gamin. Cela eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère parmi les modèles.

\- C'est moi ou ce mec à une face de serpent ? se moqua Naruto. Et vous avez vu quand il à sortit sa langue !?

Et Naruto continua à faire le pitre pour divertir la foule, mimant avec ses doigts l'envie de vomir.

Jiraya se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Fais attention à lui d'accord ? ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

Puis un air pervers et intéressé se peigna sur son visage alors qu'il rendait son téléphone à Naruto.

\- De plus ! loin de vouloir t'influencer d'une quelconque manière mais… j'ai observé un peu votre sérance photo, et en voyant cette toile je suis définitivement convaincu… j'aimerais que tu poses pour moi Sasuke !

Le brun en perdit sa respiration. C'était l'un des plus beau hommage qu'on pouvait lui faire dans sa carrière…

\- Puis je savoir pour quel type de travail ?

\- Kinbaku.

Sasuke blêmit un peu. Hinata avait posé pour lui pour ce type de travail. En écolière japonaise suspendue au plafond, les membres pris par des cordes noires dans des positions un peu étranges. Magnifique. Transgressif. Poétique. Érotique.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, vous ne prenez que des femmes en photo il me semble.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Tu seras l'exception. Tu es un très bel homme, et le mélange de fragilité et de force qui se dégage de toi me plaît.

Il se tourna vers Naruto qui avait ramené son attention vers eux et semblait plus que largué dans cette discussion.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu sois là aussi. la tension est électrique entre vous. Je pense que ça peut aider. Et tu pourrais en tirer une super toile.

Naruto allait envoyer paître le vieux, non mais quel voyeur celui-là! Voilà que les filles lui suffisaient plus il fallait qu'il s'en prenne aux mecs, et à son mec de surcroît! Mais la réaction de Sasuke le prit de court car il se courba de nouveau.

\- Ce serait un honneur de poser pour vous.

Naruto en resta la bouche ouverte de stupeur

\- Tu vas vraiment te faire attacher par lui?!

Sasuke lui lança un regard agacé en biais, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir justifier ses choix de carrière.

\- Je vais poser pour lui, oui. Tu ferais bien d'aller voir son travail.

Sasuke l'observa, le défiant d'oser dire quoique ce soit.

Voyant que Naruto refermait la bouche, penaud, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Cela pourrait être excitant si je sais que tu m'observes.

Leurs regards se voilèrent de nouveau alors que leur yeux s'entrechoquaient. Naruto lutta for pour ne pas se saisir de lui et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Puis Sasuke remit de la distance entre eux.

\- Je dois y aller, Naruto.

\- Ça va aller avec lui ?

La remarque fit rire Sasuke.

\- Je connais mon travail, Naruto. Et Orochimaru n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il y parait.

Naruto se renfrogna et grommela dans sa barbe.

\- J'aime pas son énergie. et puis il t'appelle «Sasu» comme s'il voulait te mettre dans son lit.

\- C'est probablement le cas.

Devant la mine scandalisée et dégouttée de Naruto, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu. Sadique lui ? Il se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto, pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

\- Peut être que je te raconterais à notre rendez vous...

Puis il salua tout le monde, et tranquillement s'en alla vers le bureau de son employeur.

Naruto respira un grand coup. Ce mec, décidément lui vrillait le cerveau.

Jiraya se tourna vers Kakashi.

\- Dis, c'est sérieux cette histoire avec Orochimaru ?

\- Ouai.

\- Mais il devra partir au japon dans ce cas?

\- Probable.

\- Mmh, j'aime pas ça. Ce gamin a du talent.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça change quoi pour toi ? tu vas souvent au japon.

\- J'ai déjà vu des modèle être plus qu'abîmé par Orochimaru. C'est un adepte de la chirurgie plastique, et plusieurs de ses poulains sont ressorti un peu transformé dans leur contrat avec lui.

Naruto, qui suivait attentivement la conversation explosa. Sasuke allait signer un contrat avec ce serpent?! Il allait lui offrir son corps?

\- Quoi !? Mais voyons c'est ridicule, un employeur peut pas te forcer à faire de la chirurgie plastique !

Les deux photographes le dévisagèrent gravement.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il peut pas signer avec quelqu'un comme ça !

Kakashi se renfrogna.

\- Le problème c'est que Sasuke est tellement obnubilé par sa vengeance contre sa famille qu'il pourrait accepter juste pour bafouer un peu plus son nom.

Naruto se tourna vers les bureaux et s'apprêta à aller sauver sa princesse.

\- Hop là! Gamin, on se calme. Ils ne signeront pas tout de suite et je suis pas sûr que ton mannequin apprécieras que tu débarques en plein rendez vous persuadé de mieux savoir que lui ce qu'il doit faire de sa vie. Allez viens! Je t'offre des ramènes.

Naruto suivi son galeriste un peu pervers docilement après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Tous le saluèrent chaleureusement et souhaitèrent le revoir bientôt. Son cœur était décidément plus heureux qu'à son arrivée.

Il passa un bon moment avec son vieux maître qui l'encouragea une énième fois à continuer de peindre. Il lui expliqua aussi avec excitation tout ce qu'il espérait pouvoir faire avec eux pour le prochaine séances de Kinbaku. Cela impliquait que Naruto prenne quelques cours avec lui. Il rentra chez lui sur un nuage, la tête remplies d'images de Sasuke attaché dans des positions improbables.

La journée avait été plus que longue et ses heures de sommeil trop peu nombreuses. Il s'étala sur son lit avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres et s'endormit immédiatement, rêvant avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller du futur rendez-vous qui les réunirai.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette longue et laborieuse journée !

Alors j'avais envie d'utiliser Kyubi comme métaphore des pulsions sexuelles de Naruto, qui du coup a une très grosse faim ! Je l'avait amené un peu avec le ch 4 pendant le cours de Jujitsu, ici je voulais l'accentuer, et le mener à un état second, ou il n'a quasiment plus de contrôle.

Ce sont des choses que certaines personnes expérimentent dans leur vie, du à différentes activité ou sensibilité et j'ai essayé de m'en inspirer pour garder le tout réaliste.

Si vous avez le moindre commentaire surtout n'hésitez pas !

La suite sortira probablement après Noel car moi et ma béta allons être très occupée :D Mais je vais vous sortir un petit OS en attendant...

* * *

*le Kinbaku est une technique de bondage japonaise. Et le personnage de Jiraya sera basé sur le grand photographe Araki.

* Le subspace est un état d'extase que peut atteindre un soumis alors qu'il vit certaines expérience.

Le subdrop définit généralement un état dépressif que peu ressentir un soumis après avoir vécut une expérience intense. il vient généralement après un subspace. C'est pour cela que des moments «d'after care» sont essentielles, pour revenir tranquillement à la réalité.

Tout ceci est dû aux hormones qui affluent d'un coup, et ensuite manquent.

Je vous laisse googler tout ca ;)


	7. Chapter 7 première date : affinités

Titre: Histoires de modèles

auteur: Sun

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

résumé : Deux modèles se retrouvent par hasard forcés à travailler ensemble toute une journée. Difficile de poser nu pendant des heures avec un collègue qui vous insupporte autant qu'il vous fascine ! Comment la journée se terminera-t-elle? HxH.

Béta : Mayura;

Petit mot : Et non je n'ai pas abandonné ! Promis promis !

Je ne sais pas si ca peux vous rassurer, mais je vous promet que je n'abandonnerai pas en cours. je vais juste prendre mon temps. Il reste deux chapitre avec celui la environs pour clore l'histoire, et ensuite j'ajouterais peut être des extra au fil de mes inspirations ;)

J'espère que leur rapprochement vous plairons autant que que moi, attention lemon en vue !

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

Chapitre 6

première date : Saké et + si affinité :P

Naruto était dans la cuisine de son appartement, entouré de ses deux colocataires et meilleures amies. Les deux filles l'écoutaient raconter sa journée de samedi, celle du shooting photo, les yeux brillants et la bouche en cœur, Ino l'interrompant à chaque phrase pour exprimer son excitation :

\- … Et puis là, on s'est embrassé! - _Aaaaw! Vous vous êtes embrassé?!_ \- Oui! j'étais tout seul comme un con dans les loges, à regretter mon lit, et il a débarqué en mode prince charmant, on s'est regardé à travers le miroir… – _Aaaw_ … - Puis il s'est rapproché, on se regardait toujours tu vois?! — _aaaaah_ _on_ _dirait_ _un_ _film!_ \- Puis là, il s'est penché, il a tourné ma chaise — _han!?_ \- Et il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes! — _aaaawwwww!_

– Non, mais ça va Ino! C'est un baiser quoi ! s'exclama Sakura irritée par les interventions de la blonde.

– Saku! t'es chiante! j'ai le droit de réagir comme je veux! Puis tu sais que je suis très expressive, grommela-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son meilleur ami :

 _-_ Ça devait être trop mignon, continue!

\- Ouais, enfin bon après on s'est engueulé, reprit Naruto une moue sur les lèvres - _ooh ? -_ puis on s'est fait la gueule, puis il m'a sucer dans les toilettes, - _Hein_? - Mais après on a dû retourner shooter ! Et ils m'ont mis en laisse!

\- _Ils t'ont QUOI? c_ rièrent les deux filles de concert alors que Naruto enchainait, toujours concentré sur son récit.

 _-_ puis j'étais trop excité, alors j'ai failli jouir sur le plateau _– mais attends_ \- et ce connard m'a foutu sous une douche froide! Puis ensuite on s'est embrassé, encore, et on s'est branlé! Et au final, on se revoit pour se faire un diner!

Essoufflé par son récit, Naruto releva les yeux vers ses deux meilleures amies dont les visages étaient à la fois figés et agités de tics nerveux.

– Heu, ça va les filles?

Ino se tourna au ralenti vers Sakura.

– Je me suis arrêtée à la laisse… t'as compris la suite?

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être excitée ou… inquiète? Lui répondit son amie du même ton effaré.

Les deux amies se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre comme si Naruto n'était pas, en l'instant, en train d'assister à leur discussion.

– Il… Il l'a sucé dans les toilettes?

– Ils s'étaient embrassés avant!

– puis engueulé!

– Ouais c'est vrai!

– Mais après ils lui ont mis une laisse!

– Mais pourquoi?

– Parce qu'il était trop excité peut être ? Mais attends ils devaient se frotter, tout nus, _alors qu'il était en laisse ?!_

– Et il a failli jouir sur le plateau!

– Ben tu m'étonnes j'aurais joui direct moi aussi! Fuck je me remets pas de la laisse!

– Reviens Ino! Après il l'a envoyé sous une douche, froide!

– Oui! MAIS _POURQUOI_?

– Il peut porter plainte pour agression tu penses ?

– Pauvre Naru !

Naruto se pencha vers les deux furies

– Heu, si je peux me permettre d'interrompre cette conversation dont je suis le sujet principal, c'est parce que, d'après lui, j'étais trop excité et que je réfléchissais avec ma queue.

Ses deux copines le dévisagèrent un instant, avant d'exploser.

– WHAAT ?! MAIS QUEL CONNARD!

Naruto éclata de rire.

– Ouais j'avoue que c'est un bel enfoiré.

– Tu veux qu'on aille lui casser la gueule ?!

– Non ça ira, je suis complètement dingue de lui.

– _Aaaaaaaw!_

– Puis il est d'accord pour un diner!

– _Aaaaaaaaw!_

– Ino, je jure que si tu miaules encore une fois je t'assomme!

– Roh, ça va! Mais attends Naru, vous avez, genre… fait l'amour dans les douches après...?

– Non, on s'est juste branlé un peu.

– Tous les deux?

– Oui

– bah c'est un peu comme si vous aviez fait l'amour quoi.

– Heu non, pour moi faire l'amour c'est quand l'un de nous est à l'intérieur de l'autre, c'est pas juste s'astiquer la queue.

Voyant que ses deux amies le dévisageaient sourcil levé, l'air sévère, il tilta.

– Non ! Mais les filles c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Fin c'est pas pareil pour les lesbiennes je sais bien!

– Naruto! Le coupa Ino.

– En tant qu'officiellement meilleur ami de deux filles qui fourrent régulièrement leur nez dans de jolies vulves bien humides… Tu ne PEUX PAS sortir un truc aussi PHA-LLO-CEN-TRÉ ! cria -t-elle en ponctuant chaque dernière syllabe d'une claque sur l'épaule d'un Naruto mort de rire.

Il les adorait. Elles étaient absolument tarées. Et elles avaient raison bien sûr. Il les aimait profondément.

– d'accord d'accord les filles. Mais heu, clairement, si je suis gay c'est parce que j'aime la bite hein, et que dans mon petit cerveau d'homo y a écrit pénis en néon rouge fluo avec des cœurs partout. OK?

– Aaaaaaw

– Ino!

– OK OK! Bon, c'était comment?

– Bien.

– mais encore !?

– il embrasse comment ?!

– Bien!

– _Bien_ ça veut dire quoi _bien_ ?!

– Il embrasse trop bien, OK !? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau grille à chaque fois!

– Aaawww

– Non sincèrement les filles je suis dingue de ce mec, mais il est fucking chiant!

– grave.

– C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'une diva, renchérit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel.

– ouais, c'est une vraie princesse cet enfoiré! Confirma Naruto

– Je vous jure que si vous utilisez encore un seul adjectif féminin pour le rabaisser je vous arrache la tête, s'enerva Sakura. Non, mais franchement pourquoi dès qu'un mec devient chiant il faut le comparer à une femme!

– Ouais en tout cas il a pas aimé se faire traiter de princesse ça c'est clair!

– Aon! Tu lui as dit ?!

– Oui… pour l'énerver

– ça a marché?

– Ouais répondit-il avec une grimace.

– Pourquoi tu veux l'énerver?

– Parce que c'est un connard froid et arrogant,

– Ah! Tellement!

– dont t'es amoureux?

– Ouais… grave!

– Aaaaaaaw!

– Franchement Ino ! Même quand tu jouis t'es moins guimauve!

– Ta gueule Gros-front ! Bon… pi ce diner il est pour quand ?

Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir.

– c'est bien le problème… il répond plus.

– comment ça ? Les deux amis se rapprochèrent immédiatement de lui.

– Ben je lui ai envoyé plein de messages, pensant que, tu sais... Maintenant c'était correct, j'avais le droit, mais il a pas répondu.

– tu les as envoyés quand?

– montre!

Naruto sorti son cellulaire et les deux filles se cramponnèrent à lui pour avoir la meilleure vue possible.

« Yo Sasuke, c'est qui ce mec-là, Ochi-machin? Dis tu vas pas aller au Japon hein? » Samedi — 20 h.

« Nan, mais parce que t'es beau comme ça hein, vas pas faire de la chirurgie esthétique! » Samedi 20h10

« Hey salut Sas, bon dans le fond c'est pas mes affaires. Fais-moi signe pour ce diner pi au fait merci encore pour le contrat. Ça fait du bien dans le porte-monnaie. Même si c'était un peu bizarre comme journée. En tout cas j'ai hâte de te revoir! » Dimanche 13h48

« J'ai dit ou fais quelque chose de mal? » Dimanche 22 h 43

« Sas? » Dimanche 23 h 02

Ino lui arracha le cellulaire des mains.

— Mais Naruto enfin tu lui as envoyé tout ça en combien de temps !?

Sakura se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, l'air effaré.

— Non, mais tu ne connais pas l'expression « se faire désirer »?

— T'as l'air complètement accro chéri là!

— Tu vas le faire fuir c'est pas possible !

Naruto récupéra son téléphone, l'air boudeur.

— Non, mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule, ça fait presque un mois que ça dure et que je lui laisse de l'espace à ce connard.

Ino le contempla avec exaspération.

— Oui, mais là il était peut-être juste occupé! et toi tu passes carrément pour un gros dépendant affectif!

— Je suis un dépendant affectif!

— Oui je sais! mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir lui tout de suite!  
— Si justement! Je veux qu'il sache tout, tout de suite, pare que moi je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Alors je veux qu'il sache tout avant qu'il soit trop tard!

— Ah! Mais t'es pas possible! S'énerva Sakura en lui frappant le crâne. Là, tu lui renvoies plus de messages OK ?! Le désespoir c'est pas sexy OK !? Laisse-le venir un peu!

— Non, mais je suis pas une grognasse moi! je n'y connais rien à ses trucs de manipulation je le veux c'est tout et vite!

— T'as encore utilisé un adjectif féminin Naruto! Je jure que je vais te frapper!

— Tu m'as déjà frappé.

Naruto lui tira la langue et se saisit à nouveau de son téléphone et tapa en quatrième vitesse un message avant que ses deux amies ne lui arrachent de nouveau le téléphone des mains.

« Oi! Bâtard! »

— Et tu l'insultes maintenant ?! s'exclama Ino dans un cri affligé alors que Sakura le frappait en s'énervant elle aussi.

— Mais Naruto, sois gentil un peu!

La sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter.

 _« Dobe »_

Naruto explosa de rire

— Ha! Bah voilà j'étais juste trop gentil! Il réagit que quand je le provoque ce trou de cul.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent. Naruto avait fini par récupérer son téléphone et affichait maintenant un sourire plus grand que ses joues, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Haha! Faut que je t'insulte pour que tu répondes! »

 _« Idiot. »_

 _« J'étais occupé. »_

« Mon cul oui. »

 _« Émoji en forme de doigt »_

« Utilise celui que tu veux, enfoiré! Je me suis tellement branlé en deux jours que je suis sûre que j'ai une tendinite au poignet! »

 _« Émoji en forme de Pouce. »_

Naruto allait répondre que lui il ne l'aimait pas trop finalement, mais son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

 _« Photo? »_

Naruto sauta littéralement de la chaise, les deux autres continuaient à jacasser au-dessus de son épaule.

— Bon! Mesdames! Monsieur vient de passer commande !

— Hein !? Mais enfin vous ne deviez pas aller au restau? Les dick pic c'est pas censé être après ?

Naruto eut la décence d'avoir l'air pensif, quelques secondes seulement.

— mmh… Non! chez les hétéros peut-être! Tu crois que mes dates grinder je les sélectionne comment ?! Bye mesdames!

Il disparut avec une immense grimace sur le visage laissant ses deux amies poursuivre leur conversation, seules.

Ino se tourna lentement vers Sakura et croisa les bras lentement en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que toi t'as jamais envoyé de photo de ta chatte à une date peut être?

Elle sourit devant la couleur des joues de Sakura qui devenait progressivement aussi rose que ses cheveux qui s'en alla rapidement d'un pas prétendument énervé.

\- Mêle-toi de ta propre plote Ino-pig!

\- Connasse! Lui répondit la blonde dans un feulement indigné.

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, Naruto se jeta sur son lit.

« Ah ouais tu veux une photo ?

 _« Timide? »_

« Pff! Non! Bouge pas. »

 _« Attends. »_

« ? »

 _« t'es où la? »_

« Dans ma chambre. »

 _« Ts. Tu travailles des fois? »_

« Oi, connard! Les contrats ne tombent pas du ciel OK ?! Et puis c'est tout à fait normal d'être chez moi un lundi après-midi pour me remettre du weekend! »

 _« … »_

« Tu la veux cette photo ou pas? »

 _« Oui. Allonge-toi sur ton lit, la main dans ton pantalon et prends la photo d'en haut. »_

« Oh my god. Tu me diriges en plus! »

 _« Mmh. C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Mets-toi à 4 pattes. »_

« Aaaah, mais t'es sérieux ?! »

Naruto prit une grande respiration. Il était déjà excité comme pas possible.

Il se mit à 4 pattes et posa le téléphone sur le côté après avoir préparé le retardateur. Pfff, on ne pouvait pas faire simple avec cet enfoiré.

Il décida d'enlever son t-shirt pour que l'on voit mieux sa silhouette. Avec la lumière du jour qui créait des ombres sur son dos le rendu était assez joli.

5 – 4- 3 – 2 – 1

Il était à 4 pattes et jetait un œil vers la caméra alors qu'une de ses mains entrait dans ses joggings.

Il envoya.

 _« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'enlever ton haut. »_

« Je n'en portais pas, trou de cul.

Satisfait? »

 _« Pas encore, non. »_

« OK attends »

Puis Naruto changea de l'appareil photo à la caméra, et démarra l'enregistrement.

Il se remit à 4 pattes et descendit son pantalon.

Il commença à se caresser doucement, en jetant quelques coups d'œil à l'objectif.

L'orientation de son corps permettait qu'on voit bien le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe.

Il accentua son mouvement avec des coups de bassin.

Si ce n'était qu'un jeu au début, il se retrouva très vite excité, très excité. Il allait envoyer la vidéo.

Il allait vraiment le faire.

Oh oui il allait le faire.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que je vais t'envoyer la vidéo, adressa-t-il à la caméra.

Il accéléra ses coups de bassin en s'affaissant un peu contre le matelas. Un coup d'œil à l'écran lui apprit que son cul rebondi était maintenant bien mis en valeur. Il continua à parler. Comme si Sasuke était là. Il ralentit le mouvement. Pour évoquer l'acte.

— Tu préfères quoi Sas? Ça?

Il releva plusieurs fois le bassin vers le haut, se cambrant à chaque fois, offrant son cul.

— Ou ça?

Il rabaissa son bassin, fesses serrées, plusieurs fois.

Son sexe s'enfonçant dans sa main serrée et accentuant la pression dans son ventre.

— Arg... fuck. J'en ai marre de me branler —

il accéléra le mouvement de sa main

– tout seul —

Il accéléra encore

— Comme un con— _aaah oui… —_

Il accéléra encore,

— En pensant à ta face — _aaah_ — et à ton cul – _rrraah, putain_ – et à tes yeux — _fuck j'vais —_ Sas' — _rrr_ — Ke ! Aaaaah!

Il s'affaissa sur son matelas alors qu'il giclait sur ses draps. Un rire le prit soudain quand il réalisa qu'il était encore filmé. Il se releva, à 4 pattes, et se dirigea laborieusement vers la caméra.

Il regarda l'objectif bien en face.

— Arrête de te faire désirer, princesse. La prochaine fois que je jouirai, c'est avec toi allongé sur ce matelas.

Puis avec un dernier sourire espiègle pour la caméra, il arrêta le film, et envoya.

« Tien enfoiré, j'espère que ça te conviendra autant qu'une photo »

Il passa l'heure qui suivit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre en s'insultant comme le plus grand des couillons qu'il était. Ça y est, il avait définitivement fait fuir Sasuke! Bien sûr que ce mec avait plus de classe que ça, il était débile! C'était peut-être même un test!

Il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il entendit le bip caractéristique de son téléphone.

 _« Pari tenu. »_

Naruto resta un instant interdit. Quel pari?

Deuxième bip.

 _« Je suis disponible vendredi soir. »_

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Ino allait le tuer.

« Ouin! t'as pas un autre jour ? J'ai un truc important pour une amie »

 _« Pas avant la semaine prochaine. »_

Naruto jura. Il avait tellement envie de le voir! Un autre message le ramena à son écran.

 _« Ça fait beaucoup de temps avant que tu puisses jouir de nouveau. »_

La lumière se fit dans la cervelle de Naruto!

« Quoi !? »

 _« Tu reviens sur ta parole ? »_

« Jamais! »

 _« Tu as dit que la prochaine fois que tu jouiras ce serait avec moi sur ton matelas._

 _J'en déduis que tu ne te touches plus avant qu'on se voit. Et que tu m'invites chez toi. »_

Une légère anxiété commença à monter en Naruto.

« Mais ça fait… 4 jours sans me branler !? »

 _« Donc c'est entendu pour vendredi? »_

« oooh ! T'es un vilain, méchant! C'est quand tes autres dispos? »

 _« Le vendredi suivant._ »

« Whaaaaat ? Fuck… (smileys qui pleure) OK ! j'ai vraiment envie de te voir! »

 _« À vendredi. »_

« Sas? »

 _« Nh?_ »

« Je peux te t'écrire en attendant? »

La réponse se fit attendre.

 _« Avec modération. »_

Cela fit ricaner Naruto.

« Mh. je ne connais pas ce mot là…

« Sas? »

 _« ? »_

« je vais être affamé. »

 _« Tant mieux. »_

Puis Naruto posa son téléphone, satisfait, lutta très fort pour ne pas se branler de nouveau, parce que non vraiment ce mec le rendait fou. Puis il sortit pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux meilleures copines. Ino allait être déçue. Son évènement vendredi était très important pour elle. Mais… elles allaient probablement sauter de joie pour lui, et il les laisserait lire ses messages… ça compenserait.

* * *

Sasuke avait ouvert le fichier sans vraiment prêter attention à son entourage.

Il avait sauté de sa chaise quand le son s'était fait entendre et que toutes les têtes blanches qui prenaient leur café pendant la pause s'étaient tournées vers lui.

Quel crétin de triple idiot de lui envoyer un truc comme ça maintenant alors qu'il était en train de poser pour un centre de personnes âgées ?! Y en qui travaille dans la vie!

Il voulut refermer son cellulaire et préserver la vidéo pour plus tard.

Mais il en fut incapable.

À la place, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers son sac et sortit des écouteurs.

Ça lui demanda toute sa concentration pour ne pas rougir.

Et il échoua.

Ça lui demanda toute sa concentration pour ne pas commettre une faute professionnelle grave alors qu'il retournait poser sur le podium.

Les images du cul de Naruto se contractant à répétition s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, et sa voix — surtout le râle rauque qui avait filtré pendant son orgasme — et ses grands yeux qui étaient apparus d'un coup à quelques centimètres de l'objectif.

En bref, il passa un sale quart d'heure à lutter contre son corps pendant tout le temps que dura la séance.

Il jura contre cet idiot blond qui avait réussi à le prendre à son propre jeu, et capitula devant l'excitation fiévreuse qui ne le quitta pas de la journée.

Il revisionna la vidéo.

Plusieurs fois.

Et se branla devant.

Plusieurs fois.

Et toujours avec ce putain de sentiment de honte qui l'envahissait.

Il se rappela l'impudeur quasi provocatrice de Naruto et cela le fit sourire.

Et se branler un peu plus fort.

Son sourire s'agrandit en se rappelant que Naruto, s'il l'écoutait, n'avait pas le droit de se toucher.

Le torturer ainsi lui plaisait beaucoup trop.

* * *

– Hey.

– Hey.

Sasuke se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. En parfait gentleman, il avait décidé de venir le chercher pour le diner en amoureux.

En amoureux.

Oui, il pouvait le dire. Le penser le rendait à chaque fois un peu nerveux et l'irritait. Mais clairement, c'était un rendez-vous. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant ni se cacher derrière un faux semblant, ou prétexte, et c'était assez… troublant.

Naruto avait donc annulé ses propres engagements auprès d'Ino pour satisfaire monsieur Uchiha. Si le choix l'avait déchiré, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas rater sa chance auprès de sa diva personnelle et heureusement son amie avait accepté, loin d'être ravie.

De plus, il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole et… il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin de se masturber. C'était d'ailleurs très injuste parce qu'il allait probablement éjaculer dans les mains du beau brun à peine celui-ci les poserait sur lui.

C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait savoir avec Naruto et dont il allait devoir parler à Sasuke. Il avait une très forte libido, et des pulsions sexuelles parfois difficiles à contrôler. Il n'était pas malade, ni même nymphomane, quoique ce nom n'avait d'ailleurs été inventé que pour la gent féminine, il avait seulement plus d'appétit sexuel que la moyenne.

Il avait failli se médicamenter pour gérer cette « hypersexualité », mais finalement, il avait compris que ce démon intérieur ne l'empêchait absolument pas de vivre. Au contraire, il lui rendait juste la vie plus stimulante, bien que parfois un peu embarrassante.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke était devant lui, et il était magnifique. Et s'il continuait à le dévorer des yeux trop longtemps il allait avoir une érection.

Il réalisa que le brun portait un pantalon noir à pince avec de jolies chaussures vernies. La chemise était gris anthracite et Naruto eut soudain peur de la toucher tant elle paraissait jolie.

Il contempla Sasuke effaré.

— Mais t'es super bien habillé! Tu nous emmènes dans un resto de luxe ou quoi ?

Le brun resta froid et impassible.

— Non pas vraiment, je t'emmène dans un Izakaya, une taverne japonaise. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait de découvrir ça.

— Ah bah ouais carrément. Mais pourquoi t'es tout endimancher comme ça ?!

Sasuke leva un sourcil, sceptique, puis dévisagea Naruto de haut de haut en bas.

— C'est vrai que toi tu aurais pu faire un effort.

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit dans une exclamation outrée.

— Enfoiré!

Il tenta de bousculer Sasuke de son coude, mais celui semblait de nouveau sérieux et Naruto releva vivement les yeux vers lui pour tomber dans deux lacs noirs d'encre qui l'observait sans ciller.

— Tu n'aimes pas? demanda doucement le brun.

Le cœur de Naruto sembla pomper d'un coup en lui. Il s'approcha subitement en attrapant Sasuke par le collet, oubliant totalement la chemise, et posa ses lèvres sur celles fines et blanches de ce beau ténébreux.

— Je te trouve absolument magnifique.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. De l'embrasser comme ça, presque pour se dire bonjour. Mais en toute honnêteté, il s'en foutait un peu. Il en avait eu envie. Cet homme était juste trop cruellement désirable!

Il se détacha doucement en le dévorant d'un regard que Sasuke, après l'avoir croisé, tenta soigneusement d'éviter, baissant la tête, ses deux mèches noires tombant devant son visage. Un sourire narquois étira le visage de Naruto.

C'était charmant.

Puis, il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira à sa suite dans l'appartement.

— Bon, alors aide-moi à m'habiller Monsieur le mannequin.

S'en suivit un épisode très étrange pour Sasuke. Après avoir été trainé dans l'appartement du blond qu'heureusement il connaissait, il se retrouva assis comme il pouvait dans le bordel de la chambre de Naruto. Il le contemplait déverser le contenu de sa penderie sur son lit, apparemment à la recherche d'une tenue à la hauteur de celle de Sasuke.

Alors qu'il ôtait un t-shirt à la propreté douteuse de ses genoux son regard s'arrêta sur un Naruto, clairement satisfait vu le sourire lumineux qu'il arborait, vêtu d'une chemise orange à manche courte.

— Non.

Le regard azur devint implorant.

— Non ?

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi ?! Chouina-t-il.

— C'est orange.

— Mais j'aime cette couleur !

— Les manches sont courtes, on ne va pas à la plage.

L'expression mi-effarée, mi-désespérée de Naruto l'attendrit. Un peu.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

— T'as pas un polo? Ou juste un t-shirt ajusté?

Naruto expira un long soupir fatigué puis se déshabilla en quelques secondes avant de replonger dans sa commode, son petit cul admirablement moulé dans… un affreux boxer orange avec une grenouille verte et violette sur la fesse droite.

Sasuke en eu mal à la rétine, mais s'avança tout de même vers cet hyperactif excité en pleine crise vestimentaire.

— Sas'keeeee ! J'ai rien d'aussi beau que ce que tu portes, je suis désolé !

Il s'activait toujours, penché en avant, concentré, grognant de ne pas être à la hauteur. Sasuke aurait peut-être dû l'aider, mais son attention était toute dirigée vers la fameuse grenouille qui tressautait activement sur les muscles de Naruto. Rebondissant à chaque contraction du dit fessier.

Puis Naruto se releva brusquement forçant Sasuke à reculer.

— Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'aller là où tu as prévu d'aller? On pourrait aller dans un truc plus simple? T'sais comme Ichiraku là où on est allés après le cours !?

Il avait la mine déconfite et frustrée, mais malheureusement il en fallait plus pour attendrir Sasuke.

— Non.

— Maaaaais, Sas'ke t'es chiant!

Bras croisé et menton baissé, Naruto, apparemment, boudait. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et ricana devant le spectacle enfantin que lui offrait son rendez-vous. Le tout aurait peut-être pu être plus crédible s'il n'avait pas été en caleçon. Un horrible et ridicule caleçon.

— T'as quel âge? 12 ans?

Sasuke s'approcha de nouveau et sa présence coupa le jeune homme dans sa tentative de le rembarrer. Il était proche. Totalement dans la bulle de Naruto. Mais il était torse nu devant lui, et ils étaient seuls dans cette chambre, juste à côté du lit où Naruto s'était filmé quelques jours avant, et ce torse était trop appétissant. Sans parler de ces biceps qui, à cause des bras croisés, étaient juste si anormalement ronds et charnus qu'on aurait voulu y plonger les dents. Sasuke inspira rapidement pour l'aider à revenir sur le sujet initial de la conversation.

— Naruto.

Seul un couinement lui répondit.

— C'est toi que j'ai envie de voir, pas tes fringues. Usuratonkachi.

Les joues de Naruto se colorèrent un peu et un immense sourire apparut de nouveau sur son visage. Voilà, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Puis les bras s'ouvrirent et deux mains saisirent Sasuke par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui.

— Idiot toi-même chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke se laissa attiré par les lèvres humides déjà prêtes à l'embrasser. Il observa, comme hypnotisé, son corps se pencher à la rencontre de celui d'en face. Il lutta pour que le baiser reste chaste, mais échoua. Le souffle de Naruto se fit plus présent et ce fut comme s'il en aspirait une partie en lui. Un léger vertige le saisit, le forçant à replonger. Le tourbillon grandit en lui, lui faisant perdre un peu conscience de ce que ses lèvres touchaient goûtaient et caressaient. Ne lui laissant que la superbe sensation de fusion et de perte de repères sensoriels.

Il tenta de se détacher, parce que ça devenait trop… trop. Mais il se fit immédiatement attaquer de nouveau. Les lèvres se posèrent sur lui, simplement, et pourtant tellement… _présente_ ! Tout son corps semblait réduit à ce simple contact. Puis Naruto se détacha, laissant leurs peaux se décoller mollement.

Le vertige le repris quand deux yeux immenses yeux le dévisagèrent, quasiment hallucinés.

— Wow! C'était fou comme baiser, j'avais quasiment la tête qui tournait!

Sasuke ne dit rien. Pas vraiment capable de verbaliser son expérience. Mais quand Naruto se pencha de nouveau, à la manière d'un boulimique affamé, Sasuke se dégagea. Trop. C'était trop.

— On va être en retard, habille-toi.

Il avait tenté de masquer son trouble de son mieux en reprenant son visage impassible. Étrangement, le petit sourire en coin de Naruto lui fit supposer qu'il avait échoué, mais cela ne le dérangea pas tant que ça. Il trouvait cela rassurant que Naruto le comprenne si bien.

Naruto grogna en ouvrant les bras.

— Bon! Et si j'y allais comme ça ?

Sasuke le dévisagea, sourcil levé.

— En boxer?

— Ouais. Au moins je suis sûr que la tenue te plait.

Le ton était ouvertement aguicheur et le visage tellement lumineux qu'une vague de bonheur brutale envahie Sasuke.

— Dans tes rêves, pervers. Ce boxeur est affreux, je n'ose même pas le regarder.

— t'as oublié le hippie, enfoiré, et ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

Sasuke émit un bruit de gorge rapide avant de s'éloigner rapidement du corps qui l'appelait.

Il entendit distinctement le rire de Naruto, son énergie joyeuse rampait sur sa peau et lui donnait presque envie de sourire à son tour. Oui, il aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ce son.

Finalement, Naruto remit ce qu'il avait prévu à l'origine. Un joli T-shirt bleu ciel assorti à ses yeux avec une couture orange, tout de même, et un jean simple. Ce style simple et casual lui allait très bien et il fallait admettre que son jean lui saillait parfaitement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Izakaya peu de temps après. Le trajet s'était fait dans un esprit de connivence et de franche camaraderie. Sasuke ne se souvenait pas avoir passé un moment aussi léger depuis longtemps.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur deux petits bancs un peu excentrés à l'intérieur du bar. Sasuke avait demandé spécifiquement cette place. Naruto ne cessait de s'exclamer comme un enfant devant tout ce qui l'entourait. Cela allait du style japonisant de la place, aux vêtements des serveurs, à la carte des menus. Pour quelqu'un qui était fan de ramen, il s'y connaissait bien peu en culture nippone. Ou alors il avait simplement une capacité d'émerveillement fascinante.

Sasuke commanda une bouteille de saké qu'il connaissait bien et la mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha quand il en vit le prix sur le menu.

— Mais ça va pas la tête !? On va pas boire ça?

— C'est une bonne bouteille.

— Ha oui je vois ça ! À ce prix faudrait carrément l'encadrer!

Sasuke le dévisagea un instant, sourcil levé.

— C'est juste une bonne bouteille, répondit-il.

Naruto le regardait l'air étrangement gêné en se dandinant un peu sur sa chaise.

— Sasuke je… j'ai pas l'habitude du luxe en vrai… les beaux vêtements, le resto huppé… ça me gêne.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, moqueur.

— C'est ton côté hippie qui revient à la charge?

— Enfoiré! murmura-t-il en lui filant un coup de coude.

Mais le blond devint ensuite silencieux. Affreusement silencieux.

— Parle, lui intima Sasuke.

Les yeux bleus revinrent vers lui, incertains.

— Parle, insista le brun. Tu parles plus, tu es gêné. C'est bizarre, ça ne te va pas. Explique-moi.

Naruto fixa de nouveau son menu.

— Tout sur cette carte est cher.

— Et?

— Et je ne peux pas moi t'inviter dans un endroit comme ça.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Si ça l'est.

— Pourquoi? Ton égo de mec ne veut pas que je gagne plus d'argent que lui?

Le regard revint à nouveau vers lui, surpris, avant de finalement s'illuminer d'un rire joyeux.

— Non! Oh my god, je m'en tape de combien d'argent tu gagnes! Mais je n'aime pas l'idée que dans notre relation tu me payes tout ou un truc du genre parce qu'on va dans des endroits trop chers pour moi. Ce n'est pas que je suis pauvre, c'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas de gagner plein de tunes et de les dépenser dans des trucs inutiles. J'ai une vie simple et des goûts simples. Un peu plus d'argent ne me ferait pas de mal, mais je n'irai jamais courir après, tu comprends? Juste ce qu'il faut pour être bien. Et tu m'as bien cerné, je n'aime pas les grandes marques qui exploitent les gens, et dans l'idéal je suis plutôt pour l'échange et les communautés alternatives, tu vois…

Le flot de paroles se déversait sur Sasuke sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention. Pourtant il aurait eu beaucoup à dire. Des trucs inutiles ? Une très bonne bouteille de Saké importée directement du japon ? Rien que la mention d'une communauté de hippies tous vivants les uns sur les autres lui filait des frissons de dégoût. Quant à l'échange, n'en parlons pas. Lui il trouvait la conception d'un capital qui grandit et prolifère tout à fait satisfaisante. Mais non. Son cerveau s'était arrêté sur autre chose.

Il se racla un peu la gorge.

— Notre _relation_?

Il observa avec amusement le visage de Naruto se colorer brusquement.

— Oui enfin, notre... Enfin nous quoi. Enfin pas « nous », comme « nous » tu vois. Je sais que y a pas vraiment de « nous » encore… hein?

Le rire forcé fit presque de la peine à Sasuke.

— Nh. Il y aura peut-être un _nous_ si tu survis à ce soir.

Naruto cligna deux fois des yeux en totale incompréhension.

— Hein? Si moi je survis ? Tu rigoles j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt l'inverse !

Sasuke le regarda franchement.

— C'est toi qui es en train de flipper, voire de me juger, parce que j'ai commandé une bouteille qui sort de tes valeurs.

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit, pour se refermer, et se rouvrir encore en énième exclamation joyeuse

—Oh my god! Tu... Quoi!? Non! OK. T'as raison, un peu! Oh my god! Tu m'as eu. Mais je t'ai pas jugé! J'ai juste… exprimé mon ressenti!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « ça ne m'intéresse pas de gagner plein de tunes et de les dépenser dans des trucs inutiles »

Naruto leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— OK, OK ! J'admets avoir dit ça, mais je ne parlais pas de toi.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, l'air pas du tout convaincu. Puis une idée germa dans sa tête. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et dévisagea sa nouvelle potentielle relation.

— Je vote à droite.

Naruto le regarda surpris par la nouvelle tournure de la conversation.

— Heu… OK. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est astiqué la queue, comme tu dis, et qu'on s'est déjà vu nu un nombre incalculable de fois qu'on se connaît.

Il contempla le visage de Naruto devenir subitement sérieux avant de continuer. Implacable.

— En fait, je sais qu'on est très différents, mais tu as l'air de ne pas être au courant alors je vais te le montrer. Je vote à droite. Et toi?

— À gauche. Très à gauche.

— Je suis capitaliste.

Le blond s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

— Ah ouais…? Euh, je suis pour la décroissance économique.

Sasuke émit un petit rire. Il l'aurait parié.

— On continue?

Naruto le regarda avec une mimique forcée quasi désespérée :

— Dis-moi que tu es contre la peine de mort?

Sasuke pouffa.

— C'est ta question ultime pour savoir si ton mec en vaut la peine ?

Mais Naruto était sérieux. Son beau visage si lumineux semblait subitement très anxieux. Et merde.

— Réponds-moi.

Sasuke hésita. Il constatait avec amertume que l'inquiétude le gagnait lui aussi, et que subitement il regrettait son petit jeu. Il prit une rapide inspiration.

— Je ne peux pas dire ça.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, clairement choqués. Mais Sasuke ne le lâcha pas des yeux, au contraire. Il sentit son regard devenir froid alors qu'il fixait ces deux billes azurées pleines d'espoirs.

— Il y a beaucoup de personnes que j'ai souhaitées morte autour de moi et si j'avais pu je les aurais tués moi-même, expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme et détaché. L'idée même qu'elles soient encore en vie me dégoûte, enchaina-t-il plus vivement, une vielle colère revenant doucement nouer ses entrailles.

Naruto resta silencieux, et Sasuke pouvait sentir son regard le scruter avec une intensité qui lui donnait envie de fuir.

Il détourna les yeux et continua d'un ton plus calme.

— Il y en a beaucoup qui selon moi le mérite. De plus, le système carcéral est inutile et déborde de crimes en tout genre à l'intérieur même de ses murs et je ne te parle même pas du système judiciaire qui est complètement défectueux.

Puis il croisa les bras et releva les yeux vers Naruto.

— Question suivante!

Ce crétin l'avait surpris avec cette question. Il savait maintenant qu'il allait perdre Naruto. Leurs opinions divergeaient trop. Comme il s'y attendait, le blond ferma ses grands yeux bleus, l'air attristé et peut-être résigné.

— Éco-responsable?

— Pas vraiment.

— Féministe?

Sasuke leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

— Les femmes dans l'ensemble m'insupportent, mais tous les êtres humains devraient avoir les mêmes droits. Après est-ce que ça suffit à faire de moi un féministe, je ne pense pas, non. J'ose espérer qu'elles seraient moins connes et collantes si on ne leur remplissait pas la tête d'idioties dès leur naissance.

Naruto l'observa un instant bouche ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés à un point quasiment comique.

— Y a que toi pour être capable de dire un truc sensé et presque respectueux tout en étant un vrai connard. S'exclama-t-il d'un coup. OK! Dis-moi que tu soutiens les causes LGBTQ et que t'es pour le mariage homosexuel et la PMA ?

— non, non et non.

— Quoi ?!

— Je m'en tape.

— Mais t'es gay!

— Et alors? Je me tape du mariage. C'est une institution ancestrale et sacrée qui n'a plus aucune signification maintenant. Elle sert uniquement à pousser la populace à se reproduire et la maintenir sous le contrôle économique et moral des dirigeants.

Avec soulagement, Sasuke vit le visage de Naruto s'illuminer de nouveau.

— OK tu m'as largement convaincu pour celui-là. Mais je croyais que t'étais capitaliste !? Tu ne devrais pas être pour le contrôle économique machin là?

Sasuke le dévisagea de toute sa ronflante supériorité.

— Va suivre un cours d'économie et quand tu seras capable d'avoir une conversation sur le sujet on reparlera.

Naruto émit un son étranglé, à la fois offusqué et hilare.

— QUOI? Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré de je sais tout de trou de cul!

Sasuke ne put retenir le sourire, probablement idiot, qui étira ses lèvres.

— OK, OK, mais t'as tout faux Sasuke, continua Naruto. Le mariage c'est pas un contrat économique, à la base c'est juste la célébration de l'amouuur!

Le regard noir se leva vers le ciel en une énième moue blasée.

— rooh allez allez, tu crois plus à l'amour c'est ça ? Tu ne trouves pas ça beau quand ton cœur s'emballe parce que l'autre est trop proche?

Naruto se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha.

— Quand tout ce que tu voudrais, c'est ramper sous la peau de l'autre et vivre à l'intérieur de lui?

Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Sasuke, et prit une grande inspiration qui tenait légèrement du reniflement animal.

— Quand tu voudrais respirer son odeur jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?

Sa voix était devenue plus rauque. Celle que Naruto prenait quand il est excité. Sasuke la reconnaissait maintenant.

— Quand l'idée de le perdre te donne envie de mourir.

Il était maintenant beaucoup trop proche. Encore trop proche. Sasuke voulait partir, mais il était vissé sur son siège, vissé sur ses grands yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient, vissé à cette bouche qui débitait tout un tas de conneries romantiques écœurantes auxquelles, bien malgré lui, son cœur voulait un peu s'accrocher.

— Tout ceci m'évoque simplement de futures heures chez le psy pour réapprendre à vivre comme un être humain indépendant.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Et c'est pour ça que tes joues sont aussi colorées, là maintenant.

Sasuke sursauta. Naruto le dévisagea, amusé. Sasuke avait tellement chaud qu'il voulait bien croire qu'il avait rougi.

Il se racla la gorge en le repoussant.

— Ça t'amuse vraiment de m'embarrasser en public…

Naruto lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

— Oui. Et on a déjà eu cette conversation.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. L'instabilité de cet homme toujours prêt à le surprendre par ses déclarations ou ses réactions enflammées lui plaisait. Elle ravivait un feu en lui qu'il avait trop longtemps cru éteint. Il l'avait admis la dernière fois.

Naruto l'observait toujours.

— Peut-être que c'est parce que ce sont les seuls moments où je vois que je te plais vraiment.

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui remonter encore aux joues et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je trouve tout cela relativement beau, quoiqu'un peu dégoulinant de mièvrerie et sincèrement inquiétant pour la santé mentale des —

Naruto lui remit un coup dans les côtes.

— Hey ! C'est du romantisme, OK !?

Sasuke se massa les cotes, sourcil froncé, mais le sourire en coin toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

— Mais… Je ne vois pas le besoin de se marier si on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ensemble de toute façon! ET, effectivement je suis plutôt traditionaliste côté procréation.

Naruto lui lança un petit regard et la légère peine que Sasuke y lut lui serra la gorge instantanément.

— Encore une chose qu'on n'a pas en commun, hein?

— Nh.

— On est radicalement différents en fait.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

— Bienvenue dans le vrai monde.

Ça, pour être différent, ils l'étaient. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes opinions, ou la même vision de la façon dont le monde devrait tourner. Qui pourrait croire franchement qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Que Naruto, aussi gentil qu'il semblait être, puisse vouloir s'encombrer de quelqu'un d'aussi sombre que lui le dépassait.

Finalement, le rire de Naruto résonna et Sasuke leva rapidement les yeux sur le visage joyeux. Ses poumons se libérèrent immédiatement, lui permettant de respirer, lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait probablement arrêter à un moment donné.

— Bon alors tu es un connard aigri et blasé, avec des opinions politiques de merde, et je suis un idiot romantique et idéaliste. Ça promet d'être intéressant!

Naruto le regarda avec un immense sourire.

— Alors, juste que tu saches, au cas où ton crâne épais d'enfoiré n'avait toujours pas compris, je ne fuis jamais! Et que veux-tu? Il faut bien que le gentil héros sauve le méchant en colère qui au fond est gentil et trop intelligent pour son bien !

Naruto avait le don de finir toutes ses phrases en élevant la voix, comme s'il pensait en point d'exclamation et en bonhommes sourire. Le genre de chose qui habituellement gaverait Sasuke. Le blond parlait, parlait, parlait, et entre temps souriait, d'un sourire éclatant, comme si Sasuke était la personne la plus intéressante au monde. Cette décharge de positivisme, lui qui broyait du noir, le fit pouffer doucement.

— C'est que le gentil héros n'a vraiment pas grand-chose à faire dans sa vie, murmura t'il.

— Ou juste qu'il est amoureux.

C'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour déposer la bouteille de saké entre eux. Cela permis à Sasuke de faire redescendre la douce chaleur qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Naruto était décidément idiot et attachant. Très attachant. Et il n'était absolument pas subtil dans ses déclarations. Et il ne le repoussait pas.

Naruto l'observait, un peu amusé. Il voyait son trouble. Il savait maintenant, il en était sûr, que, pour une raison qui lui semblait obscure, Sasuke l'appréciait. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, le brun aurait cessé de s'embarrasser de lui depuis bien longtemps. Il était une vraie énigme pour Naruto. Il avait apparemment plein de barrières, de blocage, et de choses à régler avec son passé. Mais jamais il ne fuyait. Il avait répondu à toutes ses questions la tête haute, même quand ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de ne pas être d'accord. Naruto appréciait cette intégrité-là. Ça l'excitait même un peu. L'être en face de lui était fier et avait vécu des choses difficiles. Il n'avait pas peur d'être, et d'affirmer ses pensées. Malgré leur divergence d'opinions, il le ressentait comme un égal.

Les deux billes noires se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui, rapidement, avant de se concentrer sur la bouteille que Sasuke commença à servir.

— Sache qu'une bouteille de Sake n'est pas un investissement inutile. Si tu achètes une bouteille de Saké cheap, et pas cher même pas issue du japon, c'est un achat inutile.

Les yeux de Naruto semblèrent s'illuminer.

— Ah tu préfères encourager les productions locales et artisanales?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

– Non. J'achète ce qui est bon et de qualité. Point.

Naruto pouffa.

— Oui donc j'ai raison. Bon alors dans ce cas j'accepte que tu me fasses découvrir tout ce que tu jugeras bon et de qualité dans ce restaurant. Mais je te préviens j'ai un fort appétit.

— Ça, j'avais déjà remarqué…

Et pas que pour la nourriture d'ailleurs, se dit Sasuke.

Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Et pas que pour la nourriture d'ailleurs, précisa le blond, taquin, en faisant écho à ses pensées.

— Nh.

— Comme en ce moment, je te trouve très beau et je pourrais me prendre/avoir une érection juste en continuant à te regarder.

Sasuke émit un petit rire tout en se concentrant sur le menu.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que tu me lances une réplique pareille, ici?

Naruto se pencha, entrant complètement dans la bulle de Sasuke qui continua vaillamment de l'ignorer.

— Parce que tu sais déjà que je suis un gros pervers.

Sa voix résonna de nouveau à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Cette proximité donnait envie à Sasuke de se jeter sur le blond pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Pourquoi devait-il toujours le provoquer dans des lieux où il ne pouvait rien faire ? Il se saisit du menu à la place et Naruto se pencha immédiatement pour lire derrière son épaule.

— Naruto.

— Quoi ? Mais je fais juste lire le menu!

— Tu ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit!

— Si ! Ça, c'est des dumplings! Et ça, ça veut dire saumon!

Sasuke le regarda surpris. Le blond était bien trop fier de lui et toujours trop proche.

— C'est Jiraya qui m'a appris 2-3 trucs.

Sasuke le dévisagea encore un peu. Naruto laissa le regard noir d'encre le scanner intensément. Il déglutit. Il se sentait toujours complètement nu quand ce mec le détaillait ainsi. Il adorait ça. Puis le jeune homme se détourna pour commander. Fasciné, il écouta la douce voix grave de Sasuke réciter des mots incompréhensibles au serveur.

Il se rassit doucement sur sa propre chaise sans quitter son rendez-vous des yeux.

Sasuke dû sentir son regard sur lui, car il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de fixer à nouveau devant lui.

— Tu parles japonais couramment ?

Un silence dédaigneux lui répondit.

— Oui, hein. Évidemment. C'est comme pour le kung-fu en fait. Mais tu sors direct d'un manga ou quoi ?!

Naruto adora la grimace blasée que lui renvoya Sasuke.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne connait pas l'un de l'autre hein?

Sasuke hocha de la tête.

Mais Naruto se pencha vers lui de nouveau.

— J'ai hâte de les apprendre. De te connaitre. Et en même temps, je suis persuadé que j'ai tout mon temps pour ça!

Les plats arrivèrent peu de temps après. Les Japonais étaient efficaces et Naruto s'en extasia encore une fois. Il continua à s'émerveiller devant tous les plats et Sasuke fut impressionné par sa capacité à se servir de baguette. Pas parfaitement non plus, mais pas suffisamment mal pour qu'il puisse se moquer de lui.

— Jiraya, encore une fois?

— Mmh. Il m'emmenait toujours dans des trucs japonais. Il disait que c'était pour m'apprendre.

— Tu ne savais vraiment pas qu'il était connu?

— Non. Fin oui un peu. Mais je le voyais surtout comme un gros pervers qui avait décidé de s'occuper de moi.

— C'est pour ça que t'en es un toi aussi?

Sasuke avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, mais il sentit Naruto se tendre. Sasuke attendit. Mais le blond ne parlait pas et continua à dévorer tous les plats qui étaient devant lui.

— Parle.

Sasuke perçut un long soupir puis il se tourna vers lui.

— Bah, en fait c'est vrai. Je suis probablement un pervers à cause de lui, mais ça aurait été pire sans lui. Il m'a aidé.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent en attendant la suite.

— Je… J'ai eu une période un peu difficile, plus jeune, ou je ne faisais pas trop attention à ce que je faisais. À qui je voyais. Je sortais beaucoup, et je baisais beaucoup. Je prenais pas mal de drogues aussi. J'avais juste absolument besoin de me sentir vivant et connecté à quelqu'un, ou à plein de personnes. Peu importe qui. J'avais des pulsions sexuelles vraiment fortes et c'était ma seule manière de les évacuer. Bref… plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que je devais me calmer. Que j'étais hyper actif et probablement nymphomane, hyper sexuel en fait. Je suis allé voir un médecin qui m'a prescrit des médicaments qui m'ont complètement déréglé. Je dormais tout le temps, j'avais plus le goût à rien. Jiraya a découvert mes peintures à cette période-là. Avec Tsunade, ils se sont mis en tête que j'avais du talent et que j'étais en train de le gâcher. Quand il a découvert les médicaments, il m'a dit de les arrêter. Et il m'a aidé à mieux gérer mes pulsions. Après bon hein, tout le monde est différent. J'ai un ami qui est bien plus heureux depuis qu'il est suivi médicalement. Mais ça a marché pour moi.

Naruto eut un petit rire gêné et détourna les yeux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Enfin, ça marche la plupart du temps en tout cas. Je garde une consommation assez élevée.

Sasuke l'observait toujours, sans rien dire.

— Hey! Dis quelque chose, c'est gênant. C'est intime ce que je viens de confesser là!

— Que veux-tu que je dise?

— Je ne sais pas moi! Ça ne t'embête pas? Ça ne te dégoûte pas? T'as pas des questions?

Sasuke prit le temps de réfléchir.

— Comment Jiraya t'a-t-il aidé?

Naruto eut un sourire satisfait et coquin.

— Il m'a rendu encore plus accro qu'avant. Mais au bon sexe. En me faisant lire sur le sujet, en me faisant découvrir d'autres communautés, d'autres pratiques sexuelles, j'ai appris à raffiner mes pulsions. J'ai donc une consommation plus… saine ? mais toujours fréquente, hein ? Et je fais de la méditation aussi! Ça aide. J'ai aussi commencé le modèle vivant dans le but de me contrôler et de désexualiser la nudité.

— Est-ce que le jour du shooting photo tu as vécu un truc… du genre?

Naruto eut l'air embarrassé de nouveau.

— Je pense que n'importe quelle personne aurait trouvé ma situation difficile au shooting, sincèrement. Pas besoin d'être hypersexuel pour ça. Mais c'était peut-être pire pour moi à cause de ça justement. Tu… tu me plais vraiment beaucoup Sas. Mais euh… c'est tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de me battre constamment contre une semi-érection. Et pourtant, je suis devenu bon pour gérer mon démon intérieur ! Je ne pourrais pas faire de modèle vivant sinon. Mais, j'avoue que samedi, le fait qu'on se soit provoqué comme ça toute la journée, le fait d'avoir été en érection aussi longtemps, à te regarder, à te… désirer, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales à la fin.

— Décris-moi.

— quoi?

— décris-moi ce que tu ressens dans ces moments-là.

– Oh.

Naruto chercha ses mots quelques secondes, se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne.

— Tu veux savoir comment ça se déclenche?

— Aussi, mais surtout ce que tu ressens quand c'est là.

— OK, OK, heu… Ben déjà faut imaginer que la moindre sensation, genre une odeur, un bout de peau, un contact peut prendre des proportions énormes pour moi. Mon cerveau ne pense plus qu'à ça. Après c'est un peu comme un combat, soit j'arrive à le faire reculer, à penser à autre chose, ce que j'arrive généralement tout le temps à faire maintenant, soit je cède et là je commence à être excité. C'est un peu comme si je devenais hyper concentré, comme si je… heu, chassais genre ? Je suis plus sensible à tout…

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

— C'est comme si mon cerveau faisait le tri, et choisissait que ce qui peut justifier mon excitation. Par exemple je regarde les gens intensément, droit dans les yeux, ou alors je fixe une partie de leur anatomie, comme leurs lèvre, et j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'idée de les mordre, par exemple.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Sasuke acquiesce lentement d'un hochement de tête.

— J'ai assisté à ça en effet.

Naruto sourit gentiment avant de continuer.

— Puis bon ça c'est juste dans les débuts de l'excitation. Mais dans le plaisir lui-même, lors de l'acte sexuel, c'est pire.

Ses grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Sasuke, aussi grands et honnêtes qu'à leur habitude. Sasuke déglutit et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour maintenir ce regard. Il n'était décidément pas habitué à tant de transparence.

— Je peux avoir du mal à m'arrêter, reprit Naruto. Je peux avoir tendance à en vouloir toujours plus. Et plus j'en ai, plus c'est difficile de m'arrêter. Ce qui peut être épuisant pour mes partenaires.

Il détourna le regard enfin, permettant à Sasuke de respirer.

\- Ça fonctionne par vague en fait. Si j'en laisse un peu trop passer après je finis par me noyer. Ou par être euh… chevauché par mon plaisir ? Un rire idiot lui échappa. Excuse-moi l'expression, je trouve ça euh… Il lança ses bras à l'arrière de sa tête pour gratter la nuque. Approprié ? Et éclata de rire comme un idiot.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

— Tu en parles comme d'un esprit vaudou qui prendrait le contrôle de toi.

Naruto sourit au commentaire, un air canaille au visage.

— Ouais, c'est un peu ça. Sauf que je me suis réconcilié avec lui. Je l'aime bien maintenant mon démon.

Naruto ne le regardait plus. Une petite forme de gêne transparaissais dans son attitude. La confession semblait lui peser. Pourtant, plus il parlait, plus Sasuke sentait sa propre excitation monter. Et une part de lui était impressionnée. Alors, malgré tout ça il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus quand il avait posé chez lui? Il avait toujours respecté ses demandes. Même après le cours, pour leur premier baiser devant le métro, il n'avait fait aucune avance pour le ramener chez lui ? Dans un autre raclement de gorge un peu gêné, le blond reprit.

— Donc, j'espère sincèrement ne pas t'avoir fait trop honte la dernière fois, et j'espère que tout ça ne te fait pas trop peur. Sincèrement, ce n'est plus un problème pour moi. J'ai juste —

— Un bon appétit? Le coupé Sasuke.

— Ouais…, c'est ça.

Sasuke rit, plus franchement cette fois, et ce son surprenant poussa Naruto à relever les yeux vers lui.

— C'est la dernière fois que tu t'excuses pour la séance photo.

La voix de Sasuke était douce, mais ferme. Sans appel. Il continua.

— Je le répète, tu as été très bien. De plus... ajouta-t-il alors qu'un petit sourire narquois commençait à étirer ses lèvres, ta libido ne me fait pas peur.

Les yeux noirs se fixèrent sur Naruto et il fut pris d'une vague de frisson devant le défi et la satisfaction pleine de luxure qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard noir charbon.

— Je suis prêt à parier que j'ai beaucoup plus d'endurance que toi, et que je le mets au tapis quand tu veux ton démon.

Et comme pour souligner sa phrase, Sasuke attrapa le cou de Naruto et l'attira à lui dans un baiser enfiévré. Sa langue vint immédiatement caresser celle de Naruto qui en gémit de surprise. Elle se fit aspirée et ses lèvres mordillées. Sasuke mena complètement le baiser et Naruto se laissa faire avec bonheur. Puis il se détacha dans un bruit sonore, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe du blond.

Une prometteuse érection luttait contre le jean tendu de Naruto.

— Dis-moi comment je pourrais avoir peur de quelque chose qui est déjà à mes pieds.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux si fiers du brun en face de lui.

— Ça fait quatre jours, c'est normal, se sentit-il obliger d'ajouter.

Mais le mince sourire s'agrandit.

— C'est bien ce que je dis. Toi et ton « démon » vous m'obéissez déjà si bien.

— Enfoiré.

Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau

— de connard,

Et encore

— Sadique!

Sasuke resta tout proche de lui, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres à peine. Il se demandait si l'état de Naruto lui permettrait de le faire jouir là ici, tout de suite. Si c'était le cas, avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui l'excitait cruellement.

— Je reconnais que tu fais ressurgir certains aspects de ma personnalité que j'essaye-moi aussi de contrôler, murmura-t-il.

Naruto était maintenant un peu haletant, les lèvres rougies et le regard fiévreux. Il rit.

— Juste pour que tu saches, ça m'excite juste un peu plus de savoir ça.

— Je sais.

Et cette fois-ci le sourire était franc. Un peu sadique et effrayant. Mais franc, et assumé. Naruto aimait beaucoup que Sasuke se permette de lui montrer cet aspect-là de lui. Chacun ses démons après tout. Si Monsieur avait quelques pulsions sadiques en lui, tant mieux. Naruto aurait plein de jeux intéressants à lui proposer. Il recula légèrement pour reprendre un peu contenance.

— Et où est passée la soi-disant retenue que l'on doit avoir en public? On n'est pas dans une place où ça pourrait jaser ou quelque chose du genre?

Sasuke se retira en grimaçant légèrement.

— On est un peu excentré et on n'est pas au japon, ce n'est pas grave. Puis pour le reste, je m'en tape.

— le reste?

— Le monde est petit. Ils savent tous qui je suis ici et qui est ma famille.

— Ah.

Naruto attendit, mais Sasuke ne poursuivit pas, concentré sur son saké qu'il se remit à siroter.

— Hey enfoiré, c'est ton tour de faire des confessions. C'est quoi l'histoire avec ta famille? Qu'est ce qui t'a transformé en grand méchant blasé et en colère? ajouta-t-il dans une grimace.

Un nouveau rire filtra des fines lèvres du brun, vite suivi d'un coup de poing léger sur son bras.

— Idiot.

— Oui, il parait!

— Tss.

Sasuke prit une gorgée de son saké.

— Je t'en parlerai. Mais plus tard.

Naruto hocha la tête sérieusement. Lui montrant qu'il comprenait le besoin d'espace de Sasuke. Puis la sonnerie du téléphone de Naruto retentit. Celui-ci s'excusa rapidement avant de l'éteindre en voyant le numéro de Sakura s'afficher.

— Scuse moi. C'est juste Sakura c'est pas grave.

Sasuke allait relancer la conversation sur un sujet plus commun quand son propre téléphone se mit également à sonner. Il le prit et observa le numéro avant de tendre son cellulaire à Naruto.

— Tu reconnais?

— Oui, c'est le numéro de Sakura.

Sasuke le lui tendit, le regard insistant. Ça devait être important si elle l'appelait lui.

Naruto eut l'air contrarié et dans un soupir se saisit de l'appareil.

« — Allo.

— Naruto!

— Ino !?

— Naruto, je suis dans la merde, j'ai grave besoin de toi!

— hein? Explique-toi!

— Mon modèle masculin m'a planté. À la dernière minute comme ça! Franchement quel connard j'ai trop les boules! Le défilé commence dans une heure trente, et les invités arrivent dans une heure! J'ai plein de personnes importantes qui viennent, trois journalistes, plusieurs investisseurs potentiels et quelques revendeurs. Naruto s'il te plaît je n'ai personne d'autre.

— Mais Ino… je vois pas ce que je peux faire. Je suis pas mannequin moi je vais avoir l'air ridicule si j'essaye de défiler dans tes trucs.

— Mais non pas toi Naruto, voyons! Tu es magnifique, mais tu ne sais absolument pas marcher comme ça.

— Merci…

— De toute façon les vêtements ne t'iraient pas, le modèle était légèrement plus fin que toi. Non, je pensais plutôt… à la personne qui t'accompagne en ce moment…

— Sasuke?

— oui…?

Naruto jeta un regard désespéré à son compagnon qui l'observait attentivement sans rien laisser paraître de son avis sur la question.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

— Inoooo, t'a pas quelqu'un d'autre? T'a demandé à Shika?

— Naruto! Tu te fous de ma gueule! Tu vois vraiment Shikamaru en lingerie sur un podium ?!

— Mais Ino…

— Naruto je suis navrée, j'ai besoin d'aide je suis en panique. Je présente ma marque pour la première fois, c'est une ligne de vêtement no binaire ! Si je n'ai qu'un seul mannequin femme cisgenre, tout s'effondre. Tu es en train de sortir avec un mannequin pro qui a exactement la carrure dont j'ai besoin, tu es littéralement mon seul espoir en ce moment, s'il te plait demande-lui!

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir résigné avant de lancer un regard navré vers son rendez-vous.

— OK je vais lui demander, mais je ne te promets rien Ino.

— Je comprends. Merci Naruto.

Puis il raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Sasuke.

Celui-ci le remit dans sa poche tranquillement avant d'interroger Naruto du regard.

— Est-ce qu'on va encore devoir se retrouver dans un contexte de modeling où on ne pourra pas se toucher?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Bingo… enfin, seulement si t'acceptes.

Il se sentait mal, il ne voulait pas ruiner l'ambiance, tout allait si bien! Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher Ino non plus…

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

— OK, tu connais Ino, tu l'as croisé après le cours de Jujitsu. Aujourd'hui, elle organise un défilé pour le lancement officiel de sa marque de vêtement. Ça fait des années qu'elle travaille dessus puis ouais, c'est un évènement super important pour elle et son modèle masculin l'a planté à la dernière minute. Bien sûr elle savait que tu étais avec moi en ce moment.

Sasuke resta impassible quelques instants.

— C'est ta meilleure amie?

Naruto sursauta.

— Euh oui. Enfin avec Sakura et toute la bande.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle puisque c'est si important?

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de Naruto. Il eut l'air embarrassé et détourna les yeux en marmonnant.

— Bin, euh, t'avais pas d'autres dispo…

Sasuke continua à l'observer sans rien dire. Vu la relation que Naruto avait avec ses amis… il devait plaire à ce crétin pour qu'il abandonne ses amis un jour si important.

— C'est quoi son nom? Elle a un site ou je peux voir ce qu'elle fait?

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un coup.

— Oui! Tu peux la trouver sur Insta, mais elle a son site perso aussi. Ino-lingerie.

Sasuke entra les infos sur son cel et tomba directement sur son site. Au moins, elle était bien référencée. Apparemment la jeune fille se spécialisait dans la lingerie non genrée et éco responsable. La grande mode en ce moment.

Il observa rapidement le portfolio. Ce n'était pas mal. Rien d'exceptionnel. Les photos étaient jolies, mais pas pros, et les mannequins… he bien… on pouvait clairement reconnaitre Naruto, Sakura, et le gars avec les triangles sur la plupart des clichés. Pas ce qu'on fait de plus androgyne comme corps pour une marque non genrée, mais bon. Il retint une grimace quand il vit Naruto dans une pose pseudo sexy.

— Je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas que tu défiles.

— Enfoiré! Je suis pas mannequin moi!

— Sais-tu quelle collection elle présente aujourd'hui?

Naruto se pencha pour observer le cellulaire.

— Oui! Attends non ça c'est vieux! Pff en plus t'es tombé sur le pire cliché ever! J'ai l'air ridicule.

Tiens, elle présente quelques trucs de ce style.

Il lui montra les photos annonciatrices de l'évènement. Les modèles étaient intéressants vu qu'ils évitaient tous les clichés de genre. Donc pas de soutien-gorge féminin. Elle y ajoutait des bijoux, du cuir parfois pour un look plus fétiche. Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant un modèle d'inspiration médiévale, ou martiale un peu étrange.

— Oh ouais! Ça, c'est mes modèles préférés ils sont trop cool ! C'est le krav maga et les mangas qui l'inspire!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait tellement concentré et impassible que Naruto était incapable de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Puis il ferma le téléphone.

— OK, préviens ta pote qu'on arrive.

Puis il se tourna vers les serveurs et leur balança quelques ordres en japonais. Naruto l'observa bouche bée se rhabiller, payer et récupérer la bouteille.

Naruto prévint rapidement Ino puis ils prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers la galerie qui accueillait l'évènement de son amie.

— Merci, Sasuke… prononça doucement Naruto une fois qu'ils furent dans le taxi. Sincèrement je pense qu'elle t'en sera vraiment reconnaissante. Et moi aussi.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Maah! Au moins pour une fois c'est moi qui vais pouvoir te reluquer ! blagua Naruto pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Je pense qu'on est à égalité de ce côté-là.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il avait les boules de perdre son rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Et le brun était tellement impassible qu'il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir ruiné leur rendez-vous et en même temps hyper reconnaissant envers Sasuke. Bref tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il espérait juste que le reste de la soirée se passerait bien. Le reste de la soirée, et de la nuit, peut-être.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

Bon y a pas eu tant de lemon que ca en fait han ? y en aura plus dans le prochains et cette fois SURPRISE il arrivera dans 15 jours et non dans 1 ans :D (vous aurez compris que je coupe mes vrais chapitre en deux car sinon ils seraient trop long).

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, ce que vous avez aimé, mois aimé, vos conseils, si y a des trucs que vous comprenez pas etc.

PS : Je ne suis pas hyper sexuelle moi même, mais je me base sur le témoignage d'ami.e.s qui le sont. Mais tout le monde est différents donc ce que je dis sur l'hypersexualité est à prendre avec du recul, je voulais surtout faire un parallèle avec le demon ;)

bisouuuuuuuuus


End file.
